Christmas Miracles
by airedalegirl1
Summary: What happens when a poor girl, a victim of circumstances, meets up with one of the very creatures who murdered her parents? Come with us on this journey to see what the Christmas Spirit is all about. Love, fun, joy, gifts, and dark themes all included. Something to remind us what Christmas is really all about. Collaboration with katandjasper. J/B
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Alice**

Seeing the expression on Jasper's face hurt me almost as much as I had hurt him and neither of us had intended that. I still loved him but as a friend, a very special friend but not as a mate, not as my husband. I was in fact relieved we had never made it official because I knew the thought that he would have to sign divorce papers would hurt him even more. I hadn't intended any of this, I had thought Jazz and I were for life until I got that vision, the one in which I saw the man who owned my heart, my real mate. I hadn't said anything, at first, I was too stunned, I didn't even believe it myself. My visions weren't always reliable, I'd been wrong in the past and this could be one of those occasions, but I didn't think it was. I was pretty sure I would be meeting him soon and I had no idea what to do when I did. Only that I couldn't avoid the meeting, not if the emotions I had felt were real, I just had to feel them again.

Of course, Jazz knew something was wrong, he always did. You couldn't hide your emotions from him like you could hide your thoughts from Edward, there was no escape. Apart from asking me if I was OK if there was anything I wanted to talk about, he left me alone to decide what and when I told him. I held off, like the coward I felt myself until it happened. I was in a store in Seattle, Rose was in the changing room and Esme had gone off to hunt down a pair of shoes to go with the new dress she had just purchased. I knew he was there before I saw him. That sudden excitement, that strange feeling in my stomach told me he was close by and as I turned around I saw him standing by a jewelry display smiling over at me as if we were old friends meeting after a long absence.

Without conscious volition, I found myself walking over to him my mouth dry and butterflies in my stomach. I thought I had felt love when I first laid eyes on Jasper, but that was a pale copy of the real thing.

"Alice? Alice Cullen?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"I'm so glad I finally found you. I've been looking for a while. My name is Justin, but I'm afraid I can't claim any friendships in common."

"How did you know where I was? How did you know about me?"

"I...I saw you...I see things sometimes. Not...I don't see the future or anything clever like that. I see things that are important to me. That's how I saw you and I've been searching ever since. You are more beautiful than in my vision."

Clearing my throat to give me space to think I decided on the truth,

"I saw you too, I saw you coming in my future, you see I do see the future."

"I know, I found out a lot about you while I searched. The golden eyes gave me my first clue, they too are stunning."

I hadn't really noticed that his own eyes were, in fact, a kind of muddy brown and I understood with shock that Justin was a recent convert to an animal blood diet. He noticed my gaze and smiled a little self-consciously.

"I wasn't sure I would have time to change my diet before we met, but I have been trying very hard. Of course, without the aid of your mentor Carlisle Cullen, it is so much harder."

"So, why do it?"

His answer was as frank as it was short,

"For you."

Rose appeared at that moment looking at Justin curiously, but I had no idea what to tell her, all I knew was that I needed time to talk to him... alone, so I excused myself for the rest of the day. Nothing seemed to matter except discovering more about this man before me. He hadn't said anything, he just smiled at Rose who shrugged and promised to tell Esme I would meet them back at the house later. Once she was gone he spoke once more,

"That was a relief, I did wonder if you might just say goodbye and follow your sister. I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure what to say to her, how to introduce myself."

He held out his hand and I found myself eager to take it anticipating...I didn't know what but when I did there was a strange warmth that flooded through me, a sense of belonging, of peace and comfort but also the strangest thrill, almost as if we had suddenly been joined at the heart. We spent the rest of the day talking. About me and my past, Justin and his past, and then the future we could see spread out before us. This was a feeling I has never experienced with Jasper despite desiring him. Being with Justin was like having every nerve ending stimulated at once. If and when, no when, he and I finally made love I knew it would be the most intense pleasure I could imagine.

But first there was the problem of telling Jasper without breaking his heart, he had been so kind and gentle with me, always there when I needed him, my shoulder to cry on and my partner to laugh with. It just wasn't enough not any more, Justin was what I wanted, what I had to have.

"I know you are already in a relationship Alice and from what I've heard Jasper is a good man, I don't want to hurt him any more than I have to, but we both know that it has to end, your future is with me, not him."

I nodded my agreement,

"I have to go back Justin, I have to explain the situation to him face to face and hope he understands."

"I know and I will be here waiting when you have. I've been alone a long time and a few more hours or days won't hurt me. Just promise me you won't stay away too long."

I found myself melting into his arms, his heady scent sending me almost crazy with desire, but I wouldn't betray Jasper like that, I wouldn't sleep with another man until I had explained the situation to him. Of course, he took it far better than I had any right to expect, but then I was sure he could feel my emotions and knew I was only speaking the truth about Justin. He stood beside me for moral support as I told the rest of the family who was understandably shocked at the news. After taking their cue from him though, they all wished me luck and happiness and of course, they wanted to meet my mate but that could be very awkward for everyone as this was Jasper's home too.

He took my hand and addressed everyone,

"If this Justin is Alice's true mate then, of course, you should meet him after all, none of us will think any less of her for finding her heart's desire. I am happy for her and because of this I think she should bring him to the house as soon as possible."

Then he turned to me,

"You'll excuse me if I don't stay for the meeting Alice, I'm not sure I could bear to meet the man who has captured your heart, but I do wish you well. I think perhaps I will take a little while to consider my own future but don't worry, I'm sure we will meet again, especially as I have no intention of leaving the family."

Everyone was relieved to hear that and it would make no difference to us, Justin and I had even spoken about our next move. He wanted me to go with him to visit his home town of Roanoke Virginia where he had been renovating his family home, an old colonial estate. We decided that a fresh start would be best although he told me he would be delighted if the family came to visit and remained close to me and hopefully him in time. I didn't delay long, going back to Justin, having missed him so much that it almost hurt, and with a sigh of relief found him exactly where he had promised he would be waiting. I knew Jasper had absented himself to hunt and took Justin straight back to meet the rest of the family where he was received warmly although I could see a little reserve in both Rose and Esme's eyes. I understood this too, they loved Jasper and anyone who hurt him even inadvertently would need to prove himself. As for me, I was ecstatic and I finally understood the closeness between Rose and Emmett that had sometimes driven me mad. They just couldn't bear to be apart for longer than a few hours, maybe a couple of days maximum and being away from Justin for those few short hours had been almost unbearably painful. Now I knew that he was the one, my own true love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Jasper**

I was genuinely happy for Alice, finding her true mate had already wrought a change in her, she looked more alive, happier and that sparkle in her eye was something I had never been able to put there in all the years we had been together. I knew she wanted to bring Justin to meet her family, but I also knew I couldn't be here when she did. Not that I would do or say anything to ruin her happiness but I didn't want to face the man who had been able to do what I never had.

I would be a gracious loser and fade into the background, go hunting and time my return for when they had left. Rose promised to call me and let me know and I made her promise to be nice to Justin for Alice's sake. I didn't really hunt, I merely stumbled over a deer drinking in a creek and took advantage of the situation then found somewhere to sit down and think about the future. I wasn't a fool, I knew Alice and Justin would be backward and forwards for a while yet, I could already hear the ghost of wedding bells in the air and I couldn't be a party to it. It wouldn't be fair to anyone. No, what I would do was to take a vacation.

I would find myself somewhere for a few months, somewhere I could lick my wounds in private. I really wasn't very good a choosing women, there had been Sarah before I joined up, but she had left me for Gareth who offered her more money and security than I ever could, then Maria...I shied away from memories of that relationship which had been an utter disaster for me. When I broke away from her I found myself traveling with Amber, a pretty dark haired nomad who seemed serious about me until we met up with her long-time partner Ian and now Alice, maybe I should just stop looking, stop even thinking about a mate and hope one would drop out of the sky right in front of me!

When I got Roses call I made my way slowly back home smiling that even now after losing Alice I still saw the Cullens as home, my family. Esme came to greet me, her hug both welcoming and reassuring. Rose sat watching me from the couch so I asked as I knew she wanted me to dropping down beside her,

"So, what's he like, this Justin?"

"Cross-eyed, hunchbacked, bald, limps."

I picked up a cushion and hit her with it much to her delight, she had been looking for reassurance too, that I was still her brother. Still one of the family despite losing her sister.

"Really?"

"He's nice, they make a good couple, but you're not going..."

I took her hand and squeezed it,

"What I am going to do is take a few weeks, maybe a couple of months and find somewhere peaceful. Give them time to establish a relationship with the family just as they should. Then I'll be back but don't worry I'll keep in touch."

"You'd better Jazz, I am not losing my favorite brother just because Alice changes her mind."

Esme and Edward both cut in together hearing that,

"I thought I was your favorite brother..."

"Rose, Alice did not just change her mind..."

Rose and I looked at each other and burst out laughing, everyone was nervous around me and trying so hard to act normally.

 **Alice**

I was so relieved that it had gone well with the family and I knew Justin would fit in perfectly, he would even become a friend of Jasper in time although I understood it would be difficult for both of them to begin with. We were driving towards the airport deciding to get away for a few weeks and get to know each other in private when I had a vision that hit me like an express train. Justin pulled over alarmed and when I came back I understood, he'd never seen me lose myself in a vision before. Jasper had always talked me back as I was always a little dazed, but Justin just held me panic in his voice, as he kept asking me if I was OK. When I got my act together again I explained what had just happened.

"You had a vision? What was it?"

I turned to him half afraid to tell him and ask the question I knew I had to,

"It was a girl, a human girl. She is Jasper's mate but she's sick, I think she's going to die before he can meet her."

He studied me for a few seconds,

"How is that possible? Isn't he being drawn to her? What's she dying of?"

Then came the offer I had prayed for,

"What can we do? Should we tell him?"

I shook my head,

"It doesn't work like that Justin. Every action changes the future. If we tell him something might go wrong."

"Then what can we do?"

"We try to keep her alive without altering what she does and where she is."

"Right then we should get moving. Where are we going, Allie."

I liked his pet name for me but more than that I loved the way he had offered straight away to help save Jasper's mate.

I had seen where she was but what I didn't know was what we could do that wouldn't change the future, we would have to tread very carefully. I leaned across and kissed him,

"I know it's not what we planned Justin but thank you."

"Allie, I would do anything for you, anything to make you happy and I know you still love Jasper in a way. Now am I still headed for the airport?"

"Yes, but we're headed for Portland, Or."

"Right, never visited before, should be fun. What exactly are we going to do when we get there?"

What I wanted to say was to rent a hotel suite and stay in bed for at least a week but that just wasn't possible right now. Still, I would have something to look forward to!

As Justin drove I phoned the airport and booked us on the next available flight to Oregon. We had a four hour wait but as I wasn't intending my first sexual experience with Justin take place in the back of a car in an airport parking lot we found a quiet corner and sat talking, making plans for when this little side trip was over and we could finally move into that dream hotel suite! Once aboard the plane talk turned to the girl once more.

"What do you think we can do Allie?"

"Well, she looked like a street girl, not a hooker I mean a girl who lives on the streets so I guess food and shelter. Maybe medical help."

"Easy, we rent a motel room and move her in, buy her some clothes, hot food and take her to see a doctor."

I smiled and kissed him again, much to the amusement of the elderly couple in the seats opposite. I heard the lady sigh,

"Do you remember when we were like that Arthur?"

He glanced over and snorted,

"We were never like that Gladys, you were prettier and there weren't any planes."

She smacked his arm but smiled.

"It's not that simple, too much interference will alter the future, it's a very delicate balancing act. I think all we can do is make sure she doesn't get attacked and allow her to find food and maybe some blankets."

"What about her being sick though?"

"I don't know, maybe I could lose a purse with some Tylenol in and a few bucks but I don't dare interfere any more than that. All we can safely do is watch over her."

"Where exactly is she living then? Do we know a street or a road?"

I shook my head grimacing,

"Sorry I didn't see that, we'll just have to hunt for her."

"Well, it'll be a novel way of hunting a human."

I smacked his arm just like the old lady had and giggled realizing it. Justin was just perfect for me and I knew this girl would be perfect for Jazz if we could watch over her until he arrived that was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Alice**

It was evening by the time we landed and there was a chill in the air. The airport like most was a bright bustling place but outside it was dark and depressing. I went to buy a street map while Justin rented a car and then we sat together mapping out a search grid.

"There are a lot of streets Alice. If you can't narrow it down a little we'll never find the girl."

I sighed and closed my eyes trying to remember exactly what I had seen,

"It's a long street with lots of dark buildings, warehouses I think."

"OK, well I guess the best thing to do is start cruising the streets until you see something that you recognize, but I warn you if I get stopped for curb crawling I am telling the officer you picked me up."

It wasn't until we started driving that I understood just how hopeless a task this was going to be. I hadn't realized just how vast the city was, how were we ever going to find a single human in among all these buildings and all these people?

"This is hopeless Justin."

He turned to me and smiled encouragingly,

"I found you and we will find this girl, trust me."

I sat back staring out my side window and praying for a miracle. I guess I got my prayers answered eventually but only after two days and nights cruising the streets of Portland, a thankless task. I had never realized so many humans lived on the streets with no protection against the elements or other predatory creatures. Poor Bella, a sick girl on her own among the destitute and lost.

It was almost dusk on the third day when I suddenly spotted the area I had seen in my vision and squealed so loud Justin almost crashed the car.

"What the hell? Alice, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"You don't have one darling anyway this is it. This is the place I saw, I just hope she hasn't moved on."

He pulled up to the curb checking the parking restrictions,

"We can't park here, not for long so what do you want to do?"

I grabbed my purse and scrambled out,

"You go park the car and come back, I'll see if I can find the girl."

Blowing me a kiss he drove away and I started walking slowly down the streets aware I was being scrutinized by those who were settling down early in the alleys and doorways of the old and mostly derelict warehouses. I hadn't realized just how depressing this area was in my vision, but it was home to a host of homeless men and women, even a few kids which was heartbreaking.

Peering into one alley I was grabbed by a pair of grubby hands, cracked nails snagging at the sleeves of my jacket. I twisted free trying not to hurt the owner of the hands when I saw it was an old lady who just wanted to know if I'd seen her cat,

"I lost Snowy here a while back and I can't find him. Have you seen him, Miss?"

I shook my head wondering just when she had lost the cat, from the look of her she'd been a street dweller for a very long time. I almost took my wallet out and offered her some money but instinct told me that would be a bad idea, I would be surrounded in minutes by every beggar on the street so I just shook my head and carried on.

I almost missed her, if not for a hacking cough I wouldn't have seen the bundle of rags in the doorway half covered in sheets of newsprint that looked as if it had blown there and become trapped. Bending down, I was so engrossed in peering at the figure huddled there I almost screamed when I felt an arm around my waist, but then I heard Justin,

"What is it? Did you find her?"

His voice was very low and I doubted anyone else could hear him, but I nodded,

"I think this is her, but I can't get a good look at her and I don't want to frighten her away."

He pulled me back and took something from his pocket dropping it beside the heap of paper and rags and I heard a coin tinkle.

Stepping away, we heard a stirring and a dirty hand flashed in the dim light for an instant. The face was still in shadows, but vampire sight told me it was the same girl I had seen in the vision. The coin vanished into the heap and I heard the terrible coughing again, the wheeze as she tried to get her breath and thought she should be in a hospital not out here on the cold hard streets warmed by only a few rags and some old newspapers. We walked away, just far enough that she would think we had gone.

"How long do we have to keep her alive Allie cos I have to tell you that girl is really sick."

"I know Justin and I don't think it will be long, but we can't act directly."

"OK, then let's be sneaky. You go find a cheap room close by and text me the address."

"Where are you going?"

He grinned and his whole face lit up as did my heart,

"I am going to be sneaky, trust me, Allie, I won't be long."

He lied, it was six hours before he finally appeared at the cheap and decidedly run down motel I had stumbled across, or, at least, I stumbled across its parking lot which was more potholes than tarmac! When he appeared he grabbed my hand and dragged me outside with a drum roll and threw his arm out,

"What do you think?"

I looked at a battered old panel van parked up outside,

"Well, it's certainly retro."

"Come on, look inside."

He slid the side door back to reveal trays of sandwiches and huge flasks.

"A mobile soup kitchen. Well, actually hot coffee and sandwiches but you have to agree its a masterpiece. We can get among these people without their suspicion."

We waited until people were stirring and drove the van down the road, parking up half way down and conveniently close to the doorway where our target had been sleeping. It didn't take long for word to get around there was free food and drinks on offer and finally, I saw the girl and made sure she got her share passing it over the heads of others. They all seemed anxious to share the bounty and make sure it was shared out equally and the girl never got close enough to see our faces. I wasn't taking any chances that might just change the future. Of course, someone wanted to know where we were from, it seemed the church soup kitchens didn't cater for this area except once a week and the other charities usually covered the more central streets. Streets we were told that were just too dangerous for the weaker street dwellers.

"It's the drug pusher's, muggers, and prostitutes pimps who control the streets in the center of town and they expect a fee from those who live under their protection."

He laughed as he finished speaking and for a second he looked like a young man with his life stretching ahead of him instead of the shambling wreck that he now was. What could have happened to bring such people so low?

I found myself fascinated by these people who seemed invisible to both authorities and those luckier humans who passed by looking neither left nor right. Some of the street people refused to speak to me, but others seemed overjoyed that someone even noticed them and the stories, like the people, were mixed. Some had found themselves here after losing jobs, families or homes while others were runaways who thought they were headed towards a better life. There were a few who had lost everything through abuse of drugs, alcohol or solvents and they were the ones, the few who thought everyone else was responsible for their condition and railed against their plight and the lack of help from the authorities, the world owed them as they saw it.

Then there were those injured and disabled, some from birth but most as a result of serving their country. Those the government had failed on their return and discharge from the forces. These men and women, strangely enough, were the quietest of all. One even told me that he had learned never to expect any help from his country, that he had merely done his duty and now he was no use to anyone he had to fight for himself. I tried to find out more about the girl but either no one knew or they weren't willing to say, although if so it was more for her sake than anything else. Was she a fugitive of some kind? At her age, it seemed unlikely but then I had heard so many stories anything was possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Alice**

Justin and I brought the soup van to the same street every day around dusk so the people relying on us would have something warm inside them for the night. He also went to a discount store and bargained with the owner for a bulk purchase of travel blankets and waterproof jackets and the owner threw in a box full of thick socks. He and I knew we couldn't stay much longer, I'd seen Jasper decide to move out of the house for a few months and expected that he would turn up here, drawn by his mates presence even though he didn't understand it. We had been upfront with the street dwellers, telling them we would only be here a short while but as they said, any help, however, transitory gave them hope.

The night before our last run we sat on the floor among piles of boxes making up bundles for everyone. A warm blanket, two pairs of thick socks, a waterproof jacket and most important of all a small health kit. The number of people I had spoken to who wished for simple things like a plaster for a blistered heel or Tylenol for a headache, even some throat lozenge's. We added nail clippers a toothbrush and toothpaste and for the men a pack of safety razors and foam. For the women, I included sanitary products and as a small gift some body spray. It wouldn't last long, but it showed someone cared about them.

There were some tears and many blessings as we did our last run and everyone was delighted with the packages. I made sure the girl got hers, I'd put extra medication in her health kit, something to relieve the fever she had and cough medicine, but I could tell even from a distance, she never approached us directly but one of the young guys always made sure she got her share, that she was reaching her end. If Jasper didn't arrive soon then his mate would be dead and his chance of true happiness would be gone. When we went back to the motel room I explained the situation to Justin who smiled and hugged me,

"I love you for your tender heart Allie. We'll hang around until either he arrives or you see that he'll be in time and if he isn't going to be then I guess we'll just have to intervene and to hell with the consequences."

"You'd do that for Jasper?"

"I'd do it for you and I know he means a lot to you so yes, I'd do it for your ex too."

In the event we didn't have to wait long, I heard from Rose that Jasper had packed his things for a short vacation, a chance to think over his future. I didn't exactly ask where he was going, but I was relieved when she said they had been surprised that he wasn't headed for Colorado and the Whitlock ranch. I knew that was because he was being drawn to Portland although I doubted he would tell them that, it was hardly the kind of place you would expect Jazz to vacation and it wasn't exactly a vacation destination anyway, not for someone coming from Forks! When I told Justin we were free to leave he wanted to know if I was sure about that, just one more thing to make me love him and after I reassured him we left the old panel van outside a Church refuge and dropped all the paperwork through the rectory door. It was still serviceable and would do them a good turn we hoped. Then we drove back to the airport to continue our delayed holiday and seeing all the decorations outside the houses as we left I realized it was almost Halloween.

 **Bella**

I was so hot, but as soon as I pushed my blankets away I started to shiver. I felt sick and coughing so hard had given me a sore throat and monster headache. Michael had insisted on giving me the care bundle the people brought in their van for all of us and when I saw Tylenol and throat lozenges I almost cried. There was even a small bottle of water to wash the tablets down and I followed it with a mouthful of cough medicine. Michael dragged off the tatty blanket and newspapers I had been huddled in to keep warm and made me put on the waterproof jacket and wrap the new blanket around me then pulled my worn out boots off and pulled on warm thick socks before replacing my boots and arranging the newspapers back over me.

"If you aren't feeling any better tomorrow I'm taking you to the free clinic Bella, no arguments."

I wouldn't argue with him, there was no point and I felt too sick, but I wouldn't go to the clinic, I couldn't, someone might find out who I really was and I would be taken back. I'd rather die out here on the streets than go back. At least, here it was only the elements that tortured me and not the cruelty of people. I'd seen too much in my young life to allow myself to be captured. I just wanted to be left alone, I wanted Michael to let me alone, but I knew he cared, he just wanted to make me better. I wasn't going to get better, the best thing that could happen was for me to die and end it all. I wanted to join my parents, I didn't want to keep living, not like this, but at least here I was unlikely to be seen by one of them and end my life as my mom and dad had, that would be horrific. The coughing eased a little and I was able to fall asleep, my feet warm for once in two new pairs of thick socks and I would stay relatively dry if it rained in my new jacket.

When I woke, a spasm of coughing dragging me from my dream world where everything was warm and peaceful and no one ever had to die I could see Michael had curled up like a dog protectively close to my feet. He wasn't taking any chances, he was determined that when he woke up I would be going to the clinic, come hell or high water. I got up as quietly as I could and picked up my bundle that comprised everything I owned, folded up the newspaper and tucked it under my arm and stepped cautiously over him. It didn't take me long to disappear into the maze of alleys and narrow streets that honeycombed this area although my cough had me stopping every few minutes and I found I was bringing up horrible mucus which stained my tattered rags I called hankies. I threw one away and dragged another from my pants pocket realizing I only had a few left, I would have to scavenge for some more when I found a new home which wouldn't be easy. The best doorways, the deepest, were all taken by regulars and many weren't willing to share, but eventually, I found a space among some relative newcomers who were huddled around a rusty metal can they had filled with rubbish and set fire to.

It was busier than my old home, but that way I might get more handouts, the churches, and other charities tended to stay away from my old area as being too isolated. Laying down, I was too tired to talk much and started to doze before I heard sirens that brought me back to my senses quickly but they went straight by the mouth of the alley and I relaxed once more but everything was really blurred and my cough medicine was almost gone. My chest was so painful and I was finding it harder and harder to breathe. Maybe this was it, maybe I was really dying this time and my suffering would be over. I didn't fear death any longer, I feared continued suffering a lot more. The group I had joined were nervous and out of their depth, I think three of the four had met up at the railway station, suddenly finding out that running away from home wasn't such a bright idea after all but unsure how to get back. If only they understood how relieved their parents would be if they called home and asked to be picked up, but they still thought that being in trouble was the worst thing that could happen, if only they knew!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Jasper**

I had made my mind up, I needed some time alone to clear my head, to come to terms with the fact I was alone again although this time I would never truly be alone, I would always have my family, the Cullens. They were supportive when I explained my idea about taking some time out but when Esme asked me where I would go I couldn't answer her except to say it wouldn't be to Peter and Charlotte. Something was telling me that wasn't the right move just now.

"I'll just drive and see where I end up, maybe the train station, maybe the airport or maybe I'll just keep driving until I run out of gas."

"Well that gives you plenty of options but just promise us one thing, Jasper."

I looked at Esme cautiously, what was coming now?

"If I can Esme."

"Promise me you'll be back for Christmas, I really want us all together for the festive season but if you can't that you'll let us know where you are, that you are OK and not alone."

I put an arm around the closest person I now had to a mother figure and hugged her,

"I promise you'll hear from me before then. I don't plan on being away that long, it's only the end of October now."

As I drove away from the house I saw Emmett wearing a cloak and huge plastic fangs and remembered he was helping Carlisle and Edward prepare the school hall for the Halloween Dance in a couple of days. I felt a pang of guilt knowing I had offered to help too but this was important, I had to come to terms with my feelings of rejection and sadness although I was happy for Alice and Justin, I just couldn't talk about it yet. I wasn't sure where I was going, I hadn't lied about that so I set the car pointing south and just drove knowing when it was time to stop I would know. Even so I didn't expect that just over four hours later I would be pulling into a hotel on the outskirts of Portland, I didn't even like cities so why? Something told me I should stay here and if I had learned anything as a vampire it was to listen to my instincts, those strange little voices or nudges that told you something was right, or something was not.

Spending my first night here in the hotel I decided if I were going to stay for a while I should find somewhere a little more private and comfortable, hotels watched their guests far too closely for my liking, even if it was only to offer the best service possible. The idea of someone anticipating my next move or wish was just plain creepy! So, the next morning I drove into the city and after parking up, I went looking for a rental company. I could have done this online quicker and easier, but I preferred conducting business face to face, I was old fashioned that way and I knew it had often amused Alice. I hoped Justin made her smile as much, she had such a pretty face and the most dazzling smile. It didn't take long to find a suitable office but like all rental companies they employed salesmen who didn't listen to what you wanted so much as offer what they thought you wanted which was often not the same at all. I sat down and explained to the immaculately suited employee that I was looking for a short term rental, about eight weeks, a house out of the city, the more remote the better. Not so hard to understand now, surely?

The first property he showed me was a loft apartment in the center of the city, "convenient for the nightlife". I put it to one side and sat waiting until he brought out another set of particulars, this time, we got the house bit right, but it was still in the city, too far in for my liking and split into two apartments.

"Now this one is only just on our books. A great place to entertain and you have use of a communal outdoor space which is a great bonus in the city I'm sure you will agree Mr. Hale."

This time, I put the sheets of paper down slightly more forcefully, he was either stupid or desperate to offload these particular properties, but he'd got the wrong customer here.

I leaned forward a little, speaking very low so he had to strain to hear me,

"Short term, isolated as possible, single residence. Shall we try again?"

I think he realized if he got it wrong this time he had lost me because he rummaged among some folders and came out holding a sheaf of printouts like the Holy Grail!

"This is perfect, its thirty miles from the city center surrounded by countryside. The nearest neighbor is ten miles in any direction but..."

I waited for the hammer to fall, it would be full of hippies, a commune, something out of left field so I just stared at him and he cleared his throat nervously,

"The owner was looking for something slightly longer term, six months minimum. I could contact him, but I'm not sure eight weeks would be long enough."

From the look of the folder, I would say the property hadn't been rented out for years but I took it from him and flicked through it before putting it down on his desk once more.

"Perfect, I'll take it on a six-month lease IF...I can move in right away."

He sagged with obvious relief beaming and holding out his hand.

"I'll contact him as soon as I can. Shall I give you a call later Mr. Hale?"

I shook my head crossing my legs,

"No, that's OK. I can wait."

He was a little intimidated, but he couldn't afford to argue, I might change my mind and he started ringing around trying to contact the owner.

He was relieved when after three calls and a quarter of an hour he finally got the OK from the owner and we were able to complete the paperwork. I gave him the whole six months rent up front and when he asked for a deposit I pointed out I would only be there eight weeks so he could rent it out again and the remaining four months rental would then be his if he kept quiet about it. He smiled rather nervously but seeing he would get no more from me he handed over the keys and paperwork in a crisp manila folder and shook my hand briefly.

"Good to do business with you, Mr. Hale. Any problems please ring me, my card is in with the paperwork."

I smiled once more and left him to take a deep breath and compose himself, knowing I had an unsettling effect on most people, and walked slowly back to my car making a mental note of any supplies I would need to take with me to my new temporary home.

I decided to start painting again so found an art supplies store and stocked up then grabbed some necessities from a nearby mall, towels, pillows, a sleeping bag and anything else that caught my eye then drove out to see my new home. It took almost as long to get through the city and out to the property as it did to drive here from Forks but when I saw it I was satisfied. It was a small log cabin with a wrap around porch and inside just needed tidying up, the dust was thick on everything and it looked like the rugs hadn't seen a beater in years. The paintwork was gloomy and the wall paper old fashioned and faded, but I wouldn't be spending that much time inside so it didn't really matter. I had a bolt hole where I could be alone to think and lick my wounds although something told me that I might be underestimating the loneliness of the place, was I going to meet someone out here? It seemed very unlikely but then life sometimes threw you a curve ball, I knew that only too well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Jasper**

I spent two days settling in, fielding calls from Rose and Esme checking up on me although I didn't tell them where I was, it seemed like something of an anti-climax, but they were genuinely concerned about me so I tried to sound happy and in truth, I felt better than I expected. Yes, it still hurt to lose Alice, she and I had been together, lovers, a long time and to find out that we weren't meant for each other was something of a blow. I would find my mate eventually I knew and that was what helped the process along. I even put up my easel and started sketching without really thinking about what I was creating. As I finally put the charcoal down I looked at the paper and was surprised to find I had sketched a woman's face, well more of a girl's face really. A pretty if gaunt looking face with slightly wild looking hair. Well. It might have been good for a Halloween poster, but I thought I could do better so I took it down but something stopped me from throwing it away, instead I lay it inside the artists folder I had bought and went out for a run.

My run took me all the way to the outskirts of the city before I pulled up, unsure why I was here. If there was something in the city that was drawing me on then arriving in dirty sweats with old running shoes probably wasn't the way to make a good impression so I turned around and made my way more slowly, and slightly puzzled, back to the house. Deciding to go back into the city although it was getting dark I showered and changed then got the car out and drove back, taking longer than my run had in the process, just another reason to hate cities! By the time I got parked up it was dark but there were plenty of lights in the city center although my footsteps took me away from the most populated area towards restaurants and bars that spread out from downtown. There were homeless people in alleyways here, much as in every city and I wondered how many would perish this winter and why humans allowed such misery these days of such wealth.

Something made me stop close to a group of youngsters huddled together for security and warmth. They hadn't been out here long, they looked too clean, too scared to have slept out in the open for more than a few weeks at the most, with one exception. At the back of the group was a huddled figure with a hacking cough who looked like they had been far too long on the streets and was coming to the end of a miserable existence. I found a shadowy spot and watched the group as they split up in twos and threes and wandered out of the alley to approach any passers-by and beg for money. They weren't very good at it but their youth and newness to the streets worked in their favor and several passers-by stopped and handed out a few coins here and there. But the huddled figure didn't move and I saw it was leaning against a low wall for support, one hand up to the mouth, a stained rag held to its mouth as a cough racked a frail looking body even under a blanket and coat. The coat and blanket looked pretty new and I wondered if this poor individual had received some charitable help. If so, it was not nearly enough and not nearly quick enough. That cough sounded pretty terminal to me although I didn't have a medical degree so I could be mistaken.

I was reluctant to move on, fascinated in a dreadful way at the theater before me. It was tragic, so many people living in poverty on the streets like this, reliant on what charity they could garner. I knew many had only themselves to blame, wrong choices made, drug dependency, alcohol abuse, violence, but others just thought they would find life better away from their friends and family only to find it wasn't, it was actually a million times worse. Eventually, though as night drew on the group huddled together again and I saw one of the younger kids hand a plastic cup of something steaming to the huddled figure, a simple act of kindness from one human to another, proof that these were not the doomed, not yet at least.

 **Bella**

I could feel alien eyes on us, not that it was an unusual feeling but somehow this was different, our little group was being watched intently. I moved just slightly so I could look into the street running parallel with our alley. It was dark and, at first, I could see nothing but as the others moved out to beg I had a better view. A coughing fit kept me busy for some time and the feeling of exhaustion that was never far away flooded me so I shut my eyes trying to ignore the pain in my chest, the struggle to breathe and the mounting fever raging in my body. When I finally gathered the strength to look again I spotted him watching us from the shadows across the street. Who was he? What did he want? Was he a threat? Sometimes men came to prey on the young girls who sometimes went with them for the price of a hot meal and some even came back with their fee but some just vanished into the night and were never seen again.

He didn't move, standing perfectly still more like a statue than a living breathing man. He wasn't dressed for the biting cold, no scarf or gloves or hat yet he never stamped his feet or blew on his hands and I became more uneasy trying to make myself small and invisible yet something told me I was safe from this man, that he wasn't here to harm me or anyone else. When he finally moved into the street light turning to make his way back wherever he came from I got a quick glimpse, enough to catch my struggling breath in my throat. I had seen that pale skin before, that unnatural stillness and those eyes...they were not the same. They looked lighter than the crimson eyes I had seen before, but I was certain he was one of them a vampire, so what was he here for? If not to hunt and kill? And I was certain that was not his intention.

Once he was gone I thought I had lost a wonderful opportunity to end my suffering and decided if he came back tomorrow night I would approach him and tell him I knew his secret, he was sure to kill me for that and I was tired and sick but too scared to end my own life. I sank to my knees and sipped at the hot chocolate, Colin my new Michael, had brought back for me. He knew I was far too sick to beg successfully, I was more likely to frighten people away and always shared what he got with me. I had tried to give him my waterproof jacket in return but he refused, I think he knew that without it I would sink into total collapse. After yet another coughing fit, worse than the last I croaked out a question but no one had seen the stranger watching us and assumed I was now seeing things in my fever, maybe they were right. That idea upset me more than anything because it meant he wouldn't be there the next night to help me end this torture.

I made up my mind that if I saw him if he did return I would make my way to him and reach out to see if he really was there. If not then maybe my time was close and I could sit down close my eyes and drift off. If he was real I would ask him for some money, if he gave it to me I would buy food and hot drinks and then tell him I knew what he was and see what he did. So, before tomorrow night, I had to find a way to say goodbye to my only friends, Colin and a young girl called Michelle. I wish there was some way to help them, I had tried telling them they would be better off going back home but Colin said he had no home, his parents were dead and he had run away from an abusive foster home while Michelle was hiding from a cousin who had tried to rape her and no one had believed her when she told her parents. Their reasons were like mine, no one could argue with them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Alice**

Two weeks of absolute heaven came to an end far too quickly, but Jasper had left so Justin could get to know the family and we as a couple could fit in so it would be unfair not to do just that. I did wonder if Justin might complain, but I should have known better.

"Of course, we should go back, Allie. Anyway, I'm looking forward to getting to know your family. I want to fit in, but I don't want to make it hard for Jasper, he's been a perfect gentleman and I can do no less."

I pulled him down and kissed him again, gaining another few hours before we finally got up and got ready to return to Forks. As I finished packing I stopped, I had a glimpse of Jasper watching the young girl and smiled. Justin put an arm around my waist,

"What did you see? I know that glazed look, Allie."

"He's found her Justin, now I know she'll be OK, they both will and I'm so happy."

We traveled back to Forks and the closer I got the more nervous I became, would the family really warm to Justin or would they see him as a rival to Jasper's position? I really hoped not and I thought Esme and Carlisle would be OK but Rose especially was close to Jasper and I wasn't at all sure how she would react. As we pulled up the door opened and Esme came running down the steps to put her arms around me,

"Alice, you look radiant."

Then she turned to Justin and took his hand,

"You are certainly good for my daughter. Come in and please ignore Emmett, he refuses to take down the Halloween Decorations until you've seen them, he's so proud of his handiwork!"

Inside I could see why Esme was glad to see us, the house was covered in fake cobwebs, giant spiders, huge white sheeted ghosts with glowing eyes, bowls of fake blood and bats that caught in my hair everywhere I turned. In the lounge, Emmett stood grinning widely still wearing the plastic fangs and crimson-lined black cape.

"OK, but don't you think it's a little OTT? Not to mention late for Halloween decorations?"

"Hey, they were epic! I took some to the school for the dance and everyone was wowed by them."

"Of course, they were Emmett but please...can I have my home back now?"

Justin rubbed his hands together,

"Well, Count Dracula where shall we start?"

Within minutes, Esme was shouting at the two of them to slow down as we were buffeted by the wind of their passing.

"Where are the others? I was hoping Rose would be here."

"Don't worry, she'll be back soon. She just went to pick up Carlisle, his car is in the garage, a sticking pump or something and I can tell you she was not happy when she found out he had called the garage instead of her!"

I hesitated,

"Is she going to be OK with Justin?"

"Yes, so don't worry. She had a long talk with Jasper yesterday which helped of course. She was only worried that he was in pain, but he's been extremely mature about the whole thing. Let's hope Justin does the same, is he really as crazy as Emmett? I'm not sure I can cope with two in one house."

As she said this she glanced at the two guys who were fighting with the giant spiders on the stairs and I couldn't help laughing,

"I think you might have to learn."

She agreed with me ruefully then ushered me past the two of them and upstairs pushing open the door of the guest suite and I could see it had been freshly decorated and refurbished.

"I did this for you, Alice. I didn't want to push Jasper out of his room and I thought you too might be more comfortable in your own space."

She looked at me anxiously waiting for a response and I hugged her,

"Thank you, Esme, it's perfect and I quite agree, our room always was more Jasper's than mine, well except for the closets that is."

"Yes well, I made sure to put in more this time so you won't be complaining about a lack of space. You will be staying won't you?"

Again there was the anxious tone,

"I hope so, Justin wants to make it work."

"So does Jasper although it's so difficult. If only he could find his mate too."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about that, I think he's very close to doing so."

Of course, I was grilled mercilessly after that and Esme felt much happier as did Rose when she got back and heard the latest. That was after she was almost knocked over by the two guys rushing past with the last of the ghosts taking them out and ceremonially burning them.

"Couldn't you have saved them for next year? There's plenty of room in the old boat house."

Emmett and Justin both looked affronted by Esme's suggestion,

"We have big plans for next year. Besides as soon as this is burned we plan on starting our next project, building a mechanical turkey for Thanksgiving."

We looked at each other then Rose held up a warning hand,

"Don't ask girls. Just nod politely and maybe they'll go away."

We soon settled into the family, far easier than I had expected in fact. Justin got on well with both Edward and Carlisle and of course, he and Emmett became the terrible twins. We hadn't seen their latest project yet, but there were a lot of strange noises coming from the attic and plenty of laughter. Justin struggled a little with our diet although he had been trying before I even saw him in anticipation. He drove away from Forks and well away from the Quileute lands on a couple of occasions, early on, when he felt he couldn't control his thirst, but Emmett soon took charge of teaching him fun ways to hunt and fun prey. Justin had never thought of mountain lion or grizzly and found them much more to his taste.

"That's because they are carnivores and their blood is that much richer."

From that day on Carlisle was his mentor in many ways, just as he had been to the rest of us when needed.

I wondered how Jazz was getting on, but I knew it wouldn't be fair to phone him and besides I had seen a little and I knew we would all be together again pretty soon. In the meantime, I helped Esme with the arrangements for the Thanksgiving Dinner in Forks Community Center. Every year the town put on a dinner for anyone who wanted to attend and transport was arranged for the elderly or anyone who couldn't get there under their own steam. Of course, all the posters contained the cryptic comment about the Turkey Who Escaped and of course as they went up well in advance so we would have a good idea of numbers, especially as we brought people from nearby dwellings too, we were hounded by people wanting to know more. By the day of the dinner, I thought we would all be ready to throttle two unnamed males and I wasn't alone!

 **Carlisle**

It was strange having Justin in the family in Jasper's place but then Esme pointed out that really he wasn't.

"Jasper's place in this family is unique to him. Justin has fitted in well as Alice's mate but don't forget it's going to be as strange for her seeing him with his new mate and she will have her own unique place too. This family is big enough to accommodate a few new additions and everyone will have their very own spot. I think by this Christmas we will all be one complete happy family again, I can feel it inside."

I hoped she was right, she usually was and the more I saw Justin slot in, even with Rosalie who didn't like strangers much, I thought she probably was on this occasion too, but time would tell. For now, I was just happy with all the bright eager volunteers I had for the Thanksgiving party as it was extremely popular and then we would have to gear up for Christmas, sometimes I wondered how humans managed the pace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Jasper**

Back at the house, I sat thinking about the girl whose face I had drawn and then the figure of the homeless person huddled down behind the others and quite obviously sick. Maybe I was preoccupied or something because it took me some time to understand that they were one and the same. Not only that but it was the girl who was drawing me to Portland, to that particular street and alley and the reason for that could only be that she, the poor wretch who was so close to dying, was, in fact, my mate.

I shot to my feet looking around. I couldn't bring her back here sick as she was, I had nothing to make the place comfortable for a human, far less a weak and seriously ill one. I stopped myself from running straight out to rescue her. Once I had her here I would not be able to leave her so I had to get everything just right first. But would I lose her if I delayed? I had never felt so conflicted in my life and then my phone buzzed insistently and I grabbed to looking at the screen. There was a message and opening it I read the few words with a small smile of relief.

"You have time. Let your head lead your heart Jazz. Alice xx"

I sighed with relief knowing that my beautiful friend of so many years was still looking out for me and that I owed her big time for this. I sent a quick thank you then grabbed paper and pen and started to write a comprehensive list of everything I could think of that I might need to keep my mate alive and comfortable as she recovered and I was determined that she would whatever it took. Once I finished the list I started preparing the house, building a fire in the family room and lighting it to air the place then turned on the water heater. I got one of the beds down and made it up with plenty of blankets and pillows. While the place warmed up I drove into town and filled my list which took longer than expected. Shopping for a human's needs, especially a sick one was harder than I had thought and I still needed to get her some meds so I went into the library and used one of their computers to look up possible reasons for a cough and fever I had detected.

In the end, I grabbed as much flu, cough and pain medication as I could along with energy drinks to help build her of sore throats and possible weakness I also stocked up on soups and easily swallowed foods. The last things I bought were two pairs of P. J's with butterflies and puppy's on them and a bouquet of flowers to brighten the room up. I was sure I had forgotten something, but we had enough to keep us going for a while.

As I drove back, the car full to bursting and suddenly realized it had never occurred to me that she wouldn't come home with me. She was my mate and I had confidence that she would feel the bond between us, however, sick she was. The next concern was if I would find her in the same spot and how to approach her. It looked like her friends were looking after her as best they could and they wouldn't be so keen on me taking her away, but that was a problem I would face when I got there.

I was in the city before dusk unable to wait any longer and it wasn't until I saw the same group in the entrance to the alley that I started to relax a little until I realized she wasn't with them. I cursed, what had happened? Where was she? At that moment, I felt a strange sensation and turned to see her approaching from behind me as if she had known I would be back today. I waited unsure what to do when she raised a hand and held it out to me feverish eyes not quite meeting mine.

"Can you spare some change? I'd really appreciate it."

Her voice was low and husky with coughing in between words. I could tell it took a lot to force the words out. I took out my wallet and handed her fifty dollars waiting to see what she would do before approaching the subject of my being here.

 **Bella**

I knew he would be back, I felt him getting closer and moved out of the alley to approach him from the rear. I wanted to see what he would do if I approached him for money. Most people flinched away or ignored us and those that did offer some change usually dropped it from a few inches into our outstretched hands as if scared they might be contaminated by our touch. But he handed over fifty bucks just like that and as our fingers touched I could feel it was cold and yearned for him to put it on my head which was burning up. I prayed I wouldn't have another coughing fit while I was with him, but that wasn't to be. I just couldn't seem to stop the coughing. He watched and I knew he was curious, wondering what I would do with so much money.

I turned and walked away, or, at least, tried to straighten my back and pace out, but my chest hurt too much to make a really good show of it, of course, the coughing didn't help either and I knew he had continued to watch me. There was a cafe just a few doors down that would serve us if we had the money, most just refused us entry even with the money. I was gone quite a while getting my order filled and came back out with a huge bag under one arm and a stack of full drink carriers in the other. If I coughed now I would lose it all so I choked it all back and just managed to stagger to the curb. Suddenly I felt the carriers taken from me and looked up, was I being mugged for a few drinks? I gazed into those strange colored eyes as he spoke with a soft southern drawl,

"Let me take those for you."

I nodded putting my free hand to my mouth as the coughing started again and he waited patiently until I finished and continued to follow me to my group where I shared out the sandwiches and donuts while he gave the carriers to my friends who fell on them with gratitude.

I saved a single sandwich for myself, I knew I was dying and it seemed a waste to deny the others food that would be useful to them. Slumping down to my usual spot I tried to chew but my mouth was dry and I felt sick. I dropped it into my lap and started coughing again but when I finished, this time, a hand came into view holding a cup of still warm coffee which I took gratefully recognizing the pale skin and clean nails of the stranger. As I sipped it through cracked and bleeding lips he crouched down and I stopped long enough to speak, this was it, my chance to get some relief from my suffering but even as I spoke I knew I was right but not in the way I expected.

"I know what you are and I know your kind are killers."

"I thought that might be the case but I would never harm you and I am not a killer, not of your kind anyway. My name is Jasper Hale, what's yours?"

I Don't really know what made me answer, but it seemed important to both of us that he knew my name,

"It's Bella."

Even that much effort made me cough again and he steadied the cup until I finished, my friends watching the pair of us warily.

"Well Bella, I'm taking you off the streets. I have a place a way out of the city where you can get warm and build up your strength."

I looked into his eyes, saw the sincerity in them and decided I wanted to go, whatever the consequences.

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

Four words I never expected to hear and couldn't really take in, how could he even think he was in love with me? I was too tired and felt too sick to argue the point with him so I just nodded and he lifted me up into his arms. My friends moved in unhappy at this and I just managed a wan smile and a low,

"It's OK, I want to go."

It was just enough, they moved back still looking unhappy and as he carried me through them ignoring the filth on my clothes and the rancid smell of my long unwashed body I saw him hand Colin a handful of dollar bills.

"That should get you something to eat for a few days. I promise I will look after Bella."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Bella**

I felt strange, light-headed but somehow safer than I had been for years despite being in the arms of a vampire and all alone. I was so sick I really didn't care what happened to me, death was something I almost welcomed. I had until I had felt his strong arms around me. He lay me gently on the back seat of the car and covered me up with a soft blanket that smelled new. As soon as the engine started up he turned the heater on and the movement of the vehicle rocked me to sleep despite my cough and the raging headache. I tried to remember the last time I had been in a vehicle of any kind, it was many years ago and it took me on a trip into hell. A trip I thought I would never survive.

 **Jasper**

I felt Bella's emotions slow as she fell asleep and was grateful, she was so sick and so weak I knew warmth and sleep could only help and the quicker we got there the better so once I knew she was asleep I put my foot down watching out for any other vehicles or speed traps as I did so. The last thing I needed now was to be stopped for speeding! I drew up as close to the house as possible hoping to keep Bella from the evening chill if I could and picked her up carefully making sure she would continue to sleep and took her straight inside where the warmth from the log fire and its gentler glow, as well as the heater, had made the interior cozy. I didn't bother turning on any lights, there was enough from the hearth for now and as I lay her frail form on the bed she started to stir then suddenly she was racked by a terrible cough that went on so long she was fighting for breath by the end.

I wiped the mucus from her mouth and helped her sit up resting against the pillows then pulled off the heavy boots, worn thin at the sole and smiled at the two pairs of fairly new thick socks she wore underneath, something told me that these along with the new waterproof jacket she sported may have had something to do with Alice, bless her kind heart. Bella's feet were dirty and the nails needed attention but for now, I just wanted her to be warm and feel safe.

"Could I use the bathroom?"

She swung her legs off the bed and almost fell, she was weaker than I had feared so I took her in my arms again and carried her up to the bathroom glad I had thought to turn the small heater on in there just in case. Once safely seated on the edge of the bath I left her to it just pointing out the toiletries and towels all new and still packaged that were for her use. She smiled faintly,

"I don't think I have the strength to do more than use the toilet but thanks."

I smiled and pulled the door to but waited close by in case she needed help.

 **Bella**

A real bathroom all to myself, it seemed like a dream and as I sat on the toilet relieved I had as long as I wanted, I looked around. The place smelled clean and fresh with a spotless floor and a real glass mirror over the washbasin. Looking into the mirror, I didn't recognize the wreck that stared back hollow-eyed, with flushed cheeks and split lips. I looked like a cadaver and I guessed I was pretty close to being one as the floor suddenly heaved, the walls spun faster and faster and I felt my stomach heave. Desperately I pulled up my pants and turned to vomit into the toilet bowl but there was nothing in my stomach and dry heaves turned into a coughing fit so violent I hit my head on the porcelain and slumped to the floor crying in my misery.

I should have realized he wasn't far away, suddenly he was there lifting me up and holding me close with one hand while wiping my mouth with a washcloth. His face came in and out of focus, but the one constant was the look of concern in his eyes, the first person who had cared about me since I lost my parents so many years ago. As my head pounded I tried to think how long it had been but years melted into one another and the innocent child became the street urchin and finally just another of the invisible yet still hunted and unwanted homeless people on the cities streets. My vision dimmed and I felt as if I were cooking from the inside as an iron band tightened around my chest making it difficult to breathe.

 **Jasper**

Worried now because there was a bruise on her forehead to add to the rest of her woes I carried her back downstairs. It was pointless trying to clean her up properly she was too sick to be bathed or put in the shower so I grabbed a basin and filled it with warm soapy water and some of the newly washed clothes and fluffy towels I had warmed in front of the fire and as she lay only half with me I cleaned her face noting how pretty she was under all the dirt and gauntness that I knew would go once I had her hydrated and fed properly. Once her face was clean I persuaded her to take some cough medicine and Tylenol for her fever but I knew I needed antibiotics and cursed they wouldn't be here until the morning. I had obtained them through a friend of Carlisle's and he was sending them by Fed Ex to me.

She was too weak and weary to talk so I just kept up a quite monolog telling her about me, my human life and what I was now without any horror stories, she didn't need to know everything, not yet. As I did so I washed her feet and ankles and then stripped off the jacket to reveal two thick jumpers that were more holes than wool and thick with grease and dirt, Bella had been on the streets for years, that much was clear. She tensed slightly as I pulled the first one off.

"Don't worry Bella, I won't hurt you but I think you'll feel better if I can get these layers off and just give you a bed bath, I'm not a doctor but my foster dad is so I should be able to manage that much. Then we'll get you into bed properly and you can rest."

I calmed her nerves and stripped off the rest of her top clothes before sponging the worst of the dirt from her body and helping her on with one of the new pajama tops then settling her back on the pillows where she lay utterly exhausted. Deciding she'd had enough I left her old pants on and sat with her holding her hand and talking quietly until she slipped into sleep looking more peaceful if more flushed with fever. I would feel better when the antibiotics arrived but until then I would watch her and try to bring the fever down with cold compresses and if she woke I gave her iced drinks to sip along with more cold remedies and cough medicine.

I can honestly say I had never been so scared in my life as I was in the middle of the night when she woke in an agitated state, more flushed than ever and calling for her mom. Tears flowed down her hot face and all I could do was to hold her close and use my gift to calm her and pray she wouldn't die on me. I could have changed her I suppose and if I had been convinced she was dying then I would have, but it seemed so unfair on her and she trusted me, I wouldn't betray that trust by turning her into some creature that she recognized as a killer. I wondered if it was a vampire that had turned her into an orphan, on the streets with nobody to care for her. Well if so then this vampire would do all in his power to make reparation for that act.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Bella**

I was dreaming and for once it was wonderful, unlike my usual dark dreams of death, blood and the fight to exist, to escape and to stay alive although I had no idea why I had struggled so long and hard. It wasn't as if I had anything to live for, my parents were dead, I was a crazy deranged killer with no relatives, no home and no one who gave a damn if I died. This time though was different, I was warm, on a soft bed and beside me was an angel...so maybe I was dead. Maybe my poor weak body had finally given up the unequal struggle and I had laid down on the cold hard ground of the alley and closed my eyes for the very last time. If so then death wasn't so awful, I was finally at peace.

It was only when I began to cough, a long hacking cough that choked me with mucus that I realized I wasn't dead and it had been just a dream but as I opened my eyes, my body on fire but a cool hand on my forehead I understood it had only been partially a dream. The angel was still here with a cool drink to soothe my burning throat and something to ease my tight chest.

I could feel soft blankets with my fingers and a cool material against my skin. Beneath me was indeed a soft mattress and the only light came from a crackling log fire that filled the room with its noise and the scent of burning pine resin. His face wasn't in focus but the voice washed over me like soothing waters and I found myself stretching out a hand to touch it. He didn't move away or flinch, he came closer so I could feel his cold skin, smooth as marble and as I blinked the golden eyes came into focus.

"Jasper?"

"Yes? Can I get you something?"

I shook my head and closed my eyes again, I had just wanted to be sure he really was there, that was all.

 **Jasper**

I had been relieved when she opened her eyes and spoke even though I knew she was only partly awake and in a fever. She moaned and I heard odd words, not enough to make out her life but sufficient to know there was almost as much horror in it as I had experienced. She had been held captive somewhere and it sounded like she had been ill-treated at best and tortured at worst. I determined once she was well again that she would never suffer again but know only happiness and comfort. She was my mate and she would feel safe and loved for the rest of eternity. She had grabbed my hand as she fell asleep again and I sat beside her feeling the fire race through her veins As her poor weak human body tried to fight off the infection that ravaged it. If as I suspected Alice had not only seen Bella but done enough to save her life long enough for me to find her then I owed my ex a lot and I knew Bella would win this fight, she would survive with my help and we would be happy together.

I was relieved to see the antibiotics arrive and woke Bella to start them off, giving her sips of cold water and more cough medicine and flu remedies to help her fight for survival. It was a long day, I hated the feeling of helplessness that came over me from time to time. I wanted to win this fight for her, but it wasn't my battle, all I could do was stay at her side and pray even though I knew she would be OK in the end, I hated to see her suffer. She didn't talk much, she slept most of the time, but she held my hand most of that day unless I had to leave her side to replenish the fire or make her soup or get more medicine down. I had worried I might have gone over the top with the amount of stuff I bought but decided I'd gauged it just about right and it meant I didn't have to make any emergency trips to the store, I couldn't bear the thought of leaving her.

Three days had passed before the antibiotics started to work their magic and the fever subsided enough that I felt Bella would be OK. She was weak, thin and very frail, but I could work my own magic on that. I kept up a constant stream of warm drinks, soup, small amounts of sweet rice and yogurts, scrambled eggs, anything I thought might tempt her and every time she managed a few mouthfuls I felt I had scored a victory. She was determined not to use the camping toilet I brought for her so I carried her upstairs each time enjoying the feeling of her closeness as she laid a weary head on my shoulders. We talked or at least I talked, she seemed content to listen as I told her tales of my exploits with Peter and with Emmett. Of the family, sweet Esme and compassionate Carlisle, the clown like giant that was Emmett, the more aloof but warm-hearted Rosalie, Edward the rather pompous younger "brother", and, of course, my own darling Alice and her husband to be. She had text me the news along with the date and said she looked forward to meeting my mate in the fullness of time.

I wondered how Bella would take to them all, I knew they would love her, because I did, but also because she was so loveable, so warm-hearted and kind. Even in her own darkest hour, she had thought of others and given away almost everything she had bought with the money I had given her. I knew she was feeling better on the fourth afternoon when she sat up with a bit of a struggle and asked if she could try some toast.

"I haven't had toast for years and my mom used to make it hot with melted butter that dripped down your chin...if you have any that is, it doesn't really matter."

The last was when she realized she had actually asked for something, almost as if it was a crime.

"Of course. Did she make it in front of the fire?"

Bella smiled and her eyes lit up but this time with the joy of a happy memory and not fever.

"Yes, she had a long toasting fork and I used to watch as it turned from white to a golden brown."

I found a suitable twig and stripped the bark then toasted the bread on the log fire much to her delight. That first time she only managed half a slice, but it was progress, tiny steps, but we were getting there.

The next day she asked if she might sit up in the chair for a while so I helped her from the bed and over to an armchair I pulled up closer to the fire. While I had the opportunity I stripped the bed of its fever dampened sheets and she looked over embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, let me do that."

I raised an eyebrow,

"When you are well enough don't worry I'll find you plenty to do but until then you sit and rest. It's not a problem."

"Will you come and sit with me, Jasper? When you've finished?"

I nodded and remade the bed with fresh linen in record time, almost at vampire speed but not quite, I didn't want to freak her out after all.

"So, do you want to talk about anything in particular?"

"No, but I think I should tell you something."

"Whatever it is it can wait Bella."

"I don't think so. I remember telling you I knew what you were, I think I called you a killer. I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be, I'm sure you had your reasons."

She nodded and I saw her lip begin to tremble so I took her hand and calmed her just a little.

"I do, but I was wrong to judge you on the actions of another. You know when I realized what you were I was glad in a way. I thought you could put me out of my misery, I never expected such kindness, to hear you say you love me."

I could see her eyes were getting heavy, but she struggled to get the words out.

"He killed my parents, a vampire...I was a little girl, eight or nine I think...we were out in the woods...collecting wood...daddy let me...hold...the ax and then...he was there...so much blood...my mom was screaming, but all I can remember was …...the blood...my hands were red...I tried to save them with the ax...blood...bloo"

She fell asleep, but she was still, agitated so I sent her enough lethargy and calm that she became instantly more peaceful then picked her up and put her back into the freshly made bed then lay down beside her and cradled her in my arms to make her feel safe.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Bella**

When I woke next I was beginning to feel better, my head wasn't pounding and my chest was far easier, whatever meds Jasper had been giving me, they were working. Now I felt the stickiness and sweat of the fever all over me and I was aware that I didn't smell very savory. Jasper who had understood I was awake was there at my side holding a glass of water and more pills, I would be rattling soon but I took them without a word and he smiled as if able to read my mind.

"I'd really like to take a bath if that's OK, but I don't have anything clean to put on. I wondered if perhaps you might..."

I was going to ask for a loan of tee shirt and pants, but he just grinned.

"I took the liberty of shopping for you. Just enough to tide you over. It's in the bedroom next to the bathroom, help yourself and if you need any help to wash your hair or anything, just shout. In the meantime, I'll get you some breakfast. What would you like?"

That threw me, apart from the toast I had requested of him I hadn't had the luxury of choosing what to eat for years. He saw the panic in my eyes and nodded,

"Scrambled eggs it is then, bacon too?"

I nodded, my stomach rumbling loudly, and climbed out of bed my face reddening as I did so.

"Take your time Bella, you have all the time in the world now."

I went upstairs slowly, still weak and a little wobbly but a thousand times better than I could ever remember. The water was piping hot and soon the bathroom was full of steam and the scent of the bubble bath I had tipped in a little too liberally. It would be a miracle if I didn't send it over the edge to the floor when I stepped in! I spent a long time just soaking and enjoying the wonderful feeling of being warm and clean at last. I used the nail brush, still wrapped in cellophane when I found it, on my finger and toe nails glad I had noticed clippers on the counter, my nails were terrible. When I reluctantly decided I'd been in long enough I stepped out wrapping a huge cream towel around my body and another round my hair which I had managed to wash by myself with the shower attachment.

Looking in the mirror I frowned, I looked like a stick woman with my hollow cheeks, but at least, my eyes were clear of the fever glint and when I smiled I didn't look so horrific. I used everything including the lotions and sprays smiling as I did so then wandered through to the bedroom where two bags sat on the bed. Tipping them out I found three sets of everything, jeans, shirts, tee shirts, underwear, socks, even slippers and a pair of sneakers and laid out beside them were a jacket, gloves, and a scarf. I tried things on and found everything fitted pretty well, he had a good eye! When I was dressed I went back into the bathroom to try doing something with my hair but when I unwound the towel all I could see was a mass of tangles and I groaned, I was going to have to cut most of it off!

Jasper called me then for breakfast so with a sigh of resignation I went downstairs to eat. He didn't say anything, but he did grin as he put a small plate of scrambled egg and bacon in front of me. I began to eat slowly, I knew if I ate it as I wanted I would probably be sick and he sat down next to me and took a clump of my hair in his hand,

"It's pretty tangled."

"I know, I didn't have a brush or mirror, sorry."

I didn't mean to sound snappy, but mercifully he ignored my tone,

"Would you like me to try untangling it for you after breakfast?"

As he let go I turned to him, a forkful of egg halfway to my mouth,

"Would you?"

"Of course, I would do anything for you, Bella, I love you."

I didn't know what to say so I carried on eating, but good to his word he cleared the table and washed up refusing my help then took my hand and guided me to a chair by the fire and sat behind me gently working his fingers through my hair.

"You have beautiful hair, Bella."

"My mom used to say that when she brushed it for me. I was a little girl then of course."

"How old are you now Bella?"

I shrugged,

"I'm not really sure, time ceases to mean much when you live on the streets."

He must have detected the pain in my words because he changed the subject, asking if the clothes were OK and if there was anything else I needed. His very gentleness and calm presence helped me relax again and I was surprised when he finally got up to make me coffee.

"You have to drink plenty of fluids. We've been sitting here over an hour."

I looked at him in shock,

"Over an hour? How did it go so quickly?"

"I guess because we were both just content. Anyway look what I've managed to do, I think you'll be surprised."

I went to the mirror hanging in the small hallway and gasped, one side of my head was still like a haystack but my hair the other side looked almost normal. A few more washes and brushes and it would be as I remembered it. I smiled and there he was standing behind me, his cool hand came up and stroked my cheek,

"I thought you were beautiful the first time I saw you, but I had no idea."

I turned into his embrace and he pulled me close laying my head gently on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Bella, whatever happens, you will have me at your side from this day on. I will never harm you or allow anyone else to."

He spoke the truth, the conviction in his every word was powerful, so powerful it made me feel humble.

We stayed like this for a few minutes and then he drew me back to the fire where a small table had been set with cookies, hot chocolate complete with a couple of small marshmallows floating in it, and a glass of water with some medication which I took without complaint.

"I'll be like an elephant if you keep feeding me up like this."

"If you were I'd still love you but I think you've got a way to go yet."

He wrapped a hand around my wrist and I could pull free with ease,

"See, there's a good test."

We both laughed and then he settled back to untangling the rest of my hair while I told him a little of my travels from Arizona where I had been born to Portland where he found me but without any of the worst bits and certainly without the horrific aftermath of losing my parents, that could wait a while.

He knew I wasn't telling him the whole story but he never asked any questions and I knew instinctively he would wait until I felt the time was right to tell him everything. How could this have happened? How could I have gone from a pathetic, lonely, dying street dweller to the love of a vampire and a total transformation in such a short time? It was a miracle and I wanted it to last for eternity, I had known such horrors, such pain, and this was like heaven to me.

As he patted my cheek again I understood he had finished and I went back to admire his work.

"If we tie it back in a ponytail for now I'll get some conditioner for you and work it in, some vitamins and oils and it will be perfect."

Again I turned and this time, he held me a little longer and kissed the top of my head before dragging me back into the kitchen to decide what to have for lunch.

"After which my beauty you will take a nap by the fire while I sneak out for a while."

I felt panic building in my chest, but he shook his head,

"I'm sorry but I have to go Bella or I may become a danger to you. I need to feed too you know. I promise I won't be long, though."

Of course, he hadn't left me for more than a few minutes since I arrived and I hadn't seen him eat but of course, he was a vampire so?

He winked,

"It's either deer or elk on the menu but don't worry, I'll be as quick as I can."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Bella**

The days seemed to go by so fast once I started to regain my health and strength. Jasper was at my side constantly checking I was feeling OK and eating and drinking properly. I had spent so long on the streets only eating and drinking when the opportunity arose that I was out of the habit of getting myself a coffee or a sandwich. He was actually a very good cook and I found myself looking forward to meal times. He would lay the little table in the kitchen as if it were a dinner party and serve me as if I were a Princess. As I ate he would sit opposite and tell me stories, about his childhood and his human family then about the family he had now and I discovered that the couple who had supplied the food and drink and the care packages to our group of street people were actually a part of that family, looking after me until he got there. I learned about the mating bond and how it had drawn him to me in Portland.

"Do you feel it at all Bella? I don't know if humans feel it like we do."

I thought about this for a moment, I wasn't used to having long conversations and it took me a while to construct the sentences but he never showed any impatience, he just waited patiently.

"I knew you were there, watching and when we finally met I knew you would never hurt me even though I had seen what a va...well what your kind were capable of."

He nodded, I knew I had told him a little in my delirium, but he never asked for more and I didn't feel able to go through it all just yet, but I knew I would tell him... eventually.

He told me about the blood lust that afflicted newborn vampires and I wondered if it had been a new vampire who attacked my family, I guess I would never know for sure.

"I remember you telling me that you love me and you have done nothing to disprove that, but I don't really understand why."

"Does there have to be a reason for a man to fall in love with a woman, especially a beautiful and sweet kind woman."

I blushed, I didn't see myself in that light, but I was so glad that he did.

"Do you feel strong enough to take a drive? It might do you good to get some fresh air."

I nodded,

"Thank you yes it would be nice. Where are we going?"

"Well, I thought you might want to buy some more clothes and maybe get your hair done properly."

I made a face,

"I don't have any money for clothes Jasper or a hairdresser, besides I like my current hairdresser."

He came round and kissed the top of my head running his fingers through my much more silky feeling hair.

"Well, I guess I can live with that but clothes you need. Besides wouldn't you like to choose your own? Buy some perfume, makeup, anything?"

I felt my heart beating faster but more from his closeness than the offer.

"Are you sure? I can't pay you back."

"Bella, you pay me back purely by being here with me. Besides money is not a problem for me. Whatever I have is yours and I would love to help you shop."

As he said that he laughed, a strange kind of laugh, and I tackled him about it.

"Well, my ex was a serial shopper and I used any excuse to get out of going with her so she's going to find all this hilarious."

I was a little nervous about the idea of coming face to face with his ex-partner even though we had almost met before, but he just smiled,

"Don't worry Bella, Alice is going to be so happy I found my mate, it will stop her from feeling guilty."

After dinner, we drove back to the city and the closer we got the more nervous I became. I was suddenly terrified he might be taking me back to that alley, to my old life but no. He pulled into a huge mall and took my hand as we walked through the various stores giving me time to become accustomed to the crowds before suggesting we start looking for things to buy. I held on to him tightly, afraid he might disappear but he stuck to me like glue which was reassuring. He never pushed me into buying anything, just gave his opinion when asked and added a few things I had admired but put back as too expensive.

"My wife will look like a princess, nothing is too good for her."

"Your wife?"

That had stunned me and he had the grace to look embarrassed himself,

"Sorry, that slipped out. You are quite right, I haven't even asked you yet, but I will and I want you to have everything you want, I want you to look pretty and be warm and comfortable, I want your years on the streets to become a distant memory apart..."

I had almost interrupted him there, but he carried on,

"Apart from those friends you made. Those who looked out for you and those who you looked out for in return. After all, it's the only way you made it out there."

I smiled and stood on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek,

"How is it you always know just what to say?"

He shrugged and held up a silky dress with a plunging neckline in a pale coffee color.

"What do you think?"

"Where would I wear something like that?"

The suggestive grin he gave me had me blushing and I shook my head so he put it back but when we reached the check out with two armfuls of clothes there it was and she rang it through before I could say anything, but I did whisper in his ear,

"Hell will freeze over before I wear that."

"Then let's hope the temperature starts to plummet darlin'."

I groaned, he really was incorrigible!

Once home he carried the bags upstairs and I followed him shattered, but not wanting to show it. Of course, that made no difference, he knew anyway and insisted I take a nap once I had hung up my purchases enjoying the feel of the clean new clothes I could now wear. I hopped into bed yawning and he came over to sit beside me.

"I'll be gone for a little while, but you'll be safe here. I promise to be as quick as I can."

I nodded, I knew he was going to hunt and was grateful he told me and didn't just leave but then Jasper was so thoughtful he would never do that.

"If I am not here when you wake up don't forget your tablets and warm up some soup or, at least, get yourself something to eat. I don't want you falling through the cracks in the floorboards."

Now that was a laugh, I had put on, at least, half a stone already, but I admit you could still see my ribs just a little and my face needed to fill out a little more, but I was getting better by the day.

I should have known he would be back by the time I woke up, there he was holding a tray containing hot buttered toast with honey drizzled on it and a mug of steaming hot chocolate. Also, on the tray was a red rose in a silver bud holder and a small box tied up with a blue bow. I looked at it suspiciously,

"You can't keep spending money on me Jasper."

"Why not? I have no one else I want to spend it on. Besides this is important. Go on, open it."

I did so a little apprehensively only to find a pair of pretty sapphire teardrop earrings.

"They're beautiful. Thank you."

I kissed him while he held the tray steady then started on my toast only to stop as I saw what dangled from the rose, a gold ring with a solitaire diamond in its center. I gasped and took it off holding it by the blue ribbon that had attached it to the rose. Next thing I knew the tray was gone and he knelt at the side of the bed holding my left hand in his and taking the ring from me with the other,

"I told you I wanted you to be my wife. Will you marry me, Bella?"

There wasn't a second's hesitation, I knew this was right and managed a whispered "yes" as he slid the ring on my finger where it glowed, echoing my inner glow of happiness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Jasper**

I could hardly believe it, I had found my heart's desire and she had agreed to marry me. I knew this was fast but I was determined not to lose her and we both knew this was right, the only way to go forward. Now I had the ring on her finger I could relax a little and we could talk more about the future but first it was important to me to hear of her past so I never did anything to hurt her in the future. She was reluctant but once I explained my reasons she settled down by the fire beside me on the shaggy rug I had purchased to make the place more homely and began to talk. She stared into the fire, not at me and I wondered if that were to hide the horror in her eyes or because she was scared she might see something in my expression as she related what had happened to her.

"My life was normal, happy until I was eight or nine, then my parents took me on a camping trip in the desert and we came across a man, well not a man, a vampire. Dad and I had been collecting wood for a campfire when we heard my mom scream. By the time we ran back to the tent she was dead, the vampire was standing over her, blood trickling down his chin and when he saw us he smiled. I was terrified and my dad stood in front of me, tried to push me away, he shouted at me to run. Then the vampire was on him tearing at his neck to get to his blood. I grabbed the ax my dad dropped and tried to stop him, but it was no good. When he dropped my dads dead body to the ground he smiled at me, laughed as I tried to hack at him with the ax which didn't do anything to him. I thought I was next and I think I must have tried to run and tripped over. Anyway, when I got up he was gone, he left me alive still grasping the ax. I didn't know at the time, but I think he heard someone coming because a few minutes later a group of hikers appeared."

She stopped to take a sip of coffee and I hugged her,

"You don't have to go on Bella, the past is behind you. I know how horrific that must have been for you. To see your parents murdered in that way."

She shook her head,

"That was the easy bit Jasper, it got harder after that. I gave one the ax, I was shaking and I had been sick so they wrapped me in a blanket and one fished the car keys from my dad's pocket and drove me back to the nearest town. When the police heard what they had seen I was taken to the local hospital while the police went to find out what happened and took statements from the hikers and then me. I guess I should have known they wouldn't believe me but I was just a child, I trusted adults, at least until after that. I was confused and scared and they sent me to a special clinic for disturbed children when they discovered I had no relatives. At least, they called it a clinic but it was really a prison for violent children, you see they thought I had killed my parents with the ax and blamed it on a vampire. After all, everyone knows vampires don't exist."

I didn't know what to say, this had all happened a long time ago but from her posture and the quaver in her voice I could tell it was as fresh to her as if it had happened only yesterday.

"How long were you there? In the clinic?"

"I'm not sure, about three or four years I guess. They tried all kinds of treatments on me, drugs that made me violently sick or hallucinate, electric shock therapy, cold baths, it was like living in a torture chamber and I realized it would never stop until I told them what they wanted to hear, that I was a killer, that I had killed my mom and dad, the only two people I loved in this world. Once I learned I admitted my guilt and the torture eased but I was put on strong drugs that kept me drowsy all the time. They said I would have to stay here until I became an adult when I would be assessed to see if I was safe to be allowed out into the world again."

She shivered and I took the mug from her and wound my arms around her holding her tight and reassuring her that she was safe, that I was there to protect her and nothing like it would ever happen again.

"So you stayed there until...no, you aren't old enough to have been released the normal way are you? Not to have been on the streets so long."

She shook her head,

"I knew I wouldn't survive to be released so I started hoarding my medication instead of taking it, I tricked the staff into believing I was cooperative and meek. Then I saw a chance and took it, one day when the laundry van delivered I was there and I sneaked out in the dirty sheet bin. I started running and kept on running. I was terrified they would find me and I would be taken back to that evil place. It's not difficult to hide among the street dwellers, they are invisible to most people and there are some kind people out there."

"Like the guy who helped you when, Alice saw you and Colin, the guy who made sure you got your share?"

"Yes, some of them have stories just as horrific if not worse but they have good hearts. I was taken under Michael's wing when I first joined the street people. He protected me from the vultures who were always looking for fresh blood to pimp or hook on drugs. He taught me to look after myself and that there was still kindness in the world. He would listen to me as I talked about what happened to me and held me close as I cried for my parents when I went cold turkey to get off the drugs the clinic had been pumping me full of. I thought I'd been clever not taking my meds, but they were putting them in my drinks and food too, they were cleverer than me you see."

Again I held her closer and kissed the top of her head,

"But you survived, you beat them, Bella."

"Only just, if not for you I would have died on those streets. It happens all the time to those living on the streets. You get a cold or an injury, sometimes just an infected scratch or cut and then your body loses its strength and you become more and more sick until one day you just lay down and close your eyes...and never open them again. They are called the lucky ones, their suffering is finally over because it's the inevitable end for all those out there. I was ready to die, tired of fighting with no hope of turning my life around and then...then I looked up and there you were, my savior."

"I will always be here for you Bella and thank you for telling me all this, from this day your life will be filled with love and warmth, happiness and everything you could ever need or want. I would like to make this Christmas your best ever."

"Christmas? I'm not sure I even remember that. On the streets, it means more free food and drinks, some opportunities to get your hands on clean clothes and new shoes. It's not a celebration so much as an opportunity to make sure you survive the winter."

"Don't you remember any Christmases before you ran away from the clinic?"

"Not really, it's best not to look back when you have no future, it just makes it more bleak. Self-preservation."

"Then this year will be your first in a new life, your life as my wife if you'll agree to marry me now."

She finally turned to look at me shocked,

"Now?"

"Why not? It's Thanksgiving next week and I think that would be an apt time for us to get married. I'll give thanks for your survival until I could find you."

Her laughter was quiet but warm,

"I'm the one who has most to be thankful for, are you sure?"

"Yes Bella, I'm very sure. I want to give you everything you have missed in your life, love, a family, someone who loves you, a home..."

She stopped my words with her lips and her agreement was lost in the sweetness as our lips met.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Bella**

I felt like I was in a special dream, one where miracles happened, fairy tales came true. I had not only become engaged but now I had a date for my wedding, December 1st, the beginning for the festive season or so I was told. Well I had plenty to celebrate although I had no idea what kind of a wedding it would be with just the two of us and no one to give me away. Actually I had no one at all, not to congratulate me or help me prepare, no one to plan with and suddenly I felt very lost and suddenly scared. Whether Jasper realized this or not he surprised me with a question as he brought me my breakfast in bed, something he did every day and always with a rose bud in its silver holder.

"Bella I have something to ask you but please don't feel pressured into agreeing."

Now I was tense and sat up swallowing nervously,

"OK."

"I spoke to Esme and Carlisle last night, just to tell them I had found you and that we were getting married on the first. I'm afraid Esme wanted to meet you, she would be honored if she could help you in any way as you don't have anyone but she understands if you would rather not rely on a stranger."

I thought about this, why should she be so sweet as to offer her help to a girl she didn't even know? Was she nervous that Jasper was rushing into something? Would she try to talk him out of it? He took my hand in his sitting down beside me and kissing me gently calming my fears with just his touch.

"I'm afraid Esme is very motherly, she loves her "children" and she can't wait to meet the newest member of the family but if you like we can wait until after the wedding, until you are ready."

"What if I'm never ready?"

It was a question borne of utter desperation but he just smiled,

"I can wait, as long as it takes and they will still love you just the same. I told her I would give you her offer but there is no pressure on you to accept."

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course, you have twelve days to prepare, take your time."

It hit me then, less than two weeks! How was I supposed to find something to wear when I had no money and no idea. We hadn't even chosen a venue!

He pointed to a small cream envelope on the tray,

"You might like to open that."

I took it with trembling fingers and pulled the flap up tipping the contents onto the bed. Inside was a photograph of a ranch house and a folded letter. I unfolded it puzzled,

Bella,

You don't know us yet but we are Jasper's closest friends and he told us of your plans to get married. We would be thrilled if you would consider coming here for your wedding. The place is nothing grand but we have a friend who would be only too happy to conduct the service and its quiet here. Hoping to hear from you soon and to meet you sooner or later.

Love Charlotte and Peter Whitlock xx

I put the letter down tears of gratitude at their kindness filling my eyes,

"They don't even know me. Why would they be so sweet and generous?"

He put a finger under my chin to lift my head and wiped away my tears with a cool finger.

"Because you make my life complete Bella, that's why but again its your decision. I'm happy with whatever you decide."

 **Jasper**

I just wanted Bella to be happy and if getting married in the courthouse with two witnesses dragged in off the street was what she wanted that was fine. I was happy that my friends and family had come up with their offers too though. I guess I should have expected a more aggressive sales pitch from Peter but then sometimes he amazed me by acting way out of character. This soft sell was probably the best way to approach the fragile woman who held my heart right now though. I left Bella to finish her breakfast and get ready for a morning shopping for something to wear, I didn't care if it were jeans and a shirt or the full white gown as long as she was happy. I had a few things to sort out, like getting a license which my friend Darius was busy organizing as Bella had no legal status, no paperwork or anything but Darius was on the job and with his wizardry it would appear just like magic in time,just when needed.I liked the idea of a December wedding, I just wished it could be as magical as my beautiful mate deserved.

I went outside to chop more wood only to find the store almost empty, but then I hadn't had much time to refill it watching over Bella. I knew it would be some time before she came down, the lure of hot water on tap was something she couldn't resist and I didn't blame her after so many years of no bathroom facilities at all. So, I went off in the car to order a load and buy her some fresh flowers, she loved flowers, all kinds but especially roses and carnations. I think because the colors and scents were so strong and pretty, just like her. I left a note telling her where I had gone just in case she beat me down but I doubted it, I knew my way around here now, all the quick little back roads.

 **Bella**

I spent far too long in the shower as always unable to drag myself away from the warm water and smell of the strawberry shampoo Jasper had bought me then chose something to wear. If I were going to shop for a wedding outfit I should put on something easy to slip off although I had no idea what to buy. What did a girl who had no one to see her get married wear? Of course Jasper would but as far as he was concerned I could wear a towel or an old pair of jeans and a tatty shirt, he was only concerned that I said I do. Suddenly, for the first time in years I missed my mom, it was something I hadn't allowed myself, it was a weakness and weaknesses killed you on the streets. I missed her so much it hurt and it took me some time to pull myself together. She was gone, dead many years now but I did have a sort of mom if I wanted, one only too happy to help me, if I could allow myself to trust her that was. I decided on a baggy sweater and a pair of loose pants I could get off quickly if I found something I liked then took the tray downstairs to the kitchen.

There was a note from Jasper telling me he'd gone log hunting and I smiled as I put the kettle on for more coffee looking around the little kitchen that had become like home to me so quickly. Home! I wondered if Jasper owned this place, I didn't think so, it was too old fashioned in an old people sort of way to be to his tastes. So, if he merely rented it then where did he really live? With his family full time? I found my heart beginning to race and forced myself to sit down and breathe deeply, if he did then I would too and I was sure I would like them. Or he would take me somewhere else, if I wasn't happy. I wanted to be happy for his sake, he was giving me everything after all.

The kettle had just boiled when there was a knock on the door and I froze with it half tipped in my hand. Someone was at the door, a stranger, what should I do. I set the kettle down very quietly and moved to the side window to peek out just able to see someone dressed in red and green standing back to me. Maybe this was all a dream, maybe I was in hospital hallucinating or back at the clinic on drugs because the person I saw looked like a Christmas elf in green stripy trousers and a red jacket with a red fur trimmed hood complete with a large brass bell on the tip which jingled a little as the figure moved. I froze, terrified now and unable to move or think coherently.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **Bella**

I couldn't stay here in the kitchen hiding forever if it was a dream or hallucination then maybe facing it would be the best thing I could do so I stood up and pulled myself together. I had lived on the streets among thieves, rapists, druggies and rats, I could face an elf that was for sure! Smiling at the thought, I slid a knife out of the block and hid it up my sleeve careful not to cut myself then went to open the door. I hadn't been mistaken, it was an elf, albeit a rather tall well-built elf and he smiled when he saw me.

"For a minute there I thought you weren't going to answer the door. I didn't mean to startle you. Maybe you think you've been naughty this year?"

"What? Who are you?"

He rocked his head from side to side so the bell on his hat chimed and did a little jig. It was then I noticed the bells on his curled and pointy boots too and couldn't help a smile.

"Ah, the Whitlock magic works every time. Hello there Bella, I'm Peter the pixie."

"Whitlock?"

I remembered the names on the invitation, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock.

"You're Jasper's friends with the ranch house."

He swept off his hat and bowed low,

"I am indeed, when I'm not employed by Santa that is. A little fairy tells me you and my friend are about to tie the knot and I thought you might appreciate a little magical help."

I didn't know what to say, but I could see he was no danger to me although now I looked closer I could make out that his eyes were a strange muddy brown color.

"You're a vampire."

He shrugged,

"Hey, I have to get work where I can. Vampires have to eat too you know, but never Santa or the good little girls and boys so you're safe. You might want to lose the knife, though."

As he spoke I blushed and put the knife on the side then saw Jasper drive up and relaxed totally as my guest turned round.

"Whoops, I could have timed that a bit better. I'm relying on you to speak up for me or Santa might find he's one elf short this year."

"You said you were a pixie." I pointed out.

He rolled his eyes,

"Great, go on pick me to pieces."

I grinned as Jasper strode over and picked the pixie up by his collar dangling him in the air although they were about the same height.

"Hey, where's your Christmas spirit."

"What the hell are you doing here frightening Bella like this."

"What do you mean frightening her? Did I frighten you, Bella?"

I shook my head finding his predicament rather amusing actually but feeling I should defend him.

"No, he didn't really. I was a little shocked to find an elf, sorry pixie, on the doorstep, but he didn't frighten me. This is your friend Peter?"

"I'm afraid so. Where's Charlotte?"

"I had to slip away, she wouldn't let me wear this."

Jasper rolled his eyes and dropped Peter who landed lightly on his feet and did his little jig again.

"So, you ready for a little magical vampire pixie/elf help, Bella? It's way past time he was married off."

Jasper took my arm and led me inside ignoring his friend who danced in behind us shutting the door and looking around.

"Nice, where'd you get this place? Antiques are us?"

"I rented it in a hurry. Now why are you really here?"

"To help, I told you. Do you really think you can organize a wedding on your own? By the look of this place, you really need some help M...Jasper.

I noticed the slip-up and the dark look Jasper gave his friend, I would ask him about it later but, for now, I was more interested in his friend. Peter sat down by the fire still looking around,

"Please tell me you aren't getting married here. Bella deserves better than that even if she is settling for you. I guess our place is a no go?"

I felt Jasper's arm around my waist,

"It's her decision but I think it's a little far and we don't have long to get organized."

"Then you are going to need my magical help and speaking of which I hear my little helper has just arrived."

 **Jasper**

I should have known Peter wouldn't give up on the opportunity to "help" out with this wedding but, at least, he had brought Charlotte, the sensible one of the duo, along with him. I left Bella with him long enough to open the door and greet a harassed looking Charlotte who was very apologetic,

"I am so sorry Major. I tried to rein him in, but you know what he's like."

"Yes I do, but it appears he has managed to charm Bella anyway."

"He can be charming when he wants to be and he's really excited for you. We both are actually. I can't wait to meet Bella."

"Then come on in and meet her but do me a favor, call me Jasper will you, Bella doesn't know my dark past yet. She has enough demons of her own to deal with right now."

Charlotte kissed me on the cheek and smiled,

"Come on Jasper, your secrets are safe with me, for now."

Of course, as soon as Charlotte appeared she and Bella took to each other and I knew they would be firm friends very soon. Bella had no friends of her own and Charlotte would be a good one for her. As they sat down talking quietly about the wedding I could hear the relief in Bella's voice at having another female to talk to.

"See, I broke the ice for you M...Jasper. She's a real cutie, but I can see she's had a bad time of it. She's like a courageous little mouse, a pretty one mind."

"She is perfect Peter, beautiful, courageous, strong and so gentle and kind."

"So, Mary Poppins is alive and living in...where the hell are we?"

"Aurora."

"Right, so what's the plan? Nothing fancy I know but you have to do something special for your wedding. How about leaving it to me?"

"Do I look stupid or desperate enough for that Peter?"

Bella and Charlotte came to join us in the kitchen and Bella looked a little more at ease, she had taken to our guests and I had to give it to Peter that his arrival may well have helped cut any ice.

"Jasper, would you mind if we didn't go out shopping. Charlotte has an idea for me I'd like to see. Of course, if you made plans then..."

I shook my head grabbing Bella and kissing her quickly,

"You do whatever you are happy with, but it looks like we might have house guests in the shape of an elf!"

"I can live with that after all, these are your friends and I should get to know them if we are going to be man and wife."

"Exactly Bella! See M...Jasper, a girl with brains. So, you're happy to go along with our idea's Bella, leave it all to us just like your groom here?"

Bella looked a little taken aback but nodded,

"Sure, if Jasper's happy with Peter the Pixie's ideas so am I."

Before I could put Bella wise Peter dragged me away with a great big smile plastered across his face and I knew we had been played. I just hoped Peter wouldn't do anything to spoil Bella's big day if he did I would personally make him official elf size!

Once outside he pushed me down onto one of the swing seats and gazed at me seriously, something Peter never did and it made me a little nervous.

"Now you listen to me Major, and don't worry I heard your request to Charlotte, I'll get a handle on it. I would never do anything to upset the girl who finally made you happy. Which is not to say I won't make your life a living hell if you try to interfere. Charlotte has dreamed of this day, me, I've had nightmares about it, but I have to say I approve of your choice, I like Bella. Anyway as I was saying, Charlotte has dreamed of this moment and I intend to give her the chance to befriend Bella and make your day magical so you have a choice. Sit down, shut up, and go along for the ride, or find yourself in Christmas Elf Hell!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Bella**

My life had been turned inside out, now I was inside, warm and safe with a man who loved me and new friends helping to arrange my wedding in a few days time. If this was a hallucination then may it never end, what a way to end a miserable life...with such joy. Charlotte was kind and gentle with me, I thought she was afraid I might break if she pushed too hard at first but after years on the streets it would take more than that. When she showed me her idea for my outfit I thought it was seasonal and beautiful but I knew there wouldn't be time to get something like that made, it couldn't be store bought, so I pointed that little fact out to her but she just smiled.

"You have obviously never seen a vampire seamstress in action Bella. I took the liberty of shopping for material as I hurried after my crazy husband. Would you like to see?"

 **Jasper**

Seeing Bella so comfortable with Charlotte I began to relax a little and took Peter back outside for some hard and fast rules. Before giving them to him, I couldn't help asking him something that had been puzzling me.

"What have you done to your eyes?"

"Oh, these..."

He blinked and two tiny contacts fell out revealing his more usual crimson ones.

"I just thought red eyes might freak Bella out, she might think I was an albino, but I wasn't going to take any chances."

This was well out of character for Peter, to be so thoughtful and I knew he could read my thoughts because he suddenly looked highly offended,

"Hey, I can be Mr. Sensitive when called for, you don't hold the monopoly on it M...Jasper. So, you going the easy route or the hard route?"

"The easy route, you can have your way but if you upset Bella in the slightest I will never speak to you again. Understand?"

"Got it. Now get off your high horse and see if she wants to invite anyone else before I work my North Pole magic."

I spoke to Bella over dinner, just to make sure she was happy having Peter and Charlotte around and so involved in her special day.

"I have friends who want to make my wedding special. How could I possibly not want that Jasper? I think you should ask Esme and Carlisle to come too, it won't be fair if your friends and not your family are at your wedding."

"All the family? Maybe just Esme and Carlisle."

"Why? Are you ashamed of me?"

I looked at her aghast,

"No, of course not I was..."

She laughed,

"I know, you were just thinking of me and I'm thinking of you. After all, I've been through I think I can cope with your family and I almost know Alice and Justin so it only leaves Rosalie and Emmett and your other brother Edward. I take it they won't eat me?"

I shook my head in wonder, my Bella was bouncing back a lot quicker than I could ever have expected. She was still thin and at times a little nervous or unsure of herself, but she had a sparkle in her eye and a smile that played almost constantly on her lips, sweet lips I could hardly wait to kiss again.

 **Bella**

Time flew by although there wasn't a lot for me to do, Peter the elf was keeping all his preparations tightly under his elf hat, but I could see how much he loved his friend and I knew he wouldn't let him down. I was probably more worried about meeting Jasper's family although I had a sneaky suspicion they would turn out as kind and welcoming as the Whitlocks. They planned on arriving three days before the wedding once they knew Charlotte and Peter had things "under control" although Emmett and Rosalie had decided to come on ahead and that seemed to give Jasper pause for thought.

"Is there a problem?"

He shook his head but not very convincingly,

"Not really, it's just when Emmett and Peter get together strange things tend to happen."

"Strange? Don't you trust them?"

"In a word no. It's not that they deliberately go out of their way to cause...things, it's just that trouble tends to find them extremely quickly."

"Well, I guess that's a part of belonging to a family. Everyone has their own way of seeing things and acting and we have to make allowances. Besides I don't think anyone would ruin a wedding, not even Santa's Elf."

"OK but don't say I didn't warn you."

Of course, by the time Emmett and Rosalie appeared I was beginning to wonder if I'd done the right thing, so many strangers in such a short time. Then I realized it wasn't the fact they were strangers, I met a lot of strangers on the streets, it was these strangers were important to Jasper and I really wanted them to like me for his sake. I shouldn't have worried myself to sleep the night before they arrived, I had no need. Rosalie was a stunning blonde with a slightly icy exterior, but I could see she had the look of a survivor, she had bad things in her past that made her reserved but once she saw how happy her "brother" was she melted and took me in her arms for a sisterly hug. Her husband was quite another matter, he reminded me of an overgrown puppy, all wagging tail and lolling tongue, warm and cuddly and safe. Even when he swung me up in a bear hug that took all the wind out of me I could see the laughter in his eyes, he would have made a great Santa!

Jasper and I didn't have much time to ourselves, it was like living in a giant carnival with lots of sound and color, people talking, asking questions, making things and whirling around. Sometimes I found it hard to catch my breath and began to feel dizzy but then someone would come along with a hot drink and a hand taking me out of the maelstrom that my life had become into a small oasis of peace. Sometimes it was Jasper certainly, but just as often Peter or Rose or Charlotte. Each one was getting to know me and allowing me to see a glimpse of themselves. Nothing deep and hugely significant but enough to enable me to feel easy in their company.

Then the others arrived in a big shiny black Mercedes and now I was nervous, this was Jasper's parents to all intents and purposes and I really wasn't sure what to expect although I had spoken to Esme a few times on the phone. First in were Alice and Justin and I recognized them from the streets. I was wary of Alice because I knew she and Jasper had been a couple, but she was so openly delighted at the idea of the wedding and so much in love with her own new husband that I didn't get a chance to feel more than a quick tinge of nerves.

Esme was next and of course much younger than I had expected, quite beautiful in a more mature way than the others but as quick to show her delight as anyone. Her kiss of welcome to the family was followed by Carlisle's hand outstretched, his smile as warm as all the others and a strange kind of satisfaction in his eyes.

"Bella, you have no idea how happy I am to hear Jasper is getting married. I was worried about him, he can be rather...solitary and introspective, but I don't think you'll let him get away with too much. Oh yes, this is Edward, the last of my family." Edward grinned and I knew he was reading my thoughts as Jasper had warned me. However all he would hear was my joy at the thought of becoming one of this fantastically warm and loving family after so many years of belonging to no one and nowhere.

"You might change your mind in a few years, Bella. The Cullens can be quite manic at times."

"Thank you for the warning Edward, I'll keep it in mind."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Esme**

Bella was a charming girl, sweet and very gentle, but I could see that she had what it would take to keep Jasper happy, she wasn't going to be a pushover even if she was doing all she could to make him happy right now. He, in turn, was a different person when he was with her. Bella gave him just what he needed, someone to look after, to care for and to protect. Alice had never needed that from him, his love and attention yes but she was far too self-confident and invulnerable I suppose. He was an old-fashioned gentleman who liked his lady to look to him for back up and Bella would do that without even thinking about it, but I couldn't see her being a push over, she had steel under that soft exterior or she wouldn't have survived on the streets as she had. With her permission, he has told us the bare bones of her story so we were all aware and no one would do or say anything to upset her.

The family were all staying together in a large house I had managed to rent on the outskirts of Portland. We had no idea how long this stay would last but we all wanted to get to know Bella properly and being that much closer would make it easier. Of course, Carlisle would still have to commute back and forth to work but luckily he had been able to find a locum to stand in for him at the clinics in Forks and Port Angeles so he only had his clinical duties at the Seattle Children's Hospital and a few private patients at the Northwest Hospital. Luckily he was only a couple of hours drive away so would be around most of the time. The small house Jasper had rented for his stay here was basic but homely and I wondered what their plans were once the wedding was over. Of course, I hoped that they would come to live with us in time, but that had to be Bella's decision and I for one would never put any pressure on her.

 **Bella**

Things seemed to slow down now Esme was here as if she understood the two days before the wedding should give me a chance to relax and chat, get to know my new family. I spent a lot of time drinking coffee and talking, telling Esme and whoever was around, which seemed a lot most of the time although people would disappear from time to time, about my years living on the streets. Of course, they had no idea what it was like, none of them came from broken homes except of course Alice although her tragic history was nothing like my own. My parents had been murdered while hers had committed her to an asylum, but it sounded much like my experience in the clinic! Hearing of my experiences made them begin to question the way they saw those who were homeless and destitute, not everyone was there through any fault of their own after all.

By the morning of the big day, I was much more relaxed than I had any right to be and so happy I could have screamed but I thought that might just give the others the wrong idea. Emmett and Peter along with the other guys had insisted on the old superstition about the groom not seeing the bride the night before the wedding and had dragged him off to the Cullens place while all the girls stayed with me. It was as if I had a whole group of sisters suddenly and even a mother figure, something I hadn't dared dream might ever happen again. I did wonder what the guys might be getting up to, but Esme put my mind at rest, well almost,

"I wouldn't worry too much Bella. Whatever they do to Jasper in the meantime they'll have him presentable again by the morning."

Alice giggled,

"Do you remember what they did to Emmett last time you and he got hitched Rose?"

I wondered how often they got married? Was it a regular event?

"Only too vividly. If Peter hadn't taken pity on him and spray painted him with that expanding foam those poor girls would have got a shock when they got back to their car."

"Oh, I think they still got the shock, don't forget everything looks bigger when the foam expands."

I blushed a little, not used to their open way of talking, but I did get a vision of a naked Emmett covered in expanding foam and wondered how they had attached him to a car, possibly better off not knowing at this point I decided.

The sun was shining, but it was cold out as I showered then had breakfast, cooked by a delighted Esme who loved any opportunity to show off her human culinary skills. After this as I dressed I suddenly realized I had no idea where I was going and turned around in panic to Charlotte who was adjusting my garter, one she told me she had worn when she married Peter.

"See, something borrowed Bella. Now don't panic, we will get you there."

Before I had time to ask where exactly the door opened and Esme came in with a small box,

"I thought you would want to wear something new from your new family so here, it's a gift from Carlisle and myself to welcome you into the family."

She opened the box and I gasped seeing a ruby heart on a gold chain,

"I hope you like it, let me put it on for you."

Looking at myself in the mirror when they were done with me I thought I looked like a real princess in a dress of pale blue silk that just touched the ground covered with a white velvet cloak trimmed with pale blue fur to match.

"I look like an Ice Maiden."

"You look fabulous and Jasper is going to drool when he sees you now come on or you are going to be late."

"Wait, who's going to walk me down the aisle?"

There had been so much going on that I had forgotten all about this and suddenly Carlisle was there in a gray suit, looking handsome and debonair.

"I thought perhaps you might afford me that honor, Bella."

As he held out his arm I tucked mine under it and we went outside into the cool morning air where I found an open carriage pulled by two white horses waiting. As he helped me in Esme pulled thick white furs over me to keep me warm and they took their places in a car that was waiting ready and drove off leaving us to follow more slowly.

"Is it far?"

"No, not very. Jasper and Peter just thought you might like a few quiet minutes before the ceremony."

I smiled at their thoughtfulness although truly I was excited to see my husband be. The ride was lovely, though, down a quiet track through some woodland and finally stopping at an arbor built of tree branches and decorated with greenery, holly, bright green with red berries, mistletoe with its creamy fruit and ivy. It was indeed magical and standing to wait for me at the front of his family all standing smiling was my breathtaking husband also in a gray suit, but it was his radiant smile, the excitement in his eyes that made the scene complete for me.

As Carlisle helped me out Alice handed me a bouquet of silk roses and carnations in blue and white with trailing ribbons of the same and the music started to play. It wasn't the wedding march, just a beautiful melody and I saw Edward sitting at...a piano of all things, out here in the wilds! He grinned and winked and I turned my attention back to Jasper as Carlisle put my hand in his and stepped back. I know I said all the right things to the tall slightly amused looking minister because he eventually pronounced us man and wife but it was like a beautiful dream and I could come back to savor it all over again later. Everyone congratulated us and I was introduced to the minister who turned out to be Darius, a friend of Peter and Jasper. From what they said, I understood he had become registered to perform wedding ceremonies especially for our wedding and I made sure to thank him properly.

The music started once more and Jasper took my hand so we could take the floor for the first dance. Unbeknownst to Jasper I had Rosalie and Alice give me some dancing lessons so I didn't fall over my own feet. I was expecting a waltz I guess, but instead, I heard the words of the tune and couldn't help laughing.

"It's Christmas

That special time of year

That makes you believe in miracles

And flying reindeer."

As I looked up I saw the reindeer, made of foam fly across the clearing on wires operated probably by Emmett or Peter as both had suddenly disappeared and my day was complete, magical in every possible way.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **Bella**

I was danced off my feet to one Christmas song after another until finally I collapsed onto a chair and begged for a rest. Jasper sat beside me holding my hand and glancing from time to time at the gold band he had so recently placed on my finger.

"Happy Mrs. Whitlock?"

"Whitlock? I thought you were Hale?"

"Whitlock is my true name, but you can use Hale if you prefer."

"No, I like it, Mrs. Bella Whitlock. It sounds perfect."

 **Jasper**

I had an idea so calling for quiet I thanked everyone who had made this day so special and then addressed my beautiful new bride.

"Bella, I know you have missed too many Christmases and I would like to make it up to you so I intend to get you a gift for every day until Christmas day. Today is the first December I give you a new family to cherish you. A mother Esme, a father Carlisle, and all these reprobates as brothers and sisters."

She beamed and then stood up,

"Its the most beautiful gift and I will treasure you all but could I ask one thing. Don't buy me gifts, there is nothing else I could ever desire. What I would really like would be for you to make miracles happen for others who are in desperate straits right now, that would make me truly happy."

Everyone stood silent for a moment and then Carlisle cleared his throat,

"Excuse me Bella but would it be in order if we all helped out with this?"

"All of you? Oh, I didn't mean that..."

"No, we'd like to really Bella. I think it's a wonderful idea. Thinking of others rather than just ourselves."

I nodded in gratitude as Emmett spoke up,

"I'd like to join in and so would Peter."

He put a brotherly arm around Peter and dragged him forward.

"Hey, you talk for yourself."

Emmett smiled down at Peter as his arm crushed the smaller guy to him more tightly,

"Santa's little helper, Peter the Pixie, would be only too pleased to help out with something like this now wouldn't he?"

Peter managed a strangled assent and Emmett let go thumping him on the back so hard he fell over but recovered with a flip to stand back on his feet once more.

"Well, I guess someone has to get this show on the road and as Santa's official Chief Elf it must be down to me. So folks, get those thinking caps on, we only have 24 more days to Christmas."

I interrupted again at this point,

"Don't you mean 23?"

He frowned counting on his fingers before shaking his head,

"Not unless my math is off when I went to school 25 minus 1 equaled 24."

I shook my head,

"No Peter, Christmas day's gift is for Bella. What would you like darlin'?"

"Nothing, I told you."

"Think, there must be something you would like, something simple."

"She already has that one covered my friend, she's got you."

Everyone laughed as I rolled my eyes at Peter's comment then Bella nodded,

"There is one thing...snow."

Everyone looked at Bella in amazement,

"Snow Bella?"

"Yes, Esme. When I was a little girl I used to look at the snow on TV or on Christmas cards and wish I could really see some, make a snowman or a snow angel, have a snowball fight. Silly things but I always wanted a white Christmas."

I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close,

"Then Christmas day you shall have snow if Peter the Pixie and his oversized sidekick have to carry it back from the North Pole on their backs."

Carlisle put a question to Bella that got us all thinking,

"As these are your gifts Bella perhaps you have someone or something in mind to start us off?"

She looked uncomfortable for a second as if having second thoughts but then I felt her pull herself together.

"There is someone who could really use some help right now, one of the girls I was living on the streets with. She...well she got into trouble, her boyfriend got her pregnant, she's only fourteen and when he found out he just ran out on her. When she finally told her parents they didn't want to know, they called her a filthy little slut and threw her out. We found her hiding behind a take out about a month ago. The baby is due any time now and she's terrified."

Everyone looked around, I don't think they were quite expecting that but to their credit, not one person demurred.

"I see, well if you can give us a name and where we might find the girl we'll see what we can do to help her."

"You will? Really?"

Esme smiled and shook her head,

"Bella, making this Christmas special for those who can't do it for themselves might be good for us all. We have it so easy it's not difficult to forget there are many who are forced to fight for their very survival every day."

 **Bella**

We went back to the house where Peter was prevented making a speech by the simple expedient of having Justin and Emmett sit on him but Carlisle toasted the bride and groom and Jasper gave a toast to our guests and to me. There was a tiny wedding cake for us to cut in the shape of a sleigh and Esme had cooked some little pastries for the only human in the party. It really hadn't occurred to me today that I was surrounded by vampires but even when it did I didn't care. I was the happiest woman on the planet right now and nothing could ever change that.

Our guests left shortly afterward promising to return in the morning for our first emergency conference and in the meantime they would see what they could discover about people who might benefit from their help in any way this festive season. Once they had gone the place seemed so empty and for a second I missed them all but then Jasper took me in his arms and held me close,

"Mrs. Whitlock, we finally have some time to ourselves. How did I strike it so lucky? Are you sure there is nothing I can get you? I know how kind hearted you are but this is your Christmas, your first as my wife and I want it to be perfect."

"It will, I have you and that's all I could ever desire."

He whisked me up in his arms and carried me upstairs to the small bedroom where someone had lit a small fire and left milk and cookies by the bed. I picked up the card sprinkled with glitter to read what was written on it.

"Have a wonderful wedding night but remember Santa will be watching to see if you've been naughty or nice, so for goodness sake be good.

Peter and Emmett, Santa's Chief Elves. Xxx"

I didn't think I would need the cookies or the milk, both Jasper and I had other things on our mind and the fire had burned low by the time we came up for air. He was a tender and thoughtful lover and I felt as if I had been reborn as a woman. My dream come true seemed to be a reality and I suddenly began to understand that this truly was my future, this was my husband and my new life and as I lay in his arms I thought dreamily of Saffron and hoped that the others could do something to make her life a little easier, a little less frightening and show her that someone did care even if those who should no longer did.

"Penny for your thoughts darlin'."

I leaned up on one elbow and gazed into my husbands golden eyes, now dark with passion.

"I was just wondering what I did to deserve such happiness. Your family and friends didn't blink an eyelid when I mentioned Saffron. I expected them to start making excuses or backpedaling after all these are human problems, human people who need help, why would they care so much?"

"Carlisle is a doctor in a human hospital, he has devoted his life and his many skills to making life more bearable for humans and the others are just happy to make you happy, but that doesn't mean they will be any less enthusiastic. You might find more than just your hopes fulfilled this Christmas Bella."

As he pulled me back down hunger in his eyes I forgot about everything but my new and highly desirable husband.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **Jasper**

It was almost dawn before Bella finally fell asleep and I could just enjoy the feel of her soft warm body nestled against mine. I hadn't expected her to be so eager our first night but she was as hungry for me as I had been for her and when we made love it was like my whole being melted into hers and I knew we were indeed mated for life. Even my concerns about her fragile human body had been for nothing, tenderness and care came so naturally I didn't even have to think about it. Nothing was more important than the woman in my arms right now and no one ever would be I was convinced of that.

I slipped out of bed a couple of hours later reluctantly but knowing the others would be here before too long with their plan of attack for Bella's first unselfish Christmas Miracle. I showered quickly and slipped on some jeans and an old sweater eager to make breakfast for my still quite fragile new wife. None of us could allow ourselves to forget how sick Bella had been and although Carlisle had given her a quick examination and said she was doing really well he had given me a quiet warning not to let Bella become stressed or over anxious, she needed peace and relaxation. The family would all muck in to make sure she got her very special Christmas wishes without too much pressure on her.

When she came downstairs wrapped in a new dressing gown that Alice had bought her with matching fluffy mules I couldn't help but grin.

"You look like Mrs Claus all in red and white."

She pirouetted for me then sank down onto a chair sniffing the air appreciatively.

"That smells good."

"Ham, eggs and grits. I thought you needed filling up after all that energy you exerted last night."

She grinned, poking her tongue out at me and started on her breakfast as I poured her fresh ground coffee enjoying the ability to spoil and delight her with such simple things.

She had just gotten dressed when the others arrived back all bar Emmett and Peter, Alice and Edward who were already on the job. There was a new face too, Carlisle had bumped into Garrett who was just passing through on his way to visit and on hearing the news decided to stay and help out as well as meeting the new Mrs Whitlock. Of course, Garrett was a true gentleman and had Bella eating out of his hand in minutes watched amusingly by Esme and Carlisle.

"Right then, are you ready Bella? We thought it would be better if we approached your friend through you. We didn't want to frighten her into running away and she will trust us more if you vouch for us."

Carlisle drove Bella, Esme and myself back into the city while the others went their separate ways. Darius seemed to be in charge of intelligence gathering as he was setting up his equipment as we left.

Once in the city, I could feel Bella begun to tense up and took her shaking hand in mine,

"Are you OK Bella? Sure you want to do this?"

She nodded although I could see she was worrying her lip a sure sign of tension. Carlisle parked up and slipped his doctor on call card in the window so the car didn't get towed and we made our way the last few yards on foot. A lot of the group were missing, begging for their day's food I guessed but Bella looking stronger now walked into the alley and squatted down beside a shapeless heap in her old place. I could hear her talking quietly and gently to the girl who was in so much trouble and eventually the shape got up and took her hand hesitatingly.

We walked in silence back to the car and the girl hesitated again before getting in with Bella while I joined them in the back seat and he drove us to a side entrance of one of the clinics he had an interest in, having his own suite of offices round back. The girl balked at entering the building at first, but Bella's soft voice coaxed her inside and up the elevator to Carlisle's offices. Once inside I got my first good look at the girl, she was so young and so frightened, her hands protectively curled over her swollen belly, dark shadows under her eyes and the look of a cornered deer.

"Now Saffron, Bella says your baby is due anytime. I'd like to examine you and Bella can stay with you if that would be better. I just want to see how close to giving birth you are. No one here is going to hurt you I promise, or your baby, we just want to help."

The girl went through to an examination room with Bella and Carlisle while Esme and I stayed in his office.

"What's the plan?"

"Well, the baby's father doesn't want anything to do with it, nor do her parents and she's so young to be a mother but it's her choice. If she wants to keep the baby then we will find her a place in a special mother and baby unit and make sure she has enough help to look after herself and the baby and continue her education."

"And if she doesn't want to keep the baby?"

"Then we will find a couple who desperately want a baby and are not getting any help. Either way Saffron and the baby will be looked after."

"What about her parents? If they find out where she is they have custody of her surely."

Esme looked at her watch then smiled,

"Not for much longer Jasper. We sent a deputation to ask them to sign their rights away."

Now I knew where Peter and Emmett were, and I had every confidence in their ability to persuade Saffron's parents.

When the little party came back into the office Saffron looked less terrified although Bella stayed at her side to give her friendly support.

"Saffron will be giving birth very soon now, today or maybe tomorrow. We arrived just in time. Now, I've explained to her what we propose, that she stay here under a false name until the baby is born and then she can decide what she would like us to do to help her."

"I can't keep it, I don't know how to look after a baby, I don't know how to look after myself. I'm terrified and I want my baby to have a better chance than I can give it."

"Well, wait until after you hold the little mite in your arms, you might feel different about it but if you don't then I promise you we will help you find a kind and loving family to adopt it."

Saffron allowed Carlisle and Esme to take her through to the main hospital and get her settled in leaving Bella and me alone in the office. She stood staring out of the window for a time then turned to me with a look of peace in her eyes.

"That was very kind of Carlisle, it's not easy and it must have caused a lot of headaches for everyone, and just to please me."

"Oh, I think it pleased everyone to see Saffron stop looking so frightened. Besides Bella, we don't see the tough side of life, the struggles and pain very often, we live among humans but we aren't a part of their society and our lives are far easier, we have no concerns about bills and living day to day. Once you've been a vampire for a hundred years or so money means little. We could steal anything we wanted and never even be suspected but with Alice's visions and Carlisle's head for business, all the Cullens have plenty of financial resources. It's good to be doing something for those who don't have our fortunate place in the world."

She stepped into my embrace and kissed me,

"I know the life of a vampire must be hard and difficult even though you make it seem effortless so I thank you for your kindness to my friend."

We left Esme sitting with Saffron in the hospital as she went into labor as they were admitting her, but Carlisle insisted on driving Bella and I home.

"You still need rest and relaxation Bella and I will not have Esme chewing me out all night because I kept you here. Besides, I think the boys might be back with a little surprise that will make Saffron feel a lot better."

He was right of course, Peter and Emmett sat looking very pleased with themselves when we got back to the house and Darius was just shutting his laptop with a satisfied smirk.

Peter handed over a sheaf of documents to Carlisle who glanced at them and smiled,

"No problems?"

"None at all once we explained the situation. Sign the documents or we'll break every bone in both hands and make you do it with a pen between your teeth. If that doesn't work, we go for the teeth and you sign with your big toe and blood, it'll still be legal."

Bella laughed, but I thought Peter had been a little more literal than she imagined.

"And I have the papers already here for a change of identity if needed, and adoption papers if Saffron decides that's the way she wants to go. There's a new boarding school opened in Seattle and a place for her if she wants it, you can keep an eye on her that way Carlisle. Whatever, it just needs signing. Now that is what I call a good day's work."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

 **Bella**

I didn't think I would sleep well tonight, I was still worried about Saffron although I knew she was in good hands, kind hands, but I was still mystified how everyone had pulled together to make this miracle happen. If no other came to fruition this December I would always remember it as my best for being able to help one other person in desperate need of a little human, or, in this case, vampire, kindness. Jasper held me close, whispering sweet words and gently caressing me until I felt my eyes become heavy. I wanted him, of course, I did but I was well aware of others in the small house and I had worked out that vampire hearing was much more acute than human so every move we made, every sound we uttered would be heard by the others. Hopefully, tomorrow night they would all go back to the house Esme had rented. And leave us in peace. Then I felt guilty for even thinking that after all they had done for me. I decided I was still sick and weak and everything was just too much when I was tired.

The following morning I found a photograph by the side of my rose bud on the breakfast tray. It showed Saffron holding her newborn daughter. She looked tired but relieved and I wiped away a tear of relief. Jasper followed me to the shower to give me the news and wash my hair for me. I loved the way he massaged the shampoo in and kissed my neck when he finished rinsing the bubbles out. Turning into him I could feel he wanted me too and promised me that sometime today we would find a quiet spot and he would make love to me. It couldn't come soon enough for me!

"Saffron says she wants a fresh chance for herself and the baby so she is giving her daughter up for adoption. Esme tried to persuade her to wait a while, but she's adamant so they came to an arrangement. Rosalie and Emmett who have always been sad they couldn't have a family of their own will foster the baby for a year, giving Saffron time to change her mind if she wants to. After that, they will adopt and make the little girl their own."

Now I was crying for real, not only had we helped Saffron but her baby and two members of my new family. Jasper chuckled and kissed me again,

"You really will have to stop crying Bella, people will think you're upset."

I shook my head,

"No, they won't, they'll see the joy and thanks in my eyes."

He knew I was right but when we got downstairs there was more news, this time from Alice and Edward. Garrett, Emmett, and Justin were ready with the report when they saw Bella.

"You know an old lady called Edith? She was on the streets with you a while back."

"Yes, she had an old white cat called Snowball but it died. She was so upset and she keeps looking for it, I don't think she's right in the head, dementia or something because she keeps telling everyone that Snowball has just run away."

"Well, Alice met her and took Edward back with her. He read her thoughts and some were clearer, memories of her past. She has Alzheimer's and she wandered away from her home, ended up on a bus and then the streets where she was born. That's how she came to be in Portland and why her daughter never found her although they looked. I guess the street people protected her from the authorities."

"Yes, we look after each other out there. After all, there's no one else to do it for us."

"Well, Darius managed to trace the daughter and she's coming to pick her mom up. We thought you'd like to say goodbye."

Mid afternoon we waited at the airport for Edith's daughter's plane to land and drove her out to Esme's where Edith was waiting. On the way, we told the daughter that Edith probably wouldn't recognize her.

"I didn't expect she would, but I still want her home where I can look after her."

"Will her cat be a problem?"

"Cat? Snowball must be dead by now surely?"

"We, well we replaced him and I guess she thinks it's her Snowball."

"Then it has a home too, of course."

Edith smiled when she saw us and bustled about making tea which Esme took over as Edith decided the T.V should be turned off,

"Too much noise, we won't hear father coming if it's too noisy."

She peered out the window then smiled at her daughter,

"You look familiar, do you know Snowball?"

"No, but he's a beautiful cat. I was wondering Edith if you would help me out."

Edith beamed,

"If I can of course, what's your name my dear?"

"Anna."

"Anna? I knew an Anna, pretty little girl with pigtails."

We could see from Anna's expression that Edith's memory was of her daughter.

"Well, I lost my mother and I was wondering if maybe you lost someone too. Maybe we could look after each other and, of course, Snowball could come too. I love cats."

"Do you? Anna loved cats you know. Where do you live? Is it far because my feet are sore, I couldn't walk very far and I forgot my handbag."

Esme bent down and handed Edith an old brown leather handbag,

"Here it is. Remember you put a tissue and your purse in there earlier. Your other things are in the little case by the bed. Tomorrow we'll drive you to the airport and you can fly home with Anna. There's a special carrier for Snowball so he'll be safe until you arrive."

Anna was the one with tears in her eyes now for she knew all this had been arranged and paid for by my family. She lived alone with her own two cats on a disability pension after being injured at work. She had enough to live comfortably, but she couldn't have afforded this trip on her own and I had no doubt that the case Esme referred to would be bulging with new clothes and probably a little money to set Edith up with whatever she needed.

By the time we got home I was exhausted but extremely happy and fell asleep on the couch while Jasper cooked dinner. We were alone, but I didn't think it would last and after dinner I was listening out for a car but as it got later I realized they were all staying away to give us precious privacy. Sitting beside me on the couch Jasper sighed contentedly,

"Well, Mrs. Whitlock, three days into December and three miracles. What do you think?"

"I think you are wonderful, all of you and just for a couple of hours can I be selfish enough to want my own little Christmas gift. A few hours in bed maybe, with my husband?"

Before I had finished the sentence I was in his arms and halfway up the stairs.

"What if anyone calls?"

"We're busy, they'll call back again in the morning, besides this is our honeymoon, well, a kind of honeymoon but we'll talk about the real thing after our tasks are performed for you, my lady."

"I don't really expect you to perform a miracle every day you know."

He kissed me sweetly but with rising desire,

"I know, but you gave us the mission so it's too late to stop it now darlin'. Just hang on tight for the ride of a lifetime."

I wasn't sure if he meant the month's campaign or tonight but for now, I really didn't care too much I was where I wanted to be. Alone, naked and in bed with my husband of less than a week!

The next day was very quiet, we were alone until late afternoon and took full advantage, staying in bed once Rose rang to say that the day's "event" was all under control. I asked Jasper to explain, but he just shook his head and said it was Esme's story and she would be over to tell it herself. I knew they thought I needed a day resting quietly and a little space with my husband and didn't object. In fact by the time Esme arrived with Alice and Justin I understood just how tired I had been the previous evening. Now I was fresh and relaxed and listened intrigued to Esme's tale.

"I was just coming out of a store close to the Post Office when I overheard a conversation between a mother and her three little girls. The girls were really upset because their daddy, a soldier stationed abroad, had sent a parcel home with their Christmas presents, but the postage hadn't been paid and she couldn't afford to pay it. From the sound of things he had sent her money for their Christmas food and decorations too. The poor mother was in quite a state and the girls were crying so I followed until I found out who they were and where they lived. After that it wasn't difficult to arrange for the parcel to be collected, Alice has such an innocent face she can get away with anything! Well, we checked the parcel and decided it might be nice to add a few more things so beside it we left another box with decorations, a CD of Carols and Christmas songs for the girls and a few little luxuries for mom. Then Darius arranged for their daddy to call the house this evening. You should have heard the joy when they spoke to him, it was so wonderful."

My next miracle had happened by pure chance and that made it, even more, special.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

 **Garrett**

"Man, I don't have the money to go drinking, you know how it is with us."

"Just one drink Matt, you haven't been out in months."

"I don't have the time or the money. Sally's real sick again and the kids are expecting me home."

"Same as before?"

"Yeah, the doctor wants to try some new drug but the insurance won't pay for it and I barely make enough money as it is with the rent, utilities, and food. I'm just glad we have some health insurance or I'd have lost her before now."

"Should have married a stronger woman Matt, Sally's been a drag on you ever since you met."

"Hey, back off. I love Sally and she's gonna get over this. One day I'm gonna get a better job and give her everything a girl could ask for."

My ears pricked up at this partial conversation, it could be just the kind of thing we were looking for.

 **Charlotte**

Well, Bella's idea had gotten off to a flying start but now we had to find people in genuine need to help and although Alice and Justin had another idea and Carlisle and Esme were busy with another scheme Peter and I needed to pull our weight too. Strangely enough, it was Garrett who found the ideal candidate on his way back to the house we were all using as a base. Instead of avoiding the city he decided to stroll through it or so he said. Personally, I thought he might be looking for a way to make the streets a little safer for people such as Bella who were forced to live there. On his way, he happened to overhear a conversation which he related to us and we decided to act on it, knowing Bella would be happy to see another miracle worked. Carlisle had hung a planner on the wall in the lounge and as we found possibilities for acts of kindness they were marked on there. At the moment, there were far too many gaps but I had faith that we would fill those in before Christmas Eve.

 **Garrett**

I had followed the guy back to his place, a small rental apartment in a run down area, but it was neat and the front yard tidy. Two bikes stood against the wall, a small pink one., so a little daughter and older son. The name on the mailbox was Anderson and as soon as I got back and explained the situation to Peter and Charlotte, the only ones there we approached Darius for more information.

"I only have one pair of hands you know and the connection here is shit slow but go on, what do you need?"

"Anything on the family. The mom's sick so we need to know what's wrong, the age of the kids, where the guy works, anything at all."

"OK, give me half an hour."

It actually took him three-quarters but only because he got a call, information about another potential miracle someone had spotted.

"Right, Matthew Anderson aged 38, married to Sally 33 for ten years, she suffers from severe asthma and a heart murmur. They have two children, Jenny aged three and Graeson six. Dad works as a maintenance technician at a factory close to home, but he's struggling to put the hours in since Sally's last hospitalization. There's no extended family I can find, looks like they are on their own folks. A good candidate for help I'd say."

"He said something about a new treatment that was too expensive."

"Yeah, I pulled her medical records. She's on standard treatment for her conditions, their insurance won't pay for anything fancy. Looks like they still owe a couple of hundred dollars for her med's as it is."

 **Charlotte**

Now we had all the facts we drove over to put it before Bella, to see if she was happy for us to intervene. It was cozy and warm in the small lounge and I could see Bella was recovering well from her years on the streets and her close brush with death although even now you could hear a slight wheeze. The major was a different man when he was with her, relaxed, laughing, the young man he had never been allowed to be before. Garrett explained the Anderson's situation and I could see it was a winner in Bella's eyes.

"What exactly will you be able to do, though?"

"Darius will take care of the health insurance, he's upgraded it to gold star so she'll be entitled to any medication that might help her for the next five years. The utilities are set for one year, he forged some kind of power lottery thing the Anderson's won. I don't know the ins and outs, just that all power and water bills are paid for the next twelve months. That gives them a breathing space to get some money put by."

"That's wonderful, thank you for myself and for the family."

Now it was my turn,

"Actually, we went a little further than that and decided to give them a good Christmas. Sally will be getting a check in the post tomorrow from a charitable organization for five hundred dollars. She was nominated by someone and her name was picked out of the hat. That way they'll be able to buy plenty of food and some gifts for the kids. They seem a level headed couple so I don't think they'll waste the opportunity."

I could see tears welling up in Bella's eyes and Jasper pulled her a little closer as if reminding her that everything was going to be fine, not only for her but because of her and the generosity in her heart. Bella was a very unusual woman, especially for a human!

 **Matt Anderson**

At first, I thought it was some kind of sick joke, the mailbox was full and every letter looked official. I thought about hiding them from Sally, she'd had a really rough night and was so weary, but we had promised when we got married that we would share everything, keep no secrets from one another. I took them inside and she looked up from the book she was reading to Jenny groaning when she saw all the buff envelopes. Giving Jenny the book to look at the pictures she joined me at the table wheezing as she moved.

"Well, let's see the worst."

I opened the first and started to read, unable to believe what I was seeing. By the time, we had them all opened our lives had been turned around.

"It would seem there is a Fairy Godmother after all. We just needed a chance to get ourselves sorted out and with this, we can. I can take a little time off while you see about the new treatment now the insurance is going to cover it and after buying some things for Christmas we can put the rest into savings until we need it, I can even pay the back rent and we don't have to worry about moving Graeson from his school."

I looked over at Sally who was crying in relief and went to hold her, I had been so worried that I might lose her, lose our home, but now, somehow we had been given a second chance and I was going to make the most of it.

 **Garrett**

I hadn't considered what life could be like for some humans in a very long time, after all, I'd been a vampire far longer than I was human and my upbringing had been pretty good, my father being a store owner in Boston, a wealthy man by the standards of the day. To see a family that was struggling so hard through no fault of their own have what amounted to an early and most unexpected Christmas through our actions made me feel good. It was so easy to fall into the trap of only caring about yourself, I didn't even have a mate to consider. Now I wondered if maybe there might be a Christmas Miracle out there for me. A tall, long-legged, blonde beauty, just looking for Mr. Right maybe? After all, if The Major could find his mate as he had then there had to be hope for the rest of us oddities!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Bella**

Everything was going so well and everyone seemed eager to find situations that would fill my wish list, but I did have two very dear friends that I wanted to help especially, Michael and Colin. Everyone on the streets had their own sad story to tell although I was well aware not all of them were true, I wasn't stupid. The two guys who had done all they could to keep me safe and befriend me deserved some gift as thanks and I knew both had sad histories so I decided to ask Darius myself if he could help me to make their Christmas special. Jasper drove me over to the Cullen place and I couldn't help smiling when I saw the wall chart showing the successes to date. Somewhat more daunting were all the blanks leading up to Christmas Eve but if only one or two more were filled I would have achieved more than I could ever have thought possible although I knew without Jasper, his friends and family it would have been an impossibility.

Darius was surrounded by computer monitors although the only thing to be seen on them was a very unique screen saver comprising a montage of all those helping me out, wearing beards and elf hats with oversized heads on tiny little elf bodies. He saw me staring and grinned,

"What do you think of your little army of helper elves?"

"I think they are working very hard and I'm very appreciative."

"It does us good to be stretched from time to time and I get the feeling that's just what you are about to do Bella. You need my super sleuth skills?"

"Yes, please. I had two very good friends on the streets, Michael, and Colin and I know they both had secret wishes. I'd like to try helping them out if we can."

"OK, but I'm going to need a little more information than first names."

"I thought you'd say that. I don't know their surnames although I do know where Michael lived before he ran away."

Jasper left me sitting with Darius and went off to see what else was in the planning stage although I thought the house was deserted apart from us until Rosalie came in, Saffron's baby held tenderly in her arms as if she were Rose's own. I went over to say hello to the newest member of the family only to find out that Saffron hadn't wanted to name her daughter.

"She said if she did that it would be a tie and she still insists she wants a new start in life so we decided to call her Charity? I guess we're hoping Saffron won't change her mind."

Seeing Rose as a mom, I began to hope so too.

"How is she with Emmett?"

"He adores her and she seems quite content in his arms although she looks so tiny compared to him."

"Rose, a bull elephant looks tiny beside Emmett."

She grinned at Darius flippant comment then held Charity out for me to take. I felt awkward at first, she was so tiny, so delicate and then she opened her eyes and I realized just how very beautiful she was. Holding her close I could feel her warmth and the wonderful baby aroma of a tiny infant and wondered if I would ever hold a baby of my own. With a vampire for a husband it seemed unlikely, I hadn't asked but I assumed that just as female vampires couldn't become pregnant, male vampires couldn't create one either. Still, I had my husband and that was more than I had ever dared dream.

"Right well, I hate to interrupt the baby bonding but I need some details, Bella."

Rose came over to sit with us taking Charity back from me as I told her what I was trying to do.

"I remember Michael telling me that he and his brother were split up when they were fostered and then the family that took his brother Gerald had moved out of state. They lost touch then and when Michael's foster dad started drinking and he ran away he thought he would try to find Gerald. He didn't of course and I know he misses his brother. He'd like to find him, even if just to see that he's OK."

"Right well, that might not be so tough. We have a town and two brothers in the care system. Now, what about the other friend, Colin?"

I sat back trying to remember all I could that Colin had told me about his past.

"Colin ran away from home after his dad died and his mom got remarried, he didn't get on with his step dad and caused a lot of trouble, he didn't give the guy much of a chance. He regretted it after about a year and went back, but the family had moved, his mom was killed in a car accident and his step dad moved away with his sister and two brothers. He tried to find out where they had gone, but no one knew except it was back to Minnesota where his stepdad had come from. I think he wanted to apologize more than anything, for making life so hard for the rest of the family."

"Any more details? A surname? A city? Come on Bella, you have to give me something more. I maybe a Techie bloodhound but I'm not a magician, I need something to go on."

"Well, his surname was Watson but I don't know what his step dads name was."

"Well, it's crumb I guess. Give me a while."

The screen saver elves disappeared as he started tapping away and Rose and I left him to it, taking Charity out for a walk in her stroller along with Emmett and Jasper who miraculously appeared on cue.

When we got back Darius wore a smug smile,

"Am I the best or what?"

Running over excitedly I peered at the screens only to see the dancing elves back in place,

"What did you find? Can you help?"

"Of course, I can help, with one of the two anyway. I'm still working on Colin's problem. I found Michael's brother, he's married with a little boy and living in Seattle."

"So close and they never knew? That's so sad."

"At least, it won't be difficult for them to meet. Do you want me to arrange something?"

"No, I think we'll just give Michael his brothers address and phone number and the money to call him and visit if he decides to do so. It's personal and emotional, I don't think he'd want an audience, but I'd like to do this personally if you'd run me into the city Jasper?"

Darius promised to keep chasing Colin's family while I took the information for Michael all printed out, including instructions on how to get to his brothers house and followed Jasper out to the car.

"Here, you'll need this."

He handed me a wad of bills which I took promising to pay him back until I saw the look on his face.

"OK, I'm not going to argue over money with you, this is just too special for that."

"Don't worry, I'll take payment another way."

His grin told me just what he meant and I leaned over to kiss him,

"I surely hope so. I might keep on getting into debt in that case."

"Feel free darlin'."

At first, we couldn't find Michael and I started to become anxious but then I spotted him on a street corner talking to one of the soup run volunteers. We waited until he was alone again and then approached him. Seeing me he smiled and held out a hand,

"Well, don't you scrub up well. I'm glad for you Bella and I heard what you did for Edith, that was a lovely thing to do."

I held out the printed sheet and the wad of bills in an envelope Jasper had found in the glove box.

"What's this? I don't want any handouts, I'm OK."

"It's not a handout. I remembered you telling me about Gerald and my friend traced him for me. That's his address, he's got a family now, you have a nephew. The money is so you can talk to him, or visit if you like. He's only in Seattle, you've been that close all this time."

I could see tears in his eyes and took his hand then stepped closer and hugged him ignoring the sour smell of unwashed body, not long ago I had smelled just the same.

"Thank you, Bella."

I nodded, it was down to him now, but at least, he could see for himself that his brother had survived the foster system and made a new life for himself.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

 **Darius**

Bella had handed me a tricky one here especially as I was also juggling various other projects for some of the others, but I refused to be beaten. This project was turning out to be not only fun but interesting too, I hadn't thought much about humans, but Bella was forcing us all to see them in a different light. I guess it was more intriguing to the human hunters of us, after all if you asked a human to tell you about the life of a cow or sheep they'd probably just shrug, after all, who bothers to get to know your food source intimately? Humans had a depth I had forgotten all about over the centuries. I was still chasing down Colin's elusive family when I picked up a news report I thought might interest the guys so I called them up and passed the information on. It wasn't possibly quite on the same level as the other deeds we had done thus far, but I figured there was nothing wrong with helping out our four-legged friends too.

 **Emmett**

Darius news report seemed like a nice way of helping out, especially as the weather was so crap and volunteers short in supply. When Justin, Peter, and I turned up at the animal shelter there were only two others there and they looked like they couldn't tell one end of a hammer from the other. The guy in charge was trying to give orders over the barking of the terrified dogs who now had no roof over their heads and were being soaked by the heavy rain that was hammering down. The gales of the night before had quite literally ripped the timber roof off the shelter and destroyed part of the walls. The dry food was spoiled and it looked like the office would need new equipment too. Alice who had ridden over with us to see the lie of the land left to report back on what was needed while the three of us rolled up our sleeves and got working while the other volunteers were only too happy to exercise the dogs and try calming them down.

Because the weather was so bad we could get away with using a little vampire strength and speed, from the ground visibility was pretty poor but we were careful not to give away too much, the last thing we needed was to be discovered for what we really were. I enjoyed myself, but a part of me missed being with Rosie and Charity. To have a daughter, a baby of our own was indeed a dream come true and although we understood that, for now, at least, it was only temporary, we were so happy. By the time we finished it was getting dark again and the other volunteers had long gone although a few new ones were busy unloading a van filled with fresh bags of kibble, dog beds, toys and piles of blankets courtesy of local pet stores and, of course, Alice. By eight all the dogs were bedded down warm and dry and we promised to return the next morning to help rescue the office as best we could, in all a good productive day for us and working along with Justin and Peter had been fun, more fun even than hunting because we were all on the same page here.

On our way back to the house we got another call, this time from Edward and Garrett.

"You fellas ready for a little more manual labor? Only we've just heard about a family that could do with a little muscle."

We looked at each other and nodded,

"OK, what do you need?"

"We kinda tripped over a family looking at Christmas trees on the lot, grabbing one for Esme. Boy, she knows exactly what she wants doesn't she!"

"Tell me about it, Garrett! Anyway, go on."

"Well the kids were going on about a tree, they wanted a big one, but the dad didn't have the money or transport so he could only take a little one. We decided to investigate and found out he's on disability, finds it difficult to walk. Darius says his leg was crushed by a timber doing some casual work. Anyway, they live in a small place outside town, they took the tree on the bus, that opened a few eyes, and the guy was working out if he could afford to pay someone to chop logs for the wood burner. We just thought if he could find a stack of timber ready chopped when he gets up in the morning..."

"And you couldn't do that yourselves because?"

"Esme was shouting, she has us working on the other thing."

"Oh right, give us the address then."

Justin and Peter offered to do this good deed so I could go back and see Charity and I accepted the offer, after all, it didn't take three of us to chop a few logs!

 **Justin**

Peter and I knew how keen Emmett was to get back to the baby so we decided to take charge of this little miracle. There were plenty of trees a short way off so I started chopping while Peter went to scout the place out. He was gone a while and I wondered if he'd bunked off but when he got back to help me move the chopped logs I saw what he'd been doing. On the doorstep was a huge Christmas Tree and a hamper full of food and wrapped presents.

"What did you get?"

"No idea, I just told the guy in the toy store I wanted the top five toys for a boy and girl over five and under ten wrapped."

I wasn't sure that was enough information for a good choice of presents, but Peter had done his best and I wasn't going to criticize him for it.

"Right well, I'm going to hunt, you gonna join me, Justin?"

"I think I'll go find Alice if it's all the same to you, Peter."

"No sweat, I forgot you're a squirrel muncher, you seem so normal too!"

Alice along with Esme and Charlotte were decorating a huge tree in the lounge of the rented house when I got back but she bounded over to hug me and I had to tell them all about our day and mark our exploits on the chart. Carlisle, Edward and anyone else they could rope in had been taken over to work on the big project and I knew I should probably pitch in too, but I decided to have a little time with my favorite girl first. Darius was still in place at the table tapping away and cursing quietly.

"What's up with him?"

"He's having trouble finding someone for Bella."

"Oh right, should I offer to help?"

She shook her head,

"If Darius can't find them I doubt anyone else can. Anyway, I think you and I should go hunt then catch up with Carlisle, see what progress they've made."

 **Darius**

This was really pissing me off, the family couldn't have just disappeared from the planet, but I was coming up empty. The one thing that would have made things really simple was the step dads name, but Bella didn't have that. Of course, I'd been distracted with other chores too but decided to try using the mom's name to find a new marriage license. The trouble was it didn't seem she had remarried, could Bella or Colin have been wrong? Then it occurred to me that just maybe she had reverted to her maiden name before remarrying, well I had nothing to lose so I typed it in, hit the search button and prayed. Seconds later I had a hit and couldn't help a triumphant yell which made all heads turn and Charity start to cry.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

 **Bella**

When Darius rang to tell me that he had finally tracked down Colin's family I cried. I really had thought he would fail, it was such a difficult thing I had asked him but when I said so to Jasper he just laughed.

"Bella, if it had taken Darius ten years he would never have stopped until he found the information. It would have been a blow he couldn't have accepted, the word failure just isn't in his vocabulary. Now I guess you'll be wanting me to drive you back to the city?"

I nodded,

"Yes please but not until morning. I'm still tired, I guess all the excitement."

Of course, I should have kept my mouth shut because he immediately started to worry about me.

 **Jasper**

I should have realized this was all too much for Bella, only a couple of weeks ago she had been at death's door and now I was dragging her all over the place and filling her life with too many people, too much fuss. I overrode her objection and rang Carlisle asking him to make a house visit then insisted she lay down on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her and made her hot chocolate. Maybe she wasn't eating enough, after all, on the streets, food had been a luxury and even now she didn't eat nearly as much as I thought she should. By the time Carlisle got here I had persuaded myself she was sinking fast and she was almost laughing at my concern. As always he was cool, calm and utterly professional taking her upstairs to examine her properly and then coming down alone which only made matters worse.

"Jasper, calm down. Now listen to me, Bella is going to be fine. You have to understand that she has been through a great deal. She was very sick when you found her and she's come along wonderfully, but she is still recovering. It will be a long time before she regains full health and strength. You are doing all you can, just make sure she eats well, drinks plenty and rests a lot. That's one of the reasons we are doing all this, to fulfill your wish to give her a special miracle every day in December. It's good for us all and Bella is loving every special moment, let her enjoy it in peace. If I think she is doing too much I promise I will tell you. Now, she tells me Darius found out about her friends family and you are taking her into the city tomorrow to tell him about it. May I suggest you also shop for something suitable to wear in the snow. Remember you promised her snow for Christmas day and she'll need to wrap up warm."

"Are you sure she's well enough?"

"I think she will love the outing and I know you'll watch over her, just remember she is not a fragile ornament but a person, she needs to feel in control of her life, you just help her along and if you are worried, then call and I'll come. I think tomorrow evening Esme was hoping to take Bella to a Christmas Fair in the city, all the girls are going."

He saw the question before I opened my mouth and smiled indulgently,

"Yes, she'll be fine to go. If you like I'll write a prescription for her. One evening out with the girls, Doctors orders."

I made sure she slept well that night even though I had to cheat a little, she was still as ardent as ever and much as I wanted her, I wanted her well more! She was excited about the Christmas Fair and speaking to Colin, not so much about the shopping but then she still had this thing about me spending money on her but when I pointed out it had been Carlisle's idea she relaxed somewhat. We found Colin at one of the drop-in centers, a run down ex-warehouse that was drafty and damp. He was getting some treatment for a foot infection from one of the doctors who ran a free clinic for a single day once a month.

Leaving the two of them alone I wandered over to talk to the nurse who was clearing away although there were still, at least, a dozen patients still waiting.

"In a hurry?"

She looked up with a scowl that she just managed to turn into a smile when she saw I wasn't one of them.

"We shut at four."

"What about those you haven't seen?"

"They wait for the doctor's next visit."

"But that's a month away, can't you stay to see the last of them today?"

She sighed heavily, a frown appearing,

"Are you one of those people always bitching because whatever we do is wrong? Listen, I work six hours here free of charge to help out the doctor. I could be at my usual job earning money, you know what that is? These people get what they are given and it's a lot more than many deserve."

"I see."

"I very much doubt that now if you'll excuse me I need to get finished so I can go home to my family, a family I and my husband work our butts off to keep off the streets. Maybe some of these "people" could try that, might be a novelty."

I wondered why she helped out being so anti everything the drop in center stood for but decided it wasn't worth the effort.

Instead, I rejoined Bella and her friend who was staring at the paperwork she had handed him in mute amazement. Then he looked up at her again,

"You did this for me?"

"You helped me survive Colin, it's just my way of saying thank you."

"But how did you track them down? I tried once and I couldn't find anything."

Bella took my hand,

"I found some more good friends. Now, we thought maybe you would like to ring them first."

He looked down at his dirty ragged coat and nodded,

"Yeah, I think that would be for the best. If they saw me they'd just call the cops, besides they might not want to know after all this time."

I took the seat beside Bella and joined the conversation,

"Actually, you're wrong. Our friend found several posts online, put there by your siblings trying to find you. So all, this time, you've been searching for each other."

"There's still my step dad."

"His name was on the posts too. I think maybe he understood more about your behavior than you gave his credit for, but he was grieving too. How about you ring and if you want to meet up we'll drive you up there and make sure you look your best."

His eyes were damp with tears and the paperwork shook in his hand,

"You'd do all that? Why?"

"Let's just say a certain Fairy Godmother has the Christmas Elves working extra hard this season."

Handing over my phone to Colin so he could ring his estranged family I took Bella back to the car to warm up, the tip of her nose was beginning to glow with the cold.

"Do you think they'll agree to meet him?"

"Hey, its the season of goodwill to all men, sure they will."

When he came out of the center a few minutes later I could tell he'd got good news and took him straight to the mall for a new set of clothes after which he came back to the house to shower and get changed before Darius, who wanted to get away from the computers for a few hours drove him to Seattle.

"Don't sweat Bella, I'll make sure to act the human and hide my bewitching red eyes behind these rather dashing shades."

"I'm not worried, I'm grateful fir everything you've done and I'm sure you could do with a break."

"A break? Not a very long one, I don't anticipate being gone long. I'll wait a while, see how the land lies then find him a motel room for the holidays and get him settled in. As soon as he's settled I'll be back, by morning certainly, and after the holidays, I'll go back for him."

 **Bella**

Colin looked a different guy when he came downstairs, he was quite good looking now the straggly beard was gone and the smile of anticipation on his face made him look younger. I stood up and held out my arms to embrace him,

"Good luck Colin, I hope it goes well for you. Has Darius told you the plan?"

"Yeah, I just hope it goes well but even if not I have a roof over my head for Christmas."

"If it goes badly, which I'm sure it won't Darius will bring you back and I promise you that you won't be back on the streets for Christmas, we'll find somewhere."

"Hey, it's gonna work out, I can feel it. My brother Jack was really excited when he heard my voice and when he told the others my step dad said straight away I should come visit. I just hope they all accept my apologies but for now, I'm most grateful to you and your friends for all your kindness."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

 **Bella**

I knew Jasper was worried about me but I was really looking forward to the Christmas Fair and he was wildly outnumbered so was forced to kiss me goodbye and watch as I drove away with the girls back to the city again. I was tired, but then I had done so much since he rescued me from the streets. I wanted this evening out to say thank you to all the girls who had pitched in to help Jasper make my Christmas special by helping others in need. I did wonder exactly what they would do as a lot of the stalls catered and vampires didn't eat or drink like we did. I soon found out though that they loved all the aroma's and as Alice explained,

"Our senses are far more acute than your's Bella so the smells of spiced wine and cinnamon, nutmeg and oranges are even more wonderful. This time, we can buy all these things and enjoy the smells while you get to eat, great idea eh?"

I noticed that they also bought food and drinks which they then gave away to some of the homeless who came to rummage in the bins, the closest they would get to Christmas food this year.

We had settled down to listen to the singers, all dressed in Victorian clothes and holding candle lanterns when Esme's head snapped round.

"I'll be back in a moment."

She disappeared into the darkness that surrounded the market and Alice moved along a place to take her vacated seat beside me. Next to me on the other side was Charlotte. Rose had been here but had decided it was too cold for Charity and taken her back home.

"Is there a problem?"

"Esme will be back in a few minutes and she'll tell us. For now, just enjoy the songs. I love singing along."

"As long as you don't want me to, I have a voice that can shatter glass."

She thought that was highly amusing, but I thought she might change her mind after hearing me sing, especially with super vampire hearing!

In the event, it was more than twenty minutes before Esme reappeared and she wasn't alone. She had in tow two small children both holding huge Christmas cookies and looking rather puzzled. She motioned for us to join her and luckily there was a short intermission for the singers to get a drink so we were able to leave without disrupting anything. Once away from the crowds Esme introduced us.

"This is Lily, she's four and Zac who is six. I found them in the street crying, they said they were lost. They'd run away because mummy and daddy were yelling at each other and couldn't find their way back. They were cold so I got them a hot drink and promised we would take them home and see if we could find out why their parents were so cross with each other."

The little boy tried to look adult,

"Lily was scared, I just wanted to find somewhere for her to hide so she couldn't hear the yelling."

After a little coaxing, he told us their address and with Lily holding Esme's hand tightly we walked them back home which wasn't very far, but too far for such young children at this time of night. We were almost there when we heard shouting, the parents were frantically searching for their missing children and when they saw them relief flooded both faces. The children were hugged and scolded at the same time then the mother took them both inside to warm up while their father stayed outside to speak to us. He was trying to thank Esme, but she was more interested in finding out why the children had run away and somehow the man found himself telling her. It was like he couldn't help himself and the story was an old familiar one.

"I guess we shouldn't get so angry in front of the kids. It's just...well, we're separated, I work shifts and do long hours and when I finally got here to see the kids they weren't ready. It's my night with them and she had told them I'd take them to the fair like I didn't have something already planned. The kids were all excited and I got annoyed with them too, she just can't handle them. Let's them run around screaming like little savages."

"Perhaps she's tired and having little children isn't easy especially this time of year when they are all excited and I'm guessing she works too so she's tired as well. Have you thought of sitting down and discussing it with her? Rather than losing your temper and just yelling?"

"Are you a social worker? You sure sound like one."

"No, just a mother who understands its hard to deal with young children sometimes, especially when circumstances are difficult but I do know the best thing for the children is to have both parents and not fighting and yelling."

He sighed and ran a hand through his thick dark hair,

"I guess so, Martha works at the school as a cleaner and does a couple of evenings as a cashier at a store. We were both tired, but hell, no one ever pointed it out like that before."

"Then maybe it's not too late to sort things out, at least for the children's sake. It's easy to see how much they love you both."

"Yeah, I love them too. Maybe we should talk without the kids around. Might be able to work something out. I don't know how we got to this point anyhow. One minute we were arguing about something stupid and the next I was living on my brother's couch."

Esme smiled,

"Talk to her, listen to what she has to say then tell her how you feel. Don't give up yet, there's always hope you can find the love you had for each other, I doubt it really died, it just got smothered a little by life."

By the time we left Esme had agreed to come back the following evening and sit with the children while he and his wife talked without interruption. No one thought this was an end to their troubles, but it was a start, something that could be built on and possibly save a family from more heartache. As we left we saw the children with their noses pressed up against the bedroom window waving and they were smiling. I really hoped those smiles would stay with them and Esme told me she knew a guidance counselor who would help out if asked and wouldn't accept a fee.

"Let's just say she owes me one. I'll ring her and give them her card tomorrow but for now, I think we should get you back home before Jasper comes looking for us."

I hadn't realized it was so late and, sure enough, he was there at the window waiting and as soon as we parked up he came flying down the steps to greet me.

Luckily Esme and the others explained everything to Jasper as I warmed up by the fire. The temperature was certainly dropping and I wondered just for a second if we might get my dream white Christmas after all although I knew Jasper would make it happen one way or another. Even if it meant a trip to the Antarctic on Christmas Day. I actually felt a little guilty at asking for anything for myself, he had already given me so much, as had the others. I had no right to ask for more and I would be sure to tell him so later when we were alone. Of course, later on, when we were alone we both had other things on our mind and I forgot all about it in his arms. As I finally dozed off in the early hours I gave a final thought for the children, Lily, and Zac and hoped they would have a lovely Christmas, a peaceful one with no yelling, even if they didn't spend it with mom and dad together.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

 **Esme**

Carlisle was fussing, something he rarely did, but I understood why. We had a lot of work to do in a limited time, but this opportunity was just too good to pass up, and Rosalie was prepared to leave little Charity with me in order to help as Emmett was already busy.

"Are you sure you'll be OK?"

"Carlisle, I'm in my element now just go. Who knows you might find some more poor souls who need our help."

I watched from the doorstep waving Charity's little hand at her temporary mom and hoped, much as I liked Saffron, that my daughter would become her permanent mom before too long. We had spoken to Saffron who was going to start at her new school after the holidays but in the meantime was staying with my friends, Patti and Ralph who ran a lot of activities for teenagers during the holidays and always took in two without families to give them a real Christmas.

 **Carlisle**

Of course Esme was quite right, this was a fabulous opportunity for us to do some good for the less fortunate of the city and possibly even find some sad stories we could turn around. I had heard about it through the grapevine at the Children's Hospital. A free clinic that was not going to open for December as it usually did if they couldn't find some volunteer medical staff. Rosalie jumped at the chance to help out so we were on our way to one of the smaller hospitals that allowed the volunteers the use of its facilities every December. I had to smile, what did they think happened to all the sick and needy the rest of the year? Still, we would be helping out at least for a couple of weeks and who knew, maybe even longer.

The organization was pretty chaotic and, in the end, I called Charlotte in to help the overwhelmed clerical staff. Within half an hour we had an orderly waiting room with everyone filling in medical forms or being aided in doing so if they couldn't read or write. Most of the cases were malnutrition or alcohol related, but they were people and needed someone who cares in their lives. We could clean and dress wounds, offer advice and simple remedies including creams and antibiotics although I doubted any of the courses would be finished properly. Most of these people lived chaotic hand to mouth existences where time and days meant very little, but we were doing what we could.

By lunchtime, it didn't seem we had made a dent in the numbers still waiting but we took ten minutes while the nurses and auxiliaries had lunch.

"Have you noticed something, Carlisle? There are some people here that we can't help even though it would be so easy. The number of cataracts I've seen abscesses too if we had an ophthalmic suite or a dental unit we could do so much more and make these people's lives so much better."

"True but it all boils down to money Rose. The hospital can only offer us so much freedom here. It's always hard to see those you could help so easily continue to suffer."

"Don't you know anyone who would be willing to help? Just for a few days maybe?"

I thought about her question,

"The problem is time. It's getting close to Christmas and most people are beginning to wind down, they have plans and not everyone is willing to work for nothing and precious little thanks in some cases. Leave it with me, we have two weeks to sort something out and I will try but don't hold out for too much."

 **Rose**

My saddest case of the day was an old man who came in with such badly infected feet I was amazed he could still walk but as I cleaned them up to examine them he seemed happy to be in a warm room.

"Shouldn't you be on the screen rather than here messing about with my feet? You're far too pretty for this job."

I smiled and carried on with my work.

"Will you be spending Christmas at home with your family?"

"Yes, my husband and baby daughter."

"That's nice. I had a daughter once."

"Really?"

"Yes, Anna, we named her after my mother."

"What happened to her?"

"I have no idea. I wasn't a very good father, I drank too much and I messed around on her mom so one day they just vanished. I came home from work and the house was empty."

"What did you do?"

He laughed bitterly,

"Picked up a bottle and never put it back down until my liver gave out. Now I can't drink, won't be doing much of anything for a while. A doctor at the ER said I drank myself to death, it was my own fault. He was right of course, it was, but I often wonder what happened to them. Sometimes I dream about meeting them on the street, just so I can say sorry but I'm almost out of time now."

When he left I asked him to pop back the next day to have the dressings changed but I wasn't sure he heard me. Then I picked up his paperwork relieved to see he had put down his full name and date of birth although they could be false I knew. Deciding to chance it I rang Darius to see if he could help. By Christmas day, we would all owe him big time but he seemed to enjoy the challenges being presented to him. I was relieved to get home that evening and see my daughter, but I'd been beaten to it by Emmett who was telling her a story about a Princess and a snowman. I couldn't help watching for a while, she looked so tiny in his arms and she was way too young to understand anything but the sound of his voice, yet it seemed that was enough because she lay very quiet and still until the end of the story and then he handed her over to me for a hug and told me all about his day. It sounded like things were going really well and we were still on target.

The old man didn't appear the following day, but I hadn't heard anything from Darius either so I wasn't too disappointed, we couldn't solve every mystery and put everything right, no one could. At lunch break, Carlisle got a call from a friend, a retired dentist who was returning his call and pleas for help. He offered three days if we could supply a dental suite so while I held the fort that afternoon, Carlisle talked the hospital into allowing us the use of their dental suite and a dental nurse to help out, it was a big win for us and I felt really good. Now we could, at least, alleviate a little more suffering. The next day I was at home with Charity as Esme and the others were all in it up to their necks and I took her over to visit Bella who had been confined to barracks with a chill. She was keen to hear everything we had done and when I told her of our triumph at getting a dentist she clapped her hands with glee.

"There are so many kind people in the world, it's just a shame there isn't some way of uniting them all. Those in different cities I mean, to run the kind of things like free clinics that make such a difference to the needy."

As I was leaving Darius handed me a scrap of paper,

"Sorry Rose but the guys daughter died a couple of years ago, cancer. His wife is still in the area, though. I put down her address, it's a care home."

I nodded and put it in my pocket hoping I might see the old guy to tell him before the clinic shut down again. My prayer was answered the very next day when he hobbled in apologetic for missing his dressing change. I told him the news as I changed it relieved to see the infection was subsiding.

"So Anna is dead? Did she have a family?"

I shook my head,

"No, there was just her and your wife but I have an address for your wife if you'd like it."

I held it out and he stared at it long and hard before taking it and folding it tightly in his hand.

"You're an angel, not a doctor girl, thank you."

As he left I wondered if he would contact the home or go visit his wife, somehow I doubted it but I had done all I could, the rest was up to him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

 **Bella**

Having been restricted to barracks for two days I was climbing the walls, I knew the family were doing things to achieve Jasper's promise while he was busy playing nursemaid to me and I wanted to know about it. So when he told me we were going out that evening to a concert I was surprised but happy.

"Is it just us?"

"No, the others will be there, in fact, this is one of your miracles Bella. Edward heard about a concert at an old folks home that was being canceled because they had been let down by the organizers. It seems the treasurer took the money and ran so we decided to step in and stop any disappointment for the people living there."

"The family is putting on the show? You mean they paid for the acts?"

"Nope, the acts were double booked."

"So, you mean the family are actually performing tonight?"

He nodded and I felt brighter straight away, I couldn't wait to see what Emmett and Peter would do, it was sure to be hilarious and if Justin was involved too it could quite literally bring the house down!

When we got there the place was full to bursting with staff and residents but seats at the back had been saved for us.

"They wanted to put us at the front, but Carlisle suggested those seats go to the oldest residents so they would be able to see and hear better."

I nodded soaking in the atmosphere as the old folk chatted excitedly waiting for the lights to go down. I don't know what I expected, but it certainly wasn't what we got. Edward played the piano taking requests as well as playing for the acts and carol singing. Emmett and Peter did a great job as a ventriloquist and his dummy, Emmett being the huge oversized puppet. Justin and Alice performed a magic show that was quite breathtaking although I knew some of the magic was merely vampire speed deceiving the human eye. Then Jasper disappeared only to arrive on stage a few minutes later along with Garrett and Peter to give a country-flavored Christmas including some rope tricks which thrilled everyone. Last of all was a duo by Rosalie and Esme, a beautiful rendition of "Have Yourselves a Merry Little Christmas."

I spoke to some of the staff and residents over a coffee and cake supper and found everyone had enjoyed themselves. The residents had really thought they'd lost their concert this year, but everyone agreed it had been the best ever and when Carlisle along with Peter and Emmett in Elf Costumes appeared with presents for everyone I saw more than one pair of wet eyes. As I sat watching one of the senior staff commented that most of the residents had no relatives who visited and didn't get anything except a small gift of hankies or something similar provided by the home.

"To them, the concert is their Christmas and this one is the best we have ever seen, and at such short notice. We didn't expect presents too, especially from a group putting the entertainment on for free."

"We're just happy to have been of help."

We drove home with Alice and Justin who were babysitting me while Jasper went hunting, it had been too long since he went last and his eyes were dark with thirst. I would have been fine on my own but of course, he wouldn't chance it and Darius who had offered to stay over had been roped in to babysit Charity during the concert. It made me think, that quiet almost brooding guy with the tiny baby, but Rosalie said he was great with her. I couldn't wait to see for myself. Although I knew Alice and Justin were mates I still felt a little awkward with Alice, after all, she had been with Jasper a long time but to her, it was not only quite natural for him to have found his own mate she was also delighted with the change I'd wrought in him.

"I never thought I would see such animation in his eyes, Bella. Thank goodness we found you in time. So, have you thought about what you are going to do after Christmas?"

The question threw me slightly,

"After?"

"Well yes, the family will be going back to Forks. I just wondered if you and Jazz were thinking of coming back with us or if you had other plans."

"We haven't really discussed it, I don't think he wants to put too much pressure on me, he seems to think I'm fragile."

"Well, you are, remember we saw you before he did. You need to take it easy besides I know Esme is talking about an addition to the house, a suite of your own so you can come stay even if you don't move back."

I was overwhelmed with all the concern and kindness, something new to me after so many years alone.

"Bella, what happened to your family?"

Justin turned to Alice scowling,

"Alice, that's none of our business and I'm pretty sure Jasper didn't intend you to grill Bella while he was away."

"It's OK, I guess you'll find out sooner or later anyway."

I told them my sad story although I didn't go into details of my treatment in the clinic. I could tell that Alice read between the lines though and wondered if her experiences had been very similar. I found it didn't hurt quite as much on this telling, maybe talking about it was cathartic after all.

"Do you still miss them? I miss mine especially times like this, family times."

"I used to, sometimes at Christmas I would cry myself to sleep thinking about the times I had been at home, waiting for Santa or going to a candle light service with my mom and dad. Then I stopped thinking about it, why torture myself? There was enough misery every day without dredging old pain up. Besides this Christmas makes up for all the terrible ones."

"Well then I think you are going to love our next mission, Carlisle heard about it and he thought you would approve. Justin and I are taking a terminally ill man from the hospital to the ocean. He's never been and it's his greatest wish to see it just once before he dies. Darius arranged the transport and Carlisle and Rose are going along as medical backup. They don't think he has more than a few days and he's terrified of dying alone so we intend to see he doesn't. So, you see, we might be missing for a couple of days but don't worry, we haven't skipped school or anything."

"That's a beautiful thing to do and I imagine he will find the ocean a magnificent place."

"Well, we have the use of a property on Cannon Beach, it's going to be wild and wooly this time of year but I guess that's half the excitement."

They left at dawn, straight after Jasper got back while I was fast asleep, but I thought about their mission a lot that day and hoped the man got to see the ocean. At seven that evening, Jasper came in with some photographs they'd sent of the view from the property, it was breathtaking and Jasper found me some more on the internet.

"I'd love to visit the ocean, I went when I was a little girl but all I remember was sand everywhere and the taste of salt on my lips."

He picked up my hand and kissed it gallantly,

"Then we shall visit the ocean when it gets warmer, I promise you."

"Really? And I can swim?"

He laughed,

"Yes you can swim Bella and I promise the taste of salt on your lips and sand in your food too if you like."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he chased me across the room but of course, I didn't try to elude his grasp too much, I wanted to be captured and as he carried me up to bed I tasted his sweetness in place of the tang of ocean water.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

 **Jasper**

Christmas was fast approaching and I still had to get arrangements made for Bella to see snow on Christmas morning but it was unseasonably warm this year and a lot of places were praying for snow to kick start their winter sports season. It was beginning to look like we'd have to drive across the border into Canada. Not that I minded, I just wanted Christmas to be perfect for my wife, our first Christmas together, the first of very many. Of course we hadn't discussed her becoming a vampire yet, that could wait a while, I wanted her healthy and happy and then we could approach the subject. I always found it fascinating that although she had only bad experiences of vampires in her past she had taken to the family and my friends as if they were human. Even the red eyes among us were treated just the same and she didn't bat an eyelid at the thought of being left alone with Peter, Charlotte or Darius not to mention Garrett although being a ladies man he could charm the birds out of the trees and I kept a weather eye on him in particular, but she had eyes for only me.

That morning we got mixed news, the man Alice and the others had taken to Cannon beach had died peacefully in his sleep after gazing out at the ocean all afternoon. They said he had talked about it until he dozed off and Alice and Justin were staying behind to organize for his ashes to be scattered on the ocean by one of the fishing boats, something he had thought a wonderful idea when Alice had suggested it to him. We had a thank you letter from the old folks home about the concert and the free clinic Rose and Carlisle were on their way back to now had not only a dentist for three days but an eye specialist had cut short his ski holiday, with the weather so bad in Colorado, and offered three days worth of eye surgery. To see Bella so happy at other people being helped made everything worth it and I suddenly realized how insular we had all become, like most humans too it seemed.

Edward and Garrett who had been out checking on a story of an army veteran being harassed by some school kids had news too. It seemed the kids were making fun of him because he had been disfigured by a booby trap mine, typical kids to pick on anyone who looked different so the guys had gotten together the kids and the veteran who had explained what had happened to him and how it made certain things difficult, one hand was a hook although he would be getting something less scary looking soon. The kids had listened as he told them why he had been there when he got hurt, trying to save some young children trapped under fire and suddenly things seemed to make more sense to them. By the time the guys left two of the kids had started tidying his front yard and another was helping attach some grab rails to the front door. Sometimes all it took was a little education and understanding.

Then Charlotte rang with another problem, she had been shopping for some things, she didn't go into details when she came across a young girl crying in an alley. At first, she thought there had been an attack but that wasn't the problem and she asked if she could bring the girl here.

"I think Bella might get more sense out of her than I have."

Of course, Bella was only too eager to help and soon Charlotte and Alexis, the fifteen-year-old girl arrived. It was apparent she hadn't been on the streets long and soon Bella had her seated with hot soup and bread rolls and a glass of milk which were devoured in minutes. Her story wasn't an uncommon one according to Bella who had heard many like it. Alexis fought with her parents and decided to run away so she could do what she wanted. Three weeks on the streets had taught her a tough lesson and now she wanted to go home again, but she'd been mugged and had no money and no ID.

"Why doesn't she go to the police?"

"She's afraid welfare will get involved and they'll take her away from her parents or get them in trouble. It happens and other street kids will tell newbies all kinds of horror stories just for the fun of it, I heard plenty myself at first but what I ran from was more horrific so it didn't work on me."

"So, we do what? Ring her parents?"

Bella shot Charlotte a warning look and turned to the girl who was still shaking slightly.

"Would you like to clean up while we try to contact your parents for you?"

Alexis nodded and Charlotte showed her upstairs while I waited. And as soon as they were out of earshot Bella's explained further.

"We need to make sure that Alexis didn't run away because she was in danger at home. Even some of the most horribly abused youngsters prefer to go home and try again to the horrors of the street. If she is in danger from her family then I would rather find her somewhere safe for now and work out intervention after the holidays."

I nodded and she spoke to Darius who was by now really in the swing of things after seeing the end result of at least one of his inquiries. He had left his charge with his ex-wife, it seems they both felt they had a lot of apologies to make and he had arranged a motel room and meals for the old guy and enough money to have a decent Christmas, they planned on visiting their daughter Anna's grave together Christmas Eve. Of course, even busy as he was it didn't take long for Darius to do a complete check on Alexis' family and it seemed she had been telling the truth about why she left. There had been several arguments about her latest boyfriend and when her parents refused her permission to attend an all-night party she had decided to run away from home.

She and her boyfriend made an agreement the two would meet up at the Greyhound station in Portland where he would take her home to his place for Christmas. He had turned up right enough but didn't have anywhere to stay, it turned out he too was a runaway and soon got through the money she had stolen from her parents. Then he just upped and left her one evening, promising he was going to get them some hot food but never returned. Her family were looking for her frantically, but he had told Alexis that if she contacted them or went home she would be taken into care for sure and be prosecuted for the theft and she had believed him.

Bella spoke to the family who were relieved to hear their daughter was safe and agreed to drive to Portland straight away to collect her. I think Bella had them believe she was an outreach worker from the city, after all, we didn't want any awkward questions.

"There won't be, they are just so relieved and they want to go home and forget this ever happened. They have their daughter back safe and sound and that's all they are concerned about Jazz."

We told Alexis when she came back downstairs and then there was a painfully long wait for her parents to appear but when they did it was easy to see the relief and love in their eyes and we were all happy when she went home with them, their thanks ringing in our ears. As Bella had predicted, they didn't care who we were, we had found their precious daughter and that was all they cared about, having her home safe and hopefully much the wiser.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

 **Esme**

Everything was going so well, the wall chart was filling up fast, but I still wondered if we would accomplish everything before Christmas Day. Snow was also in short supply, but I had heard Garrett and Peter talking and knew a trip to Canada for the day was in the pipeline, Jasper wouldn't let his wife down we all knew that. The weather was certainly deteriorating here in Portland with fierce winds and rain lashing down day after day. I thought about all those we hadn't helped and how miserable and cold they would be on the streets, I just hoped the little we had done so far had made a real difference. Of course we weren't finished yet, there were still more miracles to achieve but for me, the best one of all was the love that shone in Jasper's eyes every time he looked at Bella.

While ordering some more supplies at one of the wholesalers in the city, I felt a nudge on my arm and turned to see Edward watching a woman and her son, about ten, who were passing the open shop doorway.

"I think I might have an idea Esme."

He hurried out after them leaving me to finish up and then track him down. He was standing staring at an apartment block with a faint smile on his face when I joined him.

"Well? Come on, out with it."

He told me he had heard the boys thoughts as they passed by, she was a widow and very lonely and struggling to make ends meet.

"Her son was thinking about her, about how she doesn't smile anymore and how he was going to ask Santa for a new daddy to make his mommy happy again."

I frowned,

"Well I can see why you would be interested but how do we find the right man for her in a few days and arrange that they meet? Even Darius is going to balk at that one son."

"I wasn't thinking of Darius actually, I was thinking maybe Charlotte could use her gift."

"But she only sees relationships doesn't she? What's the chance she is going to trip over this man's mate just like that?"

"Jasper told me she can sometimes trace couples, you know, put them together. Isn't it worth a try? I'm sure Bella would think it worthy of inclusion in her list of miracles for Christmas."

When we put it to Charlotte she looked doubtful,

"It doesn't work quite like that. Sometimes I see aura's that connect people but I can't guarantee anything. I guess it's worth a shot though and as Peter is busy helping you on your project and Emmett and Rose are out with Charity I am at a loose end."

We took her to the apartment block and pointed out the woman as she left for work the next morning.

"I'll follow her and see if anything shows up but don't hold your breath. If I do, I'll call."

It was chaos at the project and I knew we needed someone to take over the everyday running or it wouldn't be ready on time. One of the builders mentioned he knew someone who might be available at short notice.

"They're having a hard time right now, he's been sick and lost his job, so far he's had no luck finding another and they have three kids with another on the way. I think they're close to losing their house too so the money would be welcome and I know Sam, he's a good worker, he just can't manage the heavy stuff anymore."

I decided to meet this Sam and see if we could work something out so the builder arranged to take me round to speak to him.

The house was small but clean and tidy, Sam's wife, heavily pregnant, bustled around making tea and apologizing there were no cookies or cakes while the three children peered at me round the kitchen door like little doorstops of different heights. Then Sam came in and I could see he had made an effort to impress, putting on a shirt and tie although both were washed out and a little the worse for wear. I explained what we were doing and he said he had heard about the project and had tried to get some work, but the builder doing the hiring had wanted laborers and he could no longer manage any heavy work after an accident where he damaged two discs in his back.

"I'd like the opportunity to get some work Mrs. Cullen, I'm not a shirker and we really need the money. I'm not ashamed to say we're going to be homeless by Christmas Eve."

"But the children? Your wife? The baby is due any day or so I hear."

He smiled sadly,

"He's only interested in getting the rent, he doesn't care about my family and unfortunately around here there's a real shortage of decent housing so he won't have a problem re-letting."

"I see, well if I offered you the job could you start straight away?"

"I'd start now if you want Mrs. Cullen, but I need a couple of hours in the morning to find somewhere else for us. I'd leave it to Alison here, but she's in no fit state to go wandering around looking for rooms, not with the kids around."

"I quite understand, I'll see you in the morning then."

As I left I was thinking about another problem we had and a possible solution to everyone's but I would need to run it by the others first and luckily, for once most of the family were home. This was one time we wouldn't be asking Bella what she thought, but I knew she would love it. There were no dissensions when I explained the situation and my remedy.

"Then I think it might be as well if I called back to see Sam this evening."

Carlisle offered to accompany me and we left the others chatting about everything that they had achieved so far this month for Bella. As a run up to Christmas, it was the best we had ever had as a family, putting something back into the communities we lived in.

I could see the concern in Alison's face when she opened the door to see me standing there once more. She invited us in explaining that Sam had gone out after hearing about some rooms that might be available at short notice.

"It's a little further away, but he'll be there at work on the dot I promise. Sam isn't a shirker."

"Perhaps we could explain why we are here and then if Sam isn't back you can tell him later. We don't need an answer straight away."

I explained to her that we needed someone living on site to watch for vandalism overnight although in truth we hadn't experienced any. It was more to placate the Emergency Services as some craftsmen were on site until late.

"It would mean you moving in as soon as possible of course. The accommodation is only a three-bed apartment, but we can have it decorated straight away. There's even some furniture I believe and if you need drapes or anything just say so. If you could let us know sometime tomorrow that would be fine. Oh yes, one other thing. The job we offered your husband is permanent if he takes the apartment, he'll become caretaker once everything is sorted out.

When Sam didn't turn up the next morning I was puzzled and slightly disappointed, I really thought he would snap up the opportunity of a place to live and a full-time permanent job, but the mystery was solved that afternoon. He appeared extremely apologetic to tell us he had a new baby daughter. Alison had given birth to Savannah at six this morning. I think he was frightened he might have lost the job, but I quickly assured him that it wasn't a problem and showed him around the site and the apartment which the guys had worked all night to finish and decorate especially for the family. Knowing their future was secure Sam went home happier after making arrangements with Edward and Justin to move in the very next day.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

 **Bella**

At last I was free to go out again, my chill had disappeared and Carlisle gave me the all clear. Jasper had kept me entertained with stories of all the things he and Peter had gotten up to and Emmett too. They sounded like overgrown children at times, but I guess when your age freezes as a teenager you're entitled to act a little crazy from time to time. I wondered when Jasper would bring up the topic of turning me into a vampire. I knew it had to be and that it was what I wanted, what I had to do in order to stay with Jasper, but I had no idea how it was done, what was involved and although I approached several of the others with questions no one was willing to talk to me about it. I don't think they thought it was their place. Maybe I would ask Jasper after Christmas when things settled down. After all, I had stirred up a hornet's nest with my Christmas Miracles idea.

Jasper suggested we go for a drive but not into the city, he wanted to show me some of the surrounding countryside and as I had spent so many years trapped in the city I thought it was a wonderful idea. Unfortunately, it started to rain heavily so we stopped off for lunch, or I did and he watched nursing a coffee and slice of pie which I found myself eating after my main course. My appetite was slowly getting better, but I was still easily tired and had a nap before he told me we were going out again, this time with Alice and Justin to see what was billed as the largest light show west of the Mississippi. It was magical, especially as the rain stopped so I could see everything so clearly. I hardly remembered Christmas as a child, a vague memory of a tree with colored lights that sparkled and baubles that glinted in their light. Of course, I had enjoyed the seasonal songs and the store displays in the city but my kind, the homeless, were not encouraged to loiter, it put real customers off.

After this, we went to their place and I got a good look at the planner Carlisle had put up to show the acts of kindness they had done, making sure to keep to Jasper's promise for one every day until Christmas Eve. Seeing the names and actions gave me a warm feeling, even if only these few were touched by kindness from a stranger then it made my Christmas complete. I was intrigued by Christmas Eve which was covered by a huge picture of a winter scene, but no one was willing to tell me what lay beneath it.

"That's a secret, for now, Bella, but you'll find out on the day."

I spent some time talking to my new family and cuddling Charity who was adored by everyone, she was so tiny and fragile and I wondered if Saffron were having second thoughts about giving her new daughter up. To their credit either Rose or Emmett rang Saffron every day with a report on Charity and offered to take her for Saffron to see but so far she wasn't interested or, at least, she was too concerned with her own future and what it might hold. I knew giving her up would be torture for Rose and Emmett, but they understood this might just be a short-term dream come true and were doing all in their power to be fair to the baby's mother.

On the way home we came across an elderly couple who had broken down on the side of the road. Jasper stopped to help out, but the car was dead so we made a detour to take them back home to the outskirts of the city listening as we did so to their whispered conversation in the back seat. It turned out they were on their way to Kelona, British Columbia to meet their first great-grandson, Noel, who had just been born. The car was on its last leg in any case and they had no idea how they were going to reach their destination now. They had just enough money for gas which they were going to have to break into for accommodation for the night but brightened a little when Jasper suggested his brother, who was a mechanic, might be willing to take a look at it for them.

It wasn't until we dropped them off at a cheap motel for the night that I found the mechanic was actually Rosalie and not Emmett. Jasper wanted to take me home then, but I insisted on staying with him to see Rosalie work her magic. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to help much. The problem was a broken component and getting a replacement might take some time. It could mean them staying in Portland a few days and we knew they couldn't afford that and to get the car fixed. After a few phone calls, Rosalie managed to persuade Emmett to drive Edward all the way back to Forks to bring back Edward's Volvo as a replacement car for them to use. That would get them to their destination and back to Portland where their car would be fixed and waiting. So, we drove back to the motel to speak to the couple who were sitting disconsolately gazing at the T.V without registering what was on.

Jasper introduced his sister and explained the problem and I could see the lady's lip begin to tremble.

"I don't know what to do. We can't afford the repairs and the motel for a few days, but we can't leave the car and go on by bus either."

Rosalie then told them of the arrangements she had made and they looked at her open mouthed.

"Why would you do that for us? We're strangers."

"It's Christmas and you have a baby to meet, what could be more important? I have a young baby of my own so I know how you must feel."

The glow in Rose's eyes as she said this showed the love she had for her albeit temporary baby daughter.

"But we don't have the money for the repair either."

"My friend is running a special this month, you can pay him in installments and only the price of the spare part. The labor is free."

They could hardly believe their luck or the kindness of the people they had met and when they got the car the following morning it would have a full tank of gas. She had also arranged that the spare part would be peanuts, just so they thought they had paid their way.

By the time we got back I was exhausted and cold after waiting for Rose to try repairing the couple's car and Jasper insisted I take a hot shower and climb straight into bed.

"I'm OK, I'm not a child and I'm much stronger now."

Of course, any argument was ultimately futile,

"Bella, you are wheezing a little and cold. You are also the most precious thing in my life and I am not going to risk you becoming ill again so stop arguing and get into bed or...I'll make you sleep alone."

Of course, with a threat like that, I was in bed in seconds like a good little girl and grinned cuddling up to him as he joined me although he insisted on my wrapping in a blanket to keep a barrier between my warm skin and his cold body. However I had my womanly ways and we soon found ourselves naked and tangled in a heap but by morning, I was once more all wrapped up safe and warm.

I didn't hear about the search Charlotte was doing until she succeeded, but then she and Esme came to tell us all about it. I was amazed that Charlotte could have such a gift, I'd never heard of anything like it before and only then did Jasper admit to his own gift although he had told me about Edward of course, but mind reading was one thing, tracing someone's life partner was mind blowing in comparison!

"Actually, it was a bit of a fluke, I had help. Jennifer, the lady involved worked in a large office block as a night cleaner and, believe it or not, her partner also worked there, but they would probably have never met under normal circumstances. He worked in one of the offices as a clerk. Once I found him it wasn't difficult to arrange for him to work late and bump into her. Nature will take care of the rest. In fact, he's taken her out for coffee already and plans on meeting her son tomorrow. They are going to the light display at the zoo. So, another success to chalk up on the planner. Bella, did you have any idea what you would create when you asked for your Christmas gifts to be miracles?"

I shook my head,

"Neither did we I don't think, but it's been satisfying and amazing at the same time. Even Peter has eased up on his theory that humans are just a necessary evil. Mind, it may not last beyond Christmas, but we take whatever we can get with him."

Wonderland


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

 **Edward**

I couldn't believe it, on the way back from Forks with the Volvo my oil light came on so I cruised onto a gas station forecourt and went in to buy some to top it up. I remembered that Rose had told me it needed some but in the excitement of meeting Jasper's mate I'd forgotten all about it. As I waited to pay I listened to the conversation between the cashier and a mechanic who had been working late. The boss had promised a job would be done by morning and left this guy to finish it off while he went home.

"Why didn't you tell him to go to hell, it's freezing in that workshop, the mean son of a bitch turns the heating off at lunchtime as it is. "

"And lose my job? He isn't gonna worry about my bellyaching, look what happened to Joe a few months ago. He was late in after stopping to help at an accident and the boss gave him the bullet. I can't afford to lose my job like that Mac. Not right before Christmas!"

"Thinks he knows best how to run the place after his dad died, doesn't know Jack shit! The old man would be turning in his grave if he knew what that idiot was doing."

"I really thought he was interested in Joe's crazy idea, I guess I was wrong although the boss has been subdued since he left."

"Yeah well, too little too late I say."

Reading his thoughts on the subject, I got back into my car after topping off the oil and rang Carlisle who was still at the project, telling him what I'd discovered.

"Well, get the car back here and I'll see what we can find out. It might be worth tracing this Joe and see what happened to him."

I finally dropped the car off posting the keys through the slightly open motel room window then ran the rest of the way back to the house. Darius had no luck, but Alice who had been looking through the news archives found the likely accident and the name of the good Samaritan who had stopped to help out. With those details we were able to trace Joe and found out he had opened a small unit with a loan from his father, doing minor repairs with the help of his brother who was mentally handicapped.

The next day I drove out there in Esme's compact which Rosalie had tinkered with to cause a simple fault and within five minutes the guy had the car fixed, and he charged me just a few dollars for his time. His brother had meanwhile cleaned the windscreen and mirrors singing along as he did so. There was only one other car in the place so we had time to chat and he explained how his dream had been to open a mechanical engineering place for the disabled, like his brother.

"If he was taught how to do things like oil changes he could earn his own money and others could even do simple car repairs with the right training but I don't see me getting the cash to do it now."

"So, an unfulfilled ambition eh?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. At one point I thought my old boss and I might try it out but I guess I was wrong about him. Anyway, if you ever have a problem, you come back here." Leaving him I went back to the garage where he had worked to find the owner in his office drinking coffee and complaining loudly that he was short of mechanics.

"I don't even have someone to keep the workshop tidy."

Deciding that my best approach was to pretend to be an investor in small companies I introduced myself and with a little light persuasion I got him to talk about his business. It had been his father's but since his dad died he'd found himself struggling more and more.

"Why can't you keep staff?"

At first, he didn't want to say but after another coffee, and while Esme's car was receiving a service it didn't need but I'd insisted on getting, he admitted he'd blundered, expecting too much of his staff and trying to penny pinch. I mentioned Joe and his new business which the guy was unaware of but interested in. Apparently Joe had been right to think his old boss had been interested in his dreams once.

"I kinda made fun of him, but that brother of his was a lazy lump until Joe took him under his wing and started teaching him stuff."

It didn't really take long to bring him round to the idea of the two of them combining their operations or, at least, agreeing to meet and discuss things after an apology from the boss. I didn't know if it would work out, but I did give him Jenk's card and said if the two of them could find a way to work together I might be able to find someone willing to help them with some backing. It wasn't a slam dunk but good enough to go on the planner never the less.

There were only three gaps left now to be filled but the closer it got to Christmas the less time we had to find and help needy people in the city. I was sure Bella would be more than happy with what we had achieved, but we all felt that if we didn't fill the planner we would somehow have failed. Having these tasks had brought us all together in a way I couldn't remember. The family had always been close knit, we relied on each other but we tended to do things in smaller groups but now, everyone was working together and not just in the normal pairs, I'd worked with Emmett and Esme, and I rarely spent a lot of time with either. Sure I could read their thoughts but I didn't know them like I thought I did, I'd gotten a glimpse inside at what made them tick and it fascinated me. I thought they were more accepting of my own little foibles too and that couldn't be a bad thing for any of us. Working together as a family and with friends was making us all better people.

It was as if someone had read my mind and decided to give us all a treat while still helping others. Garrett and Peter taking a few hours off to hunt had been on their way back to the house when they came across a broken down bus at the side of the road. One of those small ones they took kids or the disabled out in. The driver had been trying to start the engine and slipped on the muddy slick road and was now nursing a broken ankle. While Peter called the emergency services Garrett got the rest of the story from him. He was on his way back to gas up for a trip around the Christmas Festival of Lights at the Grotto in Portland.

Garrett rang me with the details,

"He's got a group of disabled youngsters who are gonna be mighty disappointed, he says his company doesn't have a spare bus or another driver, they're fully booked and so are the other companies he knows about."

"And you think maybe we can help out?"

"Well, this certainly fits the bill but it wouldn't be easy to source a bus and driver quickly, there's only one man for the job, our miracle worker Darius."

"I'll tell him, see if he can wave his magic wand once more. Sit tight and don't let the driver call until I get back to you."

Darius rolled his eyes when I told him the score,

"Less than a week before Christmas, you really are asking a lot. Even if I find a bus chances are there won't be a driver for it. Do any of the others have the correct license to drive a bus?"

"Nope, but they will, won't they?"

The smile that crossed his face told me that he would do whatever it took to fulfill this miracle so I sat back and waited as he tapped and cursed then tapped some more and twenty minutes later he turned back to me with a satisfied smirk.

"OK, I got you a bus, a bigger bus so we can all go see the sights as well. I also got licenses for Emmett and Peter so we're good to go."

I could see he had something else for me so I waited.

"The bus has to be picked up from the depot and gassed, it's going to take a while but I also contacted the organizers and they have agreed to stay open later to fit us in so long as we make a donation to the home the youngsters come from."

"Great, you contact Em and Peter, I'll tell Garrett then round the others up. You are coming too I take it?"

He was about to decline but changed his mind,

"Hell, why not. I haven't seen Christmas lights in too long, it might even be fun."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

 **Bella**

It was a rush when we heard about the bus trip but too good an opportunity for a family gathering to miss and when the bus turned up with a grinning Peter at the wheel, he'd won the toss against Emmett, I could see nearly everyone was aboard, we were, in fact, the last. Not only were there a group of disabled youngsters with excitement in their eyes along with the staff to accompany them but others as well. Jasper explained they had invited some others who would enjoy the outing.

"They're all a part of your Christmas Miracle Bella and this is just a little extra treat, especially for the kids."

The light show was spectacular, even better than the last one we saw and the youngsters enjoyed the puppet show and even got to pet some of the animals from the small petting zoo. Then afterward we humans all indulged ourselves with hot chocolate and chocolate cookies while the vampires among us watched and helped wherever it was needed. The thing I noticed most of all was how close the family was and how they embraced friends and strangers alike. This was the kind of family I had always dreamed of belonging too, full of fun and caring, loving like mine had been once upon a time and now I was lucky enough to be getting a second chance.

 **Darius**

For only the second time I was actually seeing the good my actions had brought about. So much of the time I stayed inside, hidden away with my own pain and despair. Losing my beloved Sara had been a blow I would never recover from but being among friends certainly helped to dull it a little and I made her a promise to try and help a little more where I could, knowing that would have pleased her greatly.

As Emmett drove the bus back I listened to the excited chatter of the youngsters and realized just how much this little trip had meant to them. I'd never really thought about those humans who were less well able to look after themselves after all, vampires were without flaw. The venom healing almost any defects. Although, I had met a young guy who along with his sister had been turned by a vampire who then abandoned them when he found out the Volturi were after him. The guy was a fine specimen but his sister, well the damage to her brain had been done at birth and no amount of venom could ever heal her. The Volturi had taken pity on her and she remained in Volterra, an eternal prisoner where her strange behavior could never be a threat. It had seemed a strange decision for the Volturi, they usually killed anything that could threaten their, our, world, but I heard Marcus had spoken up for her and he was the one who watched over her. Her brother Dominic had been killed some years later by a guardian but Agatha, she lived on in her own strange little world.

I was daydreaming when Alice appeared in the seat next to me,

"Darius, do you think there would be time to do some digging for me?"

I nodded sighing and pulling myself back to the present, our work wasn't quite over yet.

"I guess so. What do you want?"

"One of the youngsters on the bus has a really sad story. His father disappeared about six months ago on a trip to Mexico and now his mom has been diagnosed with cancer. She's terrified what will happen to Shawn because she can't afford the treatment she needs to keep her alive. I just wondered if there were any chance of tracing what happened that's all."

"That's a tall order but who knows, maybe we're being allowed to perform a few real miracles this Christmas. I'll see what I can do when we get back."

 **Alice**

I knew I was asking a lot of Darius, we had all relied on him so much this month and everyone knew that if not for his computer and hacking skills half our miracles would have been impossible. I just hoped he planned on staying for Christmas although Carlisle seemed to think that unlikely.

"He doesn't do celebrations, Alice. It reminds him too much of what he lost."

"You mean his mate Sara? If they really mated how come he didn't die after her?"

"He's asked himself that question many times Alice. The only suggestion I came up with was that his need for revenge was even greater. Maybe once he gets that he will join her. Or maybe it broke the mating link in which case the revenge may give him some peace."

"But does he really think he'll ever get his hands on Caius Volturi? After all, he's been trying for centuries now."

"And every moment of every day he has been hounding Caius Volturi, the brother who dare not leave Volterra, not even the citadel because he knows if he does if he so much as sets his toe out of the citadel he is a dead man. Now that is real incarceration, a life sentence for an eternal creature such as a vampire don't you think?"

I thought about that for a long time, Darius dedication to destroying the man responsible for his mate's death. I hoped if he killed Caius that he would be allowed some peace and perhaps find someone else, a new mate. Surely he deserved that much after so many weary centuries watching and waiting. When he finally got back to me less than three hours later I was convinced it would be bad news but he had a question for me.

"Can you get a sample of the kids DNA?"

Smiling I put my hand in my pocket and took out a bloody tissue,

"I didn't quite understand why I kept this, he scraped his palm when he tripped and I helped clean him up. Will it be good enough?"

Darius shrugged,

"Not my field of expertise and it's a long shot. I might not need it if I can get into a few more databases."

"Why? What are you doing?"

"It's amazing, but there are John Does in hospitals and clinics over the border who are never identified. I wondered if he had been involved in an accident maybe, hit his head or something. I found a couple of possibles, both were found critically ill in the street after robberies and admitted to hospital. These two had serious facial injuries and one was transferred to a city hospital immediately. According to the paperwork he died en route, but the paperwork is sketchy to say the least, it could be our man."

I wanted to give the family hope, but I understood how terrible it would be if I did so only to find Darius was wrong so I kept quiet and tried to keep busy on our project. We hadn't seen him there in person so far and when he turned up to find me I knew he had something. He smiled as he handed me a thick manila envelope.

"There's your guy. He has amnesia and is in a clinic in Chihuahua, but I'm having him transferred by medical flight to Portland. Carlisle is having him admitted to the hospital and as soon as he arrives they can go visit. I think Carlisle is hoping seeing his wife and son will jog his memory. I also got in touch with his office and they are covering his medical bills and those of his wife. She can start treatment straight after Christmas and with cancer she has early intervention has a good chance of success. Merry Christmas Alice."

Justin and I drove out to see the mother and son with the good news and were greeted warmly. When I explained why we were here she couldn't believe it, questioning why the police hadn't been able to trace him. That was something we couldn't explain, but her relief at finding out he was not only still alive but coming home to Portland overrode every other consideration.

"This is the name of the specialist you need to visit and I made an appointment for you right after Christmas. There's also a check in the envelope to tide you over visiting and to have a good Christmas, I contacted a charity I work with and they offered the money, it's a gift, not a loan so use it however you like."

She was crying as she showed us out and both Justin and I received a kiss of thanks while her son waved shyly from the window. Another good deed was done, we were almost there now.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

 **Bella**

Two more days, that's all that was left until Christmas Day and the family had done everything I had hoped for and more. I hadn't expected the extent of their intentions, going the extra mile for people who really had no idea there could be a happy outcome to their problems. The nice thing was that they hadn't just thrown money at the problems although money was no object to them and some was certainly necessary. Everyone had become involved personally, getting their hands dirty and I just knew they had something else planned for me. I thought it might be something personal and I would be both grateful and appreciative, but the acts of kindness would always mean more to me.

We hadn't seen anyone since the bus trip to see the lights and all Jasper would tell me was that we would all be together on Christmas Eve. I had been watching the weather reports avidly and still there was little or no snow anywhere. I tried telling Jasper that snow didn't matter but as it was the only thing I had asked for personally he was determined I would get some.

"But if we have to fly to Canada then we can't be with the family for Christmas."

"Darius was trying to get seats and accommodation for us all, but it's almost impossible."

"Then we'll stay here, or drive up all together tomorrow or Christmas Eve, please Jasper."

"I think we're going to be a little busy Bella. Let's just see shall we."

That night the gales started and by morning, there was damage everywhere. I thought of all those still living on the streets with the freezing winds and icy rain and my heart went out to them, but I had done all I possibly could.

 **Carlisle**

Well, the planner had only one gap left and I was determined to fill it but time was short and we still had a lot to do if the project were to be ready for Bella tomorrow, Christmas Eve. But providence was on our side and I heard Sam talking to one of the builders during their lunch. He looked angry and desperate and it turned out that his house had been broken into the night before while the family were at a Carol concert and everything taken or destroyed. The presents, food, tree and decorations and there was no money or time to replace everything.

"If we don't get a Miracle, we'll be spending Christmas at the mother in law's and she's sick so the kids will have to be quiet. Not a chance with two little kids."

Now this was a prayer answered for us and I took Sam to one side and gave him a mission, to find out exactly what the children had asked Santa for.

"Are you going to help out Dr. Cullen? Like you did for us?"

"Let's just say I have a direct line to Santa shall we, but don't say anything to your friend please."

He smiled and tapped the side of his nose,

"My lips are sealed and I promise you we'll be ready by morning."

"Then that will be my Christmas present, Sam."

I went off to find our best decorators and gave them a shopping list then found Esme and Charlotte closeted together and told them I would have some shopping for them to do later. When I explained what had happened Esme's smile grew broader.

"There will be an opportunity to do all that later. We girls are throwing a little party for all the workers and their families as a thank you for all their hard work, so the coast will be clear for you and the boys."

Sam handed me a hastily scribbled note about an hour later,

"That's it I think, but they had been saving hard this year so some of the presents are a little expensive, Doctor."

"Well, we'll just have to see what Santa can do won't we. Can you get your friend and his wife here early for the party? Use some excuse that my wife needs a hand with last minute things?"

"Sure Doctor, whatever you say. You know I don't think I've ever met a family like yours. You'd never know those kids weren't your own, the way they act with you and Esme, with each other too. It's good to see a close-knit family, especially this time of year."

"Yes, we are remarkably lucky Sam."

 **Emmett**

As soon as we finished the last laboring job, Justin, Peter and I went shopping intending to make this the best decorating job ever.

"Maybe we should get some for the house. It doesn't look like we'll be going anywhere if this wind doesn't abate."

"Yeah Justin, and I just heard the weather forecast, there's a high chance of gales disrupting power and transportation but no fucking snow when you want it. Maybe we should find a snow machine."

Justin and I looked at each other and burst out laughing,

"Peter, nothing is moving through most of the United States because of these gales so just where the hell do you think you'll find a snow machine in Portland?"

"Hey, I was suggesting, keeping ahead of things. Anyway, I have no idea, stupid suggestion. Come on let's make like Santa's little helpers."

We bought a huge tree and boxes of lights, tinsel, baubles, balloons and streamers and packed them all in the back of Emmett's truck.

"Hey how about some outdoor illuminations too? You know Santa on his sleight, inflatable snowmen that kind of shit."

Peter easily talked us into this too although none of us had the faintest idea if the house we would be decorating even possessed outdoor electricity sockets. If not then one of us would run out again to buy some, we were on a roll and nothing was going to stop us now.

Once we got word the family were out we drove over and picked up the spare key where Sam said it would be. Of course, in the backyard dog kennel was pretty secure, or would have been if the occupant hadn't been an old and extremely friendly curly coated retriever! Once inside we could see the damage that had been done and the attempt to put things right so rolling up our sleeves we set to it. Before we could decorate we wanted to finish the repairs the guy had started. Painting at vampire speed was fine, but it didn't dry quite so quickly so we were forced to improvise, fixing the decorations to the ceiling rather than the wall.

When it came time to bring in the tree we realized we had overestimated the ceiling height by quite a bit. Staring at the tree's top Peter looked around,

"Well, no one told us it was a fucking elf house. Never mind, Justin, get the saw. A few inches off the top and we'll be good to go."

"You mean the bottom, Peter."

He looked at me,

"The bottom?"

"Yeah, if you take it off the top you'll spoil the shape. You have to take it off the bottom."

"Top? Bottom? Does it matter? It's gonna have a star stuck up there anyway."

Seeing I wouldn't be moved he tipped the tree upside down while Justin took off enough to enable us to get the tree inside the house at last.

By the time Alice and Charlotte turned up with wrapped presents and two huge hampers we were finished and not a moment too soon. The family would be back in half an hour and we had to be gone by then.

 **Peter**

We waited around the corner as Esme and Carlisle brought the family home and watched their faces as they saw the lights outside. By the time they got inside, the two little kids running in excitedly shouting to each other the mom was crying. Esme told them this was a thank you for all the hard work the husband had put in and would continue to do so for several months to sort out any teething problems with the project once it was up and running.

"Another success for the boys. Well, I'm off home and hopefully I'll see Charity before Rosalie puts her to bed. You two coming?"

Justin and I decided to check out the project and return later, although shopping for an emergency Christmas at the house was still on both our minds. I hadn't bothered with Christmas for years, but somehow this one was different. I'd even bought Charlotte a present and I wanted to celebrate in style. It was Justin's first with Alice so he wanted it to be special too.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

 **Bella**

The atmosphere was tense when I got downstairs on Christmas Eve, Jasper had the weather report on and the gales were increasing in intensity making all travel extremely hazardous. Roads were blocked by falling trees and mudslides after the terrible rains, train tracks had been washed away and flights canceled across most of the northern half of the country. I knew he was desperate to give me snow, but really all I wanted to be was with him, and secretly the rest of the family too. It will be wonderful to have a big family Christmas and I have to admit I was overjoyed when I heard I would be seeing Darius, Peter, and Charlotte, not to mention Garrett later today. At least, I would get a family Christmas Eve and who knew what the future held? I asked him if we were going over to the Cullen house later but he was very tight lipped, all he would say was that we were all getting together later.

The rain eased a little at lunchtime and we went out for lunch, a treat I loved, especially when he took me to Starbucks so I could experiment with the different drinks. My favorite so far was a hazelnut cappuccino although resisting the luxury chocolate with mini marshmallows and whipped cream was difficult. I had wanted to go Christmas shopping myself after reluctantly taking some money he offered. As he pointed out, we were married so everything he owned was mine too. I hadn't been sure what to get him, he had helped me choose gifts for the others, but I wanted to do this myself and eventually I managed to get him to agree to giving me two hours freedom in the city without him lurking close by. Of course, everything had now changed and I knew what I wanted, but there was still time to add a little. I also wanted to light a candle for my parents, something I did every year without fail, always saving a little money to enable me to do so and this was personal, besides I had lots of news for them and I felt a little self-conscious, wondering what he and the others might think of me talking to dead people.

After he dropped me off in town I did my shopping first, keeping an eye out for a shadow although I knew if he didn't want to be seen, he wouldn't be. Then I went to the small chapel that opened for the homeless and lit my candle before finding a quiet spot and closing my eyes. I told my mom and dad all about Jasper and his family, how they had saved me and gone on to help so many others who were in distress. How I was now married and very, very, happy. By the time I got up to leave the place was filling up for the soup and fresh bread the minister along with a handful of volunteers cooked and gave out every day they could afford to. Once outside I felt lighter as if knowing my parents understood I was happy and safe they could rest easy. I still had more than half an hour, but the rain had turned to hail which stung my face so I hid in a small coffee shop and treated myself to a slice of cherry pie and cream. I had loved cherries as a little girl and thinking about my parents had reignited my craving for them. In fact, I was just finishing my second helping when I saw Jasper standing outside grinning at me through the window and blushed furiously.

He drove us home and I was glad of the fire roaring away when we arrived as the wind was whipping the hail into a frenzy.

"Do you think we will all meet up in this weather?"

"Of course, it's Christmas Eve. Now, why don't you have a long soak in the tub while I wrap the last of the presents."

I turned to him in astonishment,

"More? I thought we'd bought for everyone already?"

"These aren't for the family. They're just a few Esme asked me to pick up and wrap."

"Who are they for then?"

"Now that is a secret and I'm afraid you do not have clearance to know...but you will...later. Now scram."

I almost fell asleep in the bath, it was so relaxing and I knew I would never take hot water and bubble bath for granted, they were just so wonderful. By the time I went back downstairs there was no sign of Jasper or his mysterious gifts so I snatched up some paper and tape and ran upstairs to wrap his gift and then hid it in my jacket pocket. I peered out of the window into the dark. It seems that traveling any distance is out which I really didn't mind but I did think about all the homeless out in this terrible bitter cold and wind with no hope of any shelter and remembered all the years that had included me.

Jasper made sure I was wrapped up well before we left the house and drove very carefully as the roads were becoming treacherous. I had asked where we were going, but maddeningly he wouldn't say. We drove into the city and finally came to a stop close to the alleys I had once called home. Suddenly my heart started to race and I feared he would be putting me back out there but he took my hand in his and calmed me with a kiss.

"I'd die before I hurt or upset you, Bella. Come on, we have a surprise for you."

I got out and he pulled me close steering me around the corner to where an old abandoned warehouse stood only it was no longer abandoned, it was lit up and over the old wooden doors was a sign,

"Bella's Center."

He opened the doors and led me inside where I found the place transformed. It was full of people, street people, all sheltering in the warm from the terrible storm outside. There were chairs and tables, coffee machines and trestle tables laden with food, some cold but some kept steaming hot under warming lamps. I could see the family talking to different people, but everyone looked over and smiled or waved.

"Come see the rest."

He took me upstairs where there were several long dormitories with cots ready for sleepers, showers with clean fresh towels and soap, plenty of toilets and even mirrors, a luxury to a street person. On each of the cots was a small heap of presents gaily wrapped in Christmas paper waiting for the occupants.

"There's also a games room with music, a pool table and board games and cards. A clinic equipped to deal with minor ailments, a room for services so any denomination can come and visit if a client wants them and two classrooms. Esme has employed two teachers, one for the basics, reading and writing, maths, that kind of thing and another to teach woodworking skills. Hopefully, after Christmas, we can expand to include cookery classes and sewing. Carlisle already has contacts in industry who are willing to take on anyone willing to commit to a work program and any that do have a bed here at night as long as they need it. What do you think? This is your final miracle, Bella."

I didn't know what to say, I could hardly see through my tears of gratitude any joy.

"You did all this? For me? And while doing all those other things too?"

"It's what you wanted as your Christmas present. I, no we, couldn't let you down. You do like it don't you?"

I flung my arms around him sobbing with happiness and he held me tight,

"Well, that's a relief. I guess we'd better get back downstairs and talk to the people who made it all possible now."

I thanked Esme and Carlisle whose brain child this had been first and they introduced me to some of those volunteers and paid staff who would be working with the homeless. I also found out all the hard work my new family had put in to get this ready for today's opening and marveled at how hard and fast they had worked.

"I wanted to do more myself, but I couldn't bear to leave you, Bella. So you see this really isn't down to me."

I snuggled closer to my husband and went up on tiptoes to kiss him,

"It's wonderful and I know you did all you could, besides it's all family isn't it?"

"I still wish I could have given you snow, it's the one thing I promised you myself."

Emmett and Garrett appeared grinning like idiots and took my arm,

"Come on Bella, you're gonna want to see this."

Jasper scowled at them but followed us to the window and looking out I cried in delight,

"It's snowing Jasper, look."

He peered out and a smile lit up his face, we had been here almost three hours and almost all that time it had been snowing, laying a few inches thick already, I had gotten my own wish come true, in fact, all my wishes, every single one.


	35. Chapter 35

**A Merry Christmas to all our readers and a happy and Prosperous New Year. Love Jules and Kat XX**

 **Chapter Thirty Five**

 **Jasper**

Well, it was indeed a miracle, Bella had her snow right here in Portland after forecasts of an unusually mild Christmas. The glow on her face made her look even more beautiful and far younger and I felt, even more, love for her than I had thought possible. Esme and Carlisle joined us smiling happily,

"I don't think you'll make it back to your place Jasper, not the way the roads are closing so fast, you'd better come home with us, I'm sorry it means you won't have a Christmas alone but..."

Bella turned to Esme her eyes sparkling,

"That would be wonderful, a real family Christmas."

"I think you just made Bella's Christmas perfect Esme, we'd love to join the rest of you."

"Then I think we should leave now or none of us will be getting home unless we walk! The others have already gone."

Bella and I joined Esme, Edward and Carlisle in his Mercedes for the trip back to their place and with her head on my shoulder and her heart full of joy washing over me I couldn't have been happier, but I guess I should have known that the season hadn't quite finished with us yet. We were about five miles from home when we saw a car caught in the snow at the side of the road. It must have skidded on the icy road surface and hit the crash barrier. Carlisle came to a stop and while I put out an emergency beacon from the trunk he and Edward ran over to see if anyone was hurt. Esme had stayed in the warm with Bella for now.

A few minutes later as I watched for any approaching traffic slowly turning into a snowman myself I saw them return with a young woman and an elderly guy. As they got closer I could see the girl was hunched over a swollen belly, pregnant and heavily so.

"Jasper, get Claire into the back seat, she's in labor and we need to get to the house quickly. You and Edward make your own way, we'll see you there."

Bella wanted to protest but cries from the young woman stopped her and I waved as they drove off as fast as possible in the conditions.

"We certainly are seeing life this Christmas Jazz. Bella is a magnet for waifs and strays."

"Yeah, I think I'll be happy when it's over, too much excitement for me."

He laughed then challenged me to a race home, of course, he knew he'd win, he was just slightly faster than me, but I declined deciding instead to make sure the crashed car was pushed well off the road and he decided to help after which we walked back slowly, neither of us relishing the idea of a human in labor in the house with all the sounds and scents that would create!

 **Bella**

As we drove I talked to the young woman, not much older than me in fact and found out her father was driving her to the hospital when the car slid on the ice and crashed. Her husband was serving overseas and was due home today, but he's been delayed by the weather.

"He was so excited at the thought of being here for the birth and now he's going to miss it. Is your father really a doctor? Only I don't think we can make it to the hospital in time."

"Yes, he is and a very good one so don't worry, you'll be fine I promise."

By the time we reached the house she was so far gone I was worried Carlisle might have to deliver the baby in the car but Emmett came running out and carried her in followed by her bemused and confused looking father. He carried the girl straight upstairs while the rest of us made ourselves comfortable in the huge open plan ground floor.

The place was crammed with decorations and boasted the largest tree I had seen outside a mall! Around it were piled presents and I thought of the one I had slipped into my pocket wondering if I would have the courage to give it to Jasper in front of everyone else. It was quiet for a while and then Jasper and Edward appeared their shoulders thick with snow but perfectly happy and I knew I would have frozen to death on the way! Jasper came straight to me picking me up and holding me close.

"Tomorrow we can play in the snow but for tonight I think some hot spiced wine might be a good idea."

"Actually, I just made Bella hot chocolate and put some spiced cookies on a plate for her. She's my sister too remember so I'm allowed to spoil her."

Jasper stuck his tongue out at Alice who merely returned the gesture and handed me the tray.

I had seen Esme talking with Darius who had then nodded and disappeared and wondered what she was getting him to do now. If everything I had heard was right then none of my miracles would have been possible without his help. He then returned with Emmett and Peter and the three of them went back out into the snow. I sat beside Jasper close to the huge log fire and nibbled on my cookies, sipping the chocolate which had a hint of mint in it tonight, I liked being spoiled by these little touches, they meant a lot, that someone had thought to surprise me with something so simple. Less than an hour later after Rose had come down with Charity who had obviously been disturbed by all the noise we heard a beautiful sound, a new baby's cry and Jasper looked at me smiling, but I could see a troubled look in his eye and wondered what had spoiled his mood. He seemed ill at ease but despite my entreaties wouldn't say what was wrong only that it wasn't down to me.

"Just a fleeting thought Bella, that's all."

Esme came down a few minutes later with the newborn infant wrapped in one of Charity's little snuggle blanket and showed her off to us.

"It's a boy and he's named for his daddy, Ethan. Both mum and baby are fine I'm pleased to say."

She handed the baby to his Grandfather who looked a little panic-stricken at first but soon relaxed once he held his Grandson without waking him.

"Are the boy's back yet?"

Rose shook her head then turned to the door,

"Sounds like they are coming, right on cue."

I looked questioningly at Jasper who smiled,

"They contacted the father to be who was stuck at the airport, no taxi's or buses running because of the snow so Emmett took his monster truck to fetch him."

The new father rushed in with Darius and seeing the baby in his father in law's arms fell to his knees beside him. Emmett and Peter followed them shaking snow from shoulders and hair and buffeting each other like children.

"It's cold enough to freeze an elf's dangly bits out there now. So, who's ready for a snowball fight?"

I knew there was no point my trying to join in, it was too dark and far too cold so I urged Jasper to join the rest of the family, at least, those not concerned with the new arrival while I elected to watch from the window and they split into two teams and disappeared outside. The absence of coats, hats, and gloves, was something of a giveaway that they were different, but Ethan and his father in law were much too tied up in the new baby to even notice. When they took the baby back upstairs to join the new mum it left only Esme, Rosalie and Carlisle inside with me.

I watched as my sister in law cooed at Charity and wondered what would happen if Saffron changed her mind and wanted her daughter back. I couldn't imagine having such a gift in my hands only to lose it again, but I knew there would be no argument, they would hand her back with broken hearts but willingly, only too grateful for the time they had been given with her.

"Well Bella, Merry Christmas, and thank you for making this our best ever."

"Me? You did everything, I just sat by and watched most of the time."

"Ah, but you gave us the impetus and idea, making Christmas a happy time for others less fortunate than ourselves, that's what it's all about. Now, when the boys get back in we'll exchange presents."

Carlisle had called for an ambulance and escorted by a police cruiser one finally appeared to take the family with their new baby to the hospital after many thanks from Ethan and his wife and father in law.

"We really thought we were in trouble there until you good Samaritans turned up and to go fetch Ethan from the airport in this weather was above and beyond."

Darius smiled and shook hands briefly with them all,

"Glad to be of service. Merry Christmas."

I sat watching as the presents were opened one by one laughing at some of the crazier ones like an exploding chemistry set for Edward and a Lego space station for Emmett who immediately had Justin and Peter helping him put together. I understood that when these people had become vampires Christmas has been a very different proposition, toys were homemade, amusements too and they loved all the crazy toys and gimmicks that were available now. Not all the gifts were mad, though, Esme got a beautiful gold locket from Carlisle and Alice a silver charm bracelet from Justin. I opened my gift from Jasper hesitantly, complaining I had already received mine in the snow that lay outside like a thick white carpet but was charmed by the tiny jeweled snowman that hung from a gold chain which he fastened round my neck in place of the ruby heart I usually wore.

"Just to remind you of your first Christmas as my wife."

Taking a deep breath, I pulled the gift I had wrapped for him from my pocket, still not sure this was the right time or place but unable to wait any longer.

"I got this for you."

I held it out with a trembling hand and saw his concerned frown, he knew I was nervous, very nervous, and he couldn't work out why. I waited expectantly and eventually Alice groaned,

"The suspense is killing us Jazz, come on."

From the sparkle in her eye, I knew she already understood but she wouldn't give away the surprise, neither would Edward who was watching attentively.

Jasper unwrapped it slowly then stared at the object revealed in his hand unable at first to comprehend. Esme and Rosalie squealed with delight while Emmett hit Jasper on the back so hard he almost knocked him from his seat.

"Way to go Jazz!"

Everyone peered over at the small plastic object in his hand, beaming as they understood its message.

"You're...we're...a baby?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant Jasper. You are going to be a daddy"

He grabbed me tightly,

"And I was thinking how unfair it was that I could never give you a family, which is every woman's right."

"Well, you were wrong husband. Merry Christmas."

THE END.

To be Continued...sequel starts in the New Year.


End file.
